Se7en
by Sen Sorame
Summary: The struggle between 8 souls in 1 body: Kidnapped and kept chained in a basement for 8 years, Nana developed 7 seperate identities. However, despite her protests, one of her identities decides to become a Villain and obtain revenge on the Heroes who never came to their rescue. Would Nana be given the chance to become a Hero, or would she be forced to remain a villain?
1. How I Became a Villain

No Hero came for me.

I had been walking back from school that day, a sunny April afternoon, wearing my favorite pale blue dress and my hair up in two pigtails. My mother had taken time to do them for me that morning, so I felt pretty. I had also achieved full marks on the pop quiz in math class that day. All in all, I was in a good mood.

I spent 200 yen on a popsicle in a convenience store, and licked the sweet-sour raspberry treat happily like all other seven year olds as I stood in front of an electronics store and watched the TVs that were in the display window. It was broadcasting an interview with All Might, my favorite Hero ever. Because I admired him so much, I decided that I'd become a loved and respected Hero and save people from villains like him when I grow up. Although my Quirk wasn't combat-oriented, I believed that I could still contribute lots to the society with it.

The interview ended and I tore my eyes away from the TVs on display and continued home. How long did I stand in front of the electronics store? I wondered. I did not own a phone, nor did I have a watch. I wondered what was gonna be for dinner. The day had been going well for me, so I dared myself to think that my mother would be making my favorite cream pasta.

I left the busy main street and turned onto a quiet road with little vehicles. The apartment which I lived in was at the other side of this neighborhood. I quickened my steps, eager to get home and tell my mother what good things had happened today.

Suddenly, a white van pulled up beside me and the window rolled down. I was surprised to see my homeroom teacher, Hiyama, smiling at me.

"Oh? Isn't this Nanashima?" He mused, "I never knew that we lived in the same direction."

"Neither did I," I beamed. Out of all the teachers who taught me, Hiyama-sensei was my favorite. He was always extra nice to me, and he never punished me when I messed up or did something wrong. All the other kids were jealous of me for being so close with him.

"Where do you live? I'll give you a ride home." Hiyama-sensei smiled.

"Really?"

I hesitated for a bit. My mother had always warned me to not get into stranger's cars...

"Of course!"

...But my homeroom teacher isn't really a stranger, is he?

"Okay."

I climbed into the back seat of the white van and finished my raspberry popsicle. "I live in the apartment by the park." I told him as I wrapped up the sticky wooden popsicle stick with tissues.

"Got it," Hiyama-sensei said as he started the engine and handed me a red lollipop. Although I had just finished a popsicle, the sweet scent of the candy made my mouth water. "Here's something for you, congratulations on that pop quiz today!"

"Thank you!" I smiled as I tore open the bright, crimson candy wrapper.

…I wish I never ate that lollipop.

* * *

He grabbed my face with his dirty hand, staring into my lifeless eyes. "You know, as soon as I saw you sitting in your seat in my classroom that day. I knew that it had to be you. You were such a pretty and dainty little girl, and your Quirk is barely useful in combat, I knew that you were the one I was looking for."

I responded him with a screaming wail. "Hiyama-sensei, stop! Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

He secured his hands around my neck and choked me; his knee was against my groin. I gagged as tears, snot, and saliva rolled down my face. My ears were roaring with the sound of blood pulsing, and I started to feel dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.

"P-Please…stop…s-sensei…" I choked.

He ignored my pleas and stroked my body, his hand moving its way up my thigh. His lips were on my cheeks, whispering dirty things in my ear. "You're mine, all mine…" He grinned sadistically and cuffed my limbs to the chains attached to the bed. He pulled out a short, leather whip from the back of his belt and brought it down upon my body, leaving a crimson slash on my skin. The pain was unbearable. I bit my lips and chewed the insides of my cheeks until I tasted the bloody iron flavor of blood.

For the first few nights, I sobbed.

After a few weeks, I occasionally sniffled.

A few months later, I quit crying entirely.

No Hero came for me.

* * *

Eight years had passed in the basement he kept me locked up in, and I had grown almost apathetic. The light had disappeared from my eyes, staring into the mirror was like staring at a ghoulish zombie: dark shadows under eyes, hollow cheeks, thin, bony body… I was anything but healthy, but I didn't really care anymore.

Every once in a while, Hiyama would give me something sweet to eat, like muffins or cupcakes, but unlike my naïve child self, I no longer found them sweet. They all tasted bland, like cardboard. The talk shows on TV weren't amusing anymore either; my world became black and white.

I got up and showered as usual, trying to wash off the smell of beer, blood, leather, and men. Each new wound stung as the hot water ran over it, but I had become used to the pain. I was tempted to pick at the scabs, but sense told me not to.

What had become different that particular morning was, although I had a clear idea of what happened last night (and various other nights), I couldn't recall any pieces of memories. Last night, I had showered, gone to bed, waited fearfully for that man to return from work, he returned, came into the basement, and then…what happened?

I was still young, so I doubted that I had developed Alzheimer's, but this memory impairment was not explainable by ordinary forgetfulness. Had I time skipped? No, that was not my Quirk. If there was a Quirk that allowed time travelling, it would've caused an international commotion long ago.

Although confusion bubbled within me, my expression remained the same as a puppet. I got dressed slowly and opened the drawer for a hair brush, and to my surprise, a note had been left for me.

Instinctively, I thought that it was from Hiyama, and I had an impulse to crumple it up and throw it out. However, my senses told me to read it. The contents consisted only of three sentences, but it startled me greatly.

 **Dear Nana, don't worry, I will protect you. I won't let him hurt you. Love, Hana.**

I looked around to make sure I was the only one in the basement. I clutched the note tightly in my trembling fists as hot tears trickled down my cheeks. I started to cry, an act which I haven't done in ages.

My Hero had come for me.

* * *

Eventually, more identities joined Hana and I. There were eight of us in total, and we numbered ourselves to make identification simpler. I was labeled #7, since my name was Nana (Japanese for seven), it was funny, since I was the original identity.

Hana was labeled #8, because her name shared a syllable with _Ha_ chi (Japanese for eight), we also found this hilarious (perhaps more hilarious than me being #7), because she was the first identity to appear. Although I was the original identity, she was the primary identity. I knew how not being able of having control over one's own body felt, so it was the least I can do for her in order to thank her. She deserved to have control over the body, because it was always her that protected us from Hiyama.

Seeing than Hana and I shared a number pattern in our names, my other identities decided to name themselves according to numbers as well. There were some arguments on who was going to be #4, because it was an unlucky number. And in the end, we ended up with two #3's, but that wasn't a bother.

What was interesting though was that all my other identities had their own Quirks; Quirks that were different from mine. We came to a conclusion that although sharing the same body, each identity of a DID patient would have different Quirks (Hana was an identity without a Quirk). It made sense to us, because there were eight different souls inhabiting the same body, it was only natural for each soul to have their own Quirks. If only I (we) were able to leave this basement, our existences would be a scientific breakthrough, we'd be celebrities!

As unwilling as I was, I had to agree with Hiyama that my own Quirk was useless in combat. Fortunately, the Quirks of my other identities were not. The eight of us formulated an escape plan together, and we waited patiently for the day to execute it to arrive.

However, that day never came.

* * *

One day, Hiyama brought one of his friends down to the basement.

I've never seen other humans asides from Hiyama, so the experience was a bit interesting, but it also sparked some sort of uncertainty within me. What was Hiyama planning to do to Nana now?

I stared at the two men who had cornered me. My heart was pounding. It was my responsibility as the primary identity to protect the other identities. They did not have to experience this, none of them had to, and especially not Nana. Nana created me to be her Hero, and I will fulfill my duty as her Hero.

 _(But where was my Hero?)_

"Wow, she's pretty, how old is she?" The man whom I did not recognize asked.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." Hiyama answered.

"How long have you had her?"

"Since she was seven."

"Damn, you sick pedophile!"

"Can't help it." Hiyama shrugged nonchalantly. "

The man turned to me with lust dancing wildly in his eyes. "Hey girl, what's your name?"

I did not answer him. Instead, I glared at him with hateful eyes. Chances are that he's another BDSM pedophile maniac. Hiyama was a psychopath, so his buddy must be a psychopath too; there was no doubt about that.

"So you're just shoving your used toy to me?" The man asked Hiyama with a huff. "How awful of you; where are your morals?"

"I flushed it down the toilet," Hiyama shrugged. "I've lost interest in her, so I'm giving her to you. I'll have to find a replacement, but she was good while she lasted. Besides, it costs money to feed an extra mouth."

My eyes widened. What was Hiyama saying? What was he going to do to Nana? What was happening?

"You're sick, dude," The other man snorted. "But yeah, although she's hella scarred and used, I'll admit that her face is nice to look at."

"So you're willing to take my used toy? Thanks bud; that helped a lot."

"Shut up, lol."

I could feel the blood roaring in my ears, my head was hurting at the roaring and I was _sick_ of the people before me. SICK. **S-I-C-K**.

"You…" I spoke in a shaky voice. " _You…_ "

Hiyama looked down at me. "What?"

"You kidnapped Nana and kept her chained and locked up here for eight years. You abused her, tortured her, _raped_ her, and now you're just throwing her away…?" I stared, wide-eyed, in utter shock. "You're just going to throw her away like that? After all these years of what you did to her? Just because you've _lost interest_?"

"What's with that third person speech?" Hiyama frowned. "Yeah, so what? What are you gonna do about it?"

The roaring in my ears became louder. I looked at the mirror in the corner; it was reflecting my pale, horror-struck face. A bell rang in the back of my mind as realization dawned on me. If I don't make a move, Nana's hell would never end; I mustn't hope for help from other people. If so, I might as well save her myself, for I was her Hero.

 _(But where was my Hero?)_

I stood up slowly from the bed I was chained to, and with some newly found, unknown source of power, I clenched my fists tightly together, and the iron chains weathered away.

 _Hey, isn't that mine…?_ I heard one of the other identities question in the back of my mind. They tried to reach me, but my wrath had built an invisible wall between us.

 **I'M GOING TO SEND THEM TO HELL.**

The other identities were banging on the invisible wall, screaming, but I shut them out. I was the primary identity; I have control over the body, it's my decision that counts, not theirs.

"I am not your toy, you son of a bitch." I snarled.

"What did you just s–"

" _Shut up!_ " I cut him off with a scream. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired of your bullshit every single fucking day, you took Nana away from her happy life, destroyed her, and now you're just gonna throw her away!? SHE IS NOT YOUR FUCKING SEX TOY!" I dug my nails into my forehead and felt the pulsing quicken. My throat and my lungs felt uncomfortable with the screaming.

The two men raised their hands, ready to activate their own Quirks to defend themselves, but I was quicker. An AK-47 with a silencer attached materialized in my hand, and I loaded it with the speed of lightning as if I was a skilled veteran.

 _Hey, that's my Quirk!_ Another identity yelled in my head. _Why are you able to use our Quirks?_

"How did you…!?" Hiyama was shocked at my sudden display of two different Quirks that he was previously unaware of; I wasn't aware of it either.

There were double images in my eyes and half was covered in red. Without warning, my vision went blind and I could feel the tugging sensation in my temple getting stronger as more blood rushed into my head. There was a violent ripping noise, screams, a thump, and the splattering sound on the ground, and suddenly my vision focused (although the red still existed). Everything thing became crystal clear – including the repulsive faces of the two soon-to-be corpses. They had each lost a limb during my little blackout, and were scrambling towards the stairs.

The taste of my blood was overwhelming as I pulled the trigger of the AK-47 and shot Hiyama in the right lung. I gave him a few extra bullets to release my anger.

His friend stared at us, terrified, and turned to run back up the stairs. "That's not what you said her Quirk was!" He shouted desperately before I fed him a few bullets in the head too. He crumbled into a pile on the stairs, and his blood trickled back down. I was breathing heavily; the adrenaline coursed through my body.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Nothing mattered now; I've done my task. These people won't be bothering Nana anymore since I've killed them.

I felt the throbbing pulse that existed on my forehead; my fingers were covered in blood when I brought it back into my sight. I had probably hit my head on the wall or something during the chaos just now. I staggered towards the shower to wash off the blood.

I didn't care. I didn't care anymore; nothing mattered to me. The fact I just killed two people with this newfound Quirk (which was probably being able to use all the Quirks of the other identities), or the horrified gasps from behind the invisible wall I built. I didn't care anymore.

 _(But where was my Hero?)_

Nana screamed in my head. _Hana, you_ killed _people!_

 _It was to protect you._ I tried to calm her down.

 _That's not how I want it to be!_ She sobbed. _I didn't want you to_ KILL _people! Even if they were awful!_

 _Don't worry; it's my hands that were dirtied, not yours._ My attempts to comfort her didn't seem to be working.

 _What's the difference? We share the same body!_

 _It's okay, it's okay; everything will be fine._

 _I wanted to be a Hero when I grew up; killing people is_ **not** _what Heroes do!_

Hearing this, my expression became bitter.

 _Nana…_

 _What?_ Nana sniffled.

 _I don't think that you'd want to be a Hero._

 _Why?_ Her tone became concerned.

 _Heroes are..._ My voice trailed off.

* * *

 **I was a freak.**

 **I was mentally ill.**

 **I was insane.**

I was made aware of the above three facts in less than a day's time after I left the basement and returned back to the normal society. Had the world always been cold like this? Did it change? Or was it me who changed? Everything that I was once so familiar with had become strange and distant. How long had I been in that basement again? Eight years? Nine years? Ten years? I could barely recall. I couldn't find my way home. Where did I live again?

Penniless and homeless, I wandered the streets for days until I walked into an old, abandoned building and fainted there.

A cold bucket of water splashed onto my face and I jerked awake. I was lying on a hard, wooden floor of a bar. Two men were staring down at me; one I couldn't see his expression, for his entire body was covered by a thick black mist, and the other was visibly annoyed.

A plate of food was set in front of me on the ground. As soon as I saw it, I grabbed towards it without wondering if it was poisoned. I wolfed the entire plate of food down while the two men watched me.

"Are you a starved dog?" The one who seemed annoyed muttered. "No eating manners at all."

I wiped the sauce of the mashed potato away from the edges of my mouth. "Sorry," I mumbled, "I haven't eaten in days."

"Where are you from?" The one surrounded by black mist questioned.

"I-I'm from…"

 _What was my address?_

"Where?" The annoyed one demanded.

 _What was it?_

"I…I'm from…" My mouth was dry.

 _Where was I from?_

"I…" I gave up and hung my head in shame. "I don't remember."

"Haa!? Don't kid around with me!" The annoyed one snapped.

"I'm not!" I protested. "I really don't remember!"

"Calm down, Shigaraki Tomura." The black mist guy told him. "There must be a reason why she doesn't remember. Right?"

I nodded silently; thanking god that at least one of them was willing to listen to me.

"Why?"

"I…" I hesitated. What would they think of me if I told them that I was locked in a basement for eight years, physically and mentally tortured, and developed seven other identities, each with their own Quirks? I didn't want to risk my chances. "…I can't tell you."

"Don't be ridiculous…" Shigaraki Tomura hissed and grabbed towards my face with his hands. "Don't kid around with me!"

"Ack!" I didn't know why, but my body dodged away from his hands instinctively. Something about him told me that he was dangerous, though not in the same way as Hiyama.

"Shigaraki Tomura!" Black mist barked. "Stop!"

He didn'tlisten, and grabbed towards me again. This time, I squeezed my eyes shut in terror.

* * *

"…Huh?" Shigaraki Tomura blinked once, twice. "What the…?"

A small mountain of sand had risen up from the ground and created a shield between his hand and my face. I glared at him. "Don't you dare hurt her!" I snarled.

 _Don't just go on and use my Quirk like that!_ A voice complained in the back, which I ignored.

"What's with the sudden third person talk?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm Hana; the one you just tried to attack now was Nana." I explained curtly. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I think that we should be leaving now. Sorry for the interruption." I lowered the sand back into the ground and turned around to walk towards the exit.

Shigaraki Tomura didn't seem annoyed anymore, in fact, he seemed a bit intrigued. "A patient of the dissociative personality disorder, huh…" He mused. "Interesting…Kurogiri."

"Aye." With a wave of his hand, Kurogiri had created a pool of black mist in front of the exit, blocking my way.

I spun around and sputtered. "What do you want from us?"

"Calm down, don't worry." Kurogiri told me. "We just want to talk to you."

Shigaraki Tomura nodded and sat back down in his chair. "Tell us how you―or Nana, whatever―developed this mental disorder."

"Why?" I asked tentatively.

"We're curious."

"Why should I trust you guys? Although you did offer us food, you seem sketchy."

Shigaraki Tomura threw his hands up into the air. " _Ha_! She called us sketchy! Listen here, little girl," He pointed at me. "We are the League of Villains."

"League of Villains?" I echoed incredulously.

"Yes, that is us." Kurogiri nodded. "Our ultimate goal is to kill All Might."

 _Kill All Might!?_ Nana gasped in horror. _Hana, let's leave! I don't wanna stay here anymore!_

"You're planning to kill the #1 Hero?" I ignored Nana's pleas and asked them instead. I was interested to hear what they had to offer. "The Symbol of Peace?"

"Yes, we are." Shigaraki Tomura sneered. "What? Could it be that you share the same ideologies as us?"

I clenched my fists tightly and chewed the insides of my cheeks. "…Nana was kidnapped by her teacher on her way back home from school when she was seven." I told them bitterly. "She was then chained and locked up in a basement for eight years, abused, tortured, and raped. She created me and a few others to protect herself from the pain. Each of her identities has their own Quirks; I can use the Quirks of all the other identities."

"I see," Kurogiri nodded. "Then why is it that, you sound like you bear an intense grudge against All Might when you mentioned him?"

"No one came!" I screamed. I couldn't help raising my voice, though they didn't seem to mind at all. "No one came to my rescue. If _I_ was _Nana's_ Hero, than who was _my_ Hero? _My_ Hero never came, so that's why I hate! I hate all those hypocritical Heroes! They are liars! They never came for us. They are hypocrites!" I finished screaming and panted, waiting for their response.

 _Hana…_ Nana mumbled. _I-I didn't know you thought that… I'm so sorry._

"Ku-ku-ku…" Shigaraki Tomura giggled. Soon, his giggled turned into hysterical laughter. "Marvelous! Bravo!" He applauded. "Hana, was it?"

"Yes," I nodded. "What?"

"I admire your remarkable grudge against Heroes, so I would like to extend this invitation to you: won't you join the League of Villains with us? That way, you may be able to achieve revenge on Heroes yourself"

My eyes widened. "I-I…" My mouth became dry instantly.

Nana became alarmed. _Hana, stop, don't listen to him!_

"No Hero came to save you, right?" He hopped off his seat and walked towards me. "No one that passed offered to help you, right? You were all alone and ignored, right?"

I nodded mutely.

"Well, you did nothing wrong. The one to blame is to current society of Heroes, not you. So why not destroy it?" He walked even closer; his dry, cracked face was inches from mine. "Why not?"

 _HANA!_ Nana screamed. _Leave! Leave! Leave! I don't wanna stay here!_ _Leave! Leave! Leave!_

"Join…the League of Villains…?" I gulped. My heart was thumping with a thousand beats per minute. "But Nana…and the others…"

"Oh, who cares?" Shigaraki Tomura rolled his eyes and jabbed his finger into my stomach (it was rather painful). "The only one who is stopping you right now is probably Nana, right? She doesn't know what is best for her, because you― _her Hero_ ―came. She's a sheltered child who never knew the cruelness of reality, but _you_ do." He jabbed his finger into my stomach again. " _You're_ the primary identity; _you're_ in charge, not Nana."

…

Hearing his words, I made up my mind in an instant.

 _No! Hana! No!_ Nana screamed.

 _You're not stopping me, Nana._ My tone was cold.

 _No, seriously, stop, please, I'm begging you, I don't want to become a villain!_

 _Well too bad, Heroes are all hypocrites; this is the only correct way!_

 _No! Stop! Please! HANA!_

 _Sorry Nana, but this is for your own good._

The last emotion Nana felt before she faded out was an overwhelming fear for her future, and Hana's bitter wrath against Heroes.

* * *

 **I haven't written stuff for a long time now, but I've been watching My Hero Academia lately and I thought that I should really write something about it. However, although I have pretty much the entire storyline planned out in my head, all I've written is this one chapter. I kinda doubt that I'd be able to finish this one (because of homework and school stress and original projects and all that other awesome stuff), but we'll see how it goes. I'll try to update once a week, hopefully. Also, excuse my grammar, because I still hate having people beta my stuff and I'd rather let my grammar die.**

 **Last but not least, review!**


	2. Please, save me

Nana's eyelids fluttered open frantically as she came into consciousness. The horrific sight of other villains immobilized by ice entered her sight. Her last memory had ended off in the bar with Hana, Shigaraki Tomura, and Kurogiri. The scenes had shifted too much for her to comprehend. How long had she not been in control of the body? Days? Maybe weeks? Months?

 _What happened?_ She thought desperately. _Where am I?_ _What's going on?_

 _Ooh! Hey! Nana! You're back!_ As if responding to her confusion, a cheerful voice came from the depths of her mind. _How are you doing?_

 _Hi Sana, I'm very confused to what the situation is right now, can you explain it to me?_ Nana rubbed her temple to ease the migraine, only to discover that the pain in her head was from an open wound. The sticky, warm, wet, iron-smelling liquid trickled down her arm.

 _I don't really know what's happening either, Hana changed a lot after joining the League of Villains._ _She doesn't really let us interfere anymore._ Sana answered.

 _Okay, so did someone hit Hana in the head with a rock?_

 _No, a U.A. student with an ice quirk froze the entire landslide zone. After interrogating one of the other villains, he left. Hana got out of the ice easily enough by using Nina's Quirk, but she did not take the shards of shattered ice into consideration,_ came another voice.

Hearing the keyword, Nana became slightly alarmed. _Itsuna, what do you mean by landslide zone?_

She could almost see Itsuna shrugging. W _e're in the USJ._

 _...We're in the_ _ **what**_ _?_

 _USJ._ Itsuna repeated patiently.

 _The USJ?_

 _Yes, the USJ._

 _The USJ as in the private property of U.A. Academy? The Unforeseen Simulation Joint?_

 _Is there another USJ somewhere else?_

 _I guess not... exactly what happened while I was gone?_ Nana's voice became panicked. _How did I end up here?_

 _You're the only one that Hana shut down completely._ Itsuna informed her. _The rest of us rarely got chances to use the body during the few weeks you were gone, so we're unsure of what's happening too. Rona never liked to be in control to begin with. Hina and Nina dislike the idea of villains so they don't really appear either. Shigaraki Tomura hates Sana and Mina; I actually don't blame him…_

 _Hey!_ Sana shouted indignantly, causing a headache in Nana's head. _Itsuna, you're a MEANIE!_

 _Yeah, yeah, whatever…_ Itsuna brushed off Sana's complaints as if nothing had happened and continued. _Although I get along okay with Kurogiri, he doesn't leak info on what Hana's planning to me. If Hana was in control 95% of the time, I was in control 2%, Sana and Mina 1%, Hina, Nina, and Rona 0.3%, and you 0%._

 _That's comforting to know._ Nana muttered in her head.

 _Well, although her love for you is incredibly twisted, she_ _ **is**_ _doing what she thinks is best for you._ Itsuna pointed out.

Nana chewed the insides of her cheeks. The idea was unsettling. Although Hana was doing what she thinks is right, she did not like it. But then again, the ties between them couldn't be broken so easily. This was not an I-don't-wanna-talk-to-you-or-play-with-you-ever-again child's tantrum. She cannot just avoid Hana at school and not eat lunch with her from now on. Things are way more complicated than that.

 _So I guess that the League of Villains has decided to attack the USJ of U.A. Academy...? Why though?_ She shook the unpleasant thoughts away and questioned.

 _I've heard that All Might had become a teacher at U.A.!_ Sana chirped. _Didn't they say they wanted to kill him? Maybe that has something to do with this! I don't know if they'll succeed though. Is he really strong, Nana? Is he strong? I want to know! I want to know! Tell me!_

 _Yes, he is very strong._ Nana answered Sana's demands patiently. _I've always wanted to become a hero like him when I was young, before I got kidnapped and created you guys..._ Her voice trailed off as she was reminded of her current situation. She hung her head in shame.

 _What's wrong?_ Itsuna asked.

 _Since Hana joined the League of Villains, I'm a villain now…_ Nana sighed heavily. _But I don't want to be a villain._

 _Oh, you're still troubled over that? No one cares!_ Itsuna shouted. _Nana, if you really don't want to be a villain, just run away now! Look around you, no one's looking, they're all frozen! You didn't cause any damage to the USJ; Hana didn't either, because she was stopped before she could. If you can get away successfully without being caught, no one can lay any charges against you! Besides, you have DID, people will pity you even if you get caught, so that's a plus. And to be honest, I don't want to be a villain either!_

 _Really? I thought you said that you got along okay with Kurogiri?_

 _He only bought me a few textbooks so I can catch you up on your education, that's all. I've organized the information and threw it in the hippocampus._

* * *

Author's Words: Since the opportunity came, I'm just gonna explain how they talk to each other in the head right now. Feel free to skip this explanation if you want, but I think it's better if you don't.

So think of their head like a school dorm. Each identity has their own private rooms where the other identities could not enter. Room sizes reflect how active each identity is, so Hana has the largest room, and so on. The larger the room, the more space to conceal things, so Hana can hide a lot more stuff _#secrets_ from the other identities. When Hana shut Nana down, she had simply locked Nana in her room with her will, but a sudden blow to the head had knocked Hana out (therefore she had to go back to her room to treat her wounds), so Nana was able to leave her room and regain control of the body.

There is also a common room in the dorm. This is where the identities that leave their rooms can exchange ideas freely and have conversations in the head. In this case, Itsuna had thrown eight years' worth of organized-compressed-education-knowledge into the common room, so every identity could use it.

There is also a steering wheel on the wall of the common room. Whenever an identity wants to take control of the body, they simply grab the steering wheel and start maneuvering. The identities usually take turns having control over the steering wheel, but arguments of who should go next occasionally break out too. In Hana's case, she had forcibly occupied the steering wheel and refused to give it up.

* * *

 _You did? Thank you._ Although Nana was aware that Itsuna was incredibly intelligent, she was still mildly surprised that she was able to help her catch up on eight years' worth of schoolwork in a few weeks.

 _Don't bother, I just like learning. It's a coincidence that we share the same body._

 _Haha, yeah..._ Nana decided to focus on the current situation. She was in control of the body now, which was a good thing. She had to get out of USJ before someone catches her or Hana takes control again.

A cold breeze blew over her and she shuddered. She hadn't taken notice of her―Hana's―villain attire. It was relatively revealing with only a strapped...what do you call it? Bralette? Bandeau? Cropped tank? She didn't know what it was, but it was _way_ too revealing for her taste. She was also wearing jean shorts and boots; Hana's fashion sense mystified her. She felt embarrassed in the outfit.

 _The one who used the ice Quirk to stop the villains, is it a U.A. student? Nana wondered. How impressive, as expected of a to-be Hero, I guess..._ She thought as she dashed away from the frozen landslide zone in frantic little jumps and attempted to find her way towards an exit.

As she sprinted through the USJ, she felt a tsunami of negative emotions (namely jealousy) wash over her for some unknown reason.

 _I could've become a student at U.A. too, if only I hadn't…_ Her thoughts trailed off into bitterness.

She exited the iced landslide zone and climbed up to a high spot to figure out her whereabouts. She noted a couple fights going on that were scattered around the different areas of USJ. To her absolute surprise, she saw All Might engaged in a battle with a monstrous villain she didn't recognize. Shigaraki Tomura and a few other U.A. students were scattered by, seeming to be awed by All Might's demonstration of power. Although she was unable to observe the fight up close, she could feel goosebumps forming on her skin.

 **It was incredible, even from such a distance.**

As much as she would've liked to continue watching the fight, she tore her eyes away and located the exit. It was closed and guarded by a few other students.

 _I don't want to go through them..._ Nana whimpered fearfully. _I don't want to fight and hurt them, or get caught as a villain who attacked the USJ._

 _It's okay._ Itsuna told her. _I have a plan._

 _You do?_

 _Yeah, but do you trust us the body for a bit?_

Nana nodded. _Of course, why would I not?_

Sana made a strangled noise. *cough* _Hana_ *cough*.

Itsuna ignored Sana. _Great, Hina, Nina, I need you guy's help._

 _Sure._ A new voice joined the conversation, it was Hina. _Anything is better than being a villain._

 _Same here._ Nina's voice emerged from the silence. _What do you want?_

 _Well, Nana, give the body over to Hina first..._

* * *

 _Here you go._ Nina said as she handed the control back to Nana a few minutes later.

 _Thank you._ Nana was grateful that her other identities were willing to help. With the combined use of Hina and Nina's Quirks, they were able to create a small hole in the thick wall of the USJ, just barely enough to let Nana's body pass through.

 _Don't bother._ Hina said in an indifferent voice. _To be honest, I don't care about good or evil, hero or villain or whatever. I just don't like how Hana is making everything about herself. It annoys me a lot. It's nice to see how things aren't going her way. And it's even better to make things not go her way._ She cackled gleefully.

 _Oh..._ Nana nodded slowly. Hina's frustration with Hana must've been there for a while now. _Okay...?_

 _Well, what are you waiting for Nana?_ Sana shouted in her head. _Why are you caring about Hana's feelings at a time like this? If you get caught, you'll get send to jail! I don't wanna be in jail (although I can jailbreak easily enough)! Run Nana! Run! Run like the wind! Get out of here! Run! Run! Run!_

Nana's body reacted immediately at Sana's reminder. She didn't even have to think about it to start her legs moving. She sprinted away from the USJ at the fastest speed that her legs can carry her. The distance between her and the dome structure increased gradually as the seconds passed. She felt somewhat more reassured and relieved as the large building becoming smaller.

(But where will I go if I escape?)

 _We need to find another remote location where we can make another hole in the wall, or let Nina fly over it._ Itsuna instructed. _But I don't see a wall or exit of any sorts anywhere near... Exactly how large is U.A. Academy?_

 _Quite large,_ Nana answered. _I used to watch their sports festival stuff on TV. They have replica city districts for training, multiple gyms, and quite a few stadiums._

 _Oh rich people!_ Sana groaned in exasperation. _I'm jelly~_

 _You probably wouldn't remember the layout of the entire campus just from those few times where you watched TV, right?_ Itsuna asked.

 _No._

 _Yeah, what did I expect?_

 _Not everyone has a photographic memory like you, Itsuna._ Sana grumbled. _Stop showing off your brains!_

 _But we share the same body, shouldn't it be possible? If Hana could use all our Quirks, then..._

Nana wasn't listening to the bickering in her head. Distance was all that mattered right now. She wasn't stopping for anything and she sure as hell wasn't going to look back at the USJ. Curiously, the more brutal the thumping, the calmer her heart became. She prayed for the help of God; an act which she haven't done in ages. She used to be religious, but those years in the basement had turned her into an atheist.

(Where did I live again? How will I get home? Will mom and dad accept me like this?)

She didn't have the words or the time to describe the temperature of the asphalt on the sole of her foot and how the sunny weather was literally killing her. She had been excited to see the blue sky again when she first got out of the basement, but she soon realized that her body had gotten used to the dark completely. Whenever basked in the sun, her battle power automatically goes down 40%.

(What if the League of Villains is the only place that doesn't mind me for who I am?)

She bursted out of the bushes and trees she had passed through and landed on a small brick path; it must've been a garden of some sorts, because pretty flowers were planted and the hedges were neatly trimmed. The shades of the trees were cool and provided her temporary refreshment; she thought that this would probably be a neat place to eat lunch at.

…She wasn't the only one who had that idea.

He was only a foot away from her, sitting against the tree with his lunch sandwich in hand. His earphones were plugged in, but he didn't seem to be listening to his music at all. His purplish-blue eyes widened for a second in surprise, but then narrowed instantly. He closed his jaw after realizing it was open. Setting his half-eaten sandwich aside, he stood up to face her.

"You…" He started slowly. "You're not a U.A. student, are you?"

Nana's heart thumped wildly; she wouldn't be surprised if she had fainted then and there. The boy's cold, emotionless eyes stared into hers; she felt naked, as if he was seeing through everything that she didn't want him to know.

She turned around and ran away from him. She didn't look back but she could hear his footsteps after her. She wasn't exactly a slow runner, but compared to him, she was slow enough. She blamed her rusty running skills on the years that she spent locked up in a pedophile's basement, never having time to jog or work out.

He grabbed hold of Nana's shoulder, but she shoved him away. He lost his balance for a split second, and then she started to run again. But she could hear him pulling himself back to balance. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop roughly and pinned her against a tree. The difference between their height and strength was frightening.

"You haven't answered my question." The flat tone of his voice made a rock sound lively. "You're not a U.A. student, right? Who are you?"

 _This is it. My end is here._

"…I'm sorry, please don't hurt me…" She whimpered frightfully and squeezed her eyes shut. Two lines of tears streamed down her cheeks and she trembled in fear. What was he going to do to her? Was he gonna hand her to the police? Would she go to prison?

 _I can turn him into a mummy if you want._ Hina offered.

 _Then I'll drown him in quicksand!_ Sana chirped. _No one will ever find him!_

 _No!_ Nana wailed. _I don't wanna hurt him..._

Shinso Hitoshi frowned slightly at her curious reaction. "…Stand still." He ordered.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she had been petrified. She stood stiffly in the same spot, unable to move or speak. Her brain felt fuzzy and dazed, as if she was standing the middle of a haze. She stared at the boy before her, terrified of what was going to happen next.

Hitoshi studied her with an indifferent expression. He estimated her to be around the same age as him. Her straight, long black hair reached her waist like a waterfall, and her face would be considered rather pretty in the standards of society. Her skin was extraordinarily pale, as if she had never basked in the sun before, making her seem a bit ill. There was a wound on her head where the blood (now dry) had trickled down her face. However, what startled him was the amount of scars on her body; they stretched from her neck and down to her limbs. Even the back of her hands and fingers were scarred. She must've experienced a rough and violent upbringing, he concluded.

"Who are you?" He asked again. "Answer truthfully."

"I'm..." _Guys, help me!_ Nana begged for help weakly. _I-I can't move!_

 _It must be his Quirk._ Itsuna declared without hesitation. _He can probably brainwash and control whomever that answers him._

 _What do I do?_ Nana asked.

 _Hey, hey, hey, why don't you leave it to me?_ A voice sang cheerfully. _I've never met a healthy normal teenage boy before, this should be interesting!_

 _Huh?_ Nana, Itsuna, Hina, and Nina all became **extremely** alarmed. _H-Hold on, Mina! No! Wait!_ _ **MINA**_ _!_

* * *

"You ask me who I am?" Mina mused as a sly grin graced her lips. "I'm whoever you want me to be."

 _What the fuck..._ Shinso stared. "Are you a villain?" He forced his tone to remain even.

"Not necessarily." Mina giggled and placed her hand onto his cheek, stroking his smooth skin with her thumb. "I've never seen a teenage boy in real life before." She murmured and licked her lips. "But aren't you a cute one?"

Shinso usually held a stoic expression, but this time, even he was surprised. Although he was aware that all villains were somehow messed up, she exceeded his expectations. He brushed her hand away with a poker face. Asides from her curious actions, there was something else that he was concerned about.

 _How did she escape my Brainwash?_ He wondered. _There weren't any outer forces that could've snapped her out of it, and I don't think that I lost my concentration at some point either. Also, why did she suddenly become a different person? Wasn't she begging me for mercy just a minute ago?_

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Mina asked. The distance between them was uncomfortably close. "Don't ignore me."

… _Oh my god, I can't watch this anymore._ Hina moaned and retreated back into silence.

 _Tell me when this is over...blegh..._ Nina coughed and followed Hina away.

 _Aww guys, really?_ Sana whined. _Things are finally about to get interesting though!_

 _Sana, shut up..._ Although she wasn't in control of the body, Itsuna felt a migraine coming.

 _Meanie!_

Nana was close to tears. _I'm not the one flirting, and yet I'm so embarrassed...Why, Mina, why... Why are you using my body to flirt with a random boy I don't even know?_

 _Mina's a shameless bitch who literally flirts for a living, that's why._ Itsuna answered sourly. _You should've been there when she attempted to do so with Shigaraki Tomura._

 _She did not!_ Nana shrieked. _**MINA!**_

* * *

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Shinso spoke again. "How did you escape my Brainwash?" He questioned.

Mina shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not important."

"For you, but not for me." He said. "If you can escape it, it means that there's a loophole in my ability. I would like to know how you did it."

"…You like cats, don't you?" Mina asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you own a cat?"

Shinso became slightly alarmed. _How did she know?_

"There's cat fur on your uniform." Mina explained and held up a small piece of fur. "I snatched it off your back just now. The color kinda blends in with the blazer, so I guess it's a grey one?"

Shinso didn't answer. _She is very skilled at observing..._ He thought. But what is she going to do with that information? _Does her observing skill have something to do with her finding out the possible loophole in my ability?_

Mina smiled at him. "You seem a bit troubled." She mused. "But I think I should leave now; the voices in my head are all screaming at me."

"The voices in your head?" Shinso echoed incredulously. Something told him that this was some sort of hint. It was the key to crack her odd behavior.

Then, much to his surprise, she kissed the cat fur that she had taken off from his uniform jacket, grinning and waving before transforming into a familiar grey cat―it was his cat, she had copied the appearance of his cat, how did she do that? Shinso couldn't believe what he had just saw. _Is that her Quirk? Transformation? If she is indeed a villain, than she might've stolen some information from the school using this Quirk. I must catch her and bring her in._

Mina sprinted away with the extreme agility of a cat's body. "Goodbye!" She called.

It felt weird to hear a human voice coming from a cat's body (especially a cat identical to his cat). With a grit of his teeth, He sprinted after the cat.

 _If you were planning to transform into something to escape, do it sooner!_ Itsuna shouted. _Nana's on the verge of death from embarrassment you slut!_

 _Aww Itsuna, don't be so angry!_ Mina laughed half-heartedly. _You'll get wrinkles!_

 _How many times do I have to say this? We share the same freaking body!_

Shinso was almost unable to keep up with her. He almost wished that she was still back in human form. _There's no way that I can catch up to a cat._ He thought bitterly. _If she can break through my Brainwash once, she can probably do it again, so there's no point in using Brainwash… What do I do…?_

As they were about to exit the garden area, he saw a few of his fellow classmates up ahead. An idea sprang into mind.

"Hey!" He called.

"Huh?" His classmates looked up. "Shinso? How rare of you to talk to us, what's wrong?" They called back.

"Grab that cat for me!"

"Cat?" The other students from the General Department looked down.

Mina screeched to a halt as multiple pairs of eyes fixated on her. _This is not good…_ She thought in cold sweat and darted aside into the bushes. _Evacuate! Evacuate! Retreat! Retreat! Abort Mission! Abort mission!_

However, one of the students had a capturing Quirk. He trapped her easily and picked her up from the ground.

 _This is not good, this is not good…_ Mina chanted in her head as the student handed her to Shinso. _Hey guys, can I call for help?_

 _YOU got us into this!_ Itsuna roared. _But fine, since Nana's still recovering from embarrassment and Sana is too unreliable, I'll switch with you after this. I doubt that he'll have you stay in a place with so many people anyways…_

 _Okay, haha…_ XP

 ** _You should be ashamed of yourself_**.

"Why did you want us to catch this cat?" The student with the capturing Quirk asked.

Shinso put on the mask of a perfect smile as he stroked her back. Mina felt a chill down her spine. "This is my cat," He explained (lied) smoothly, "I don't know how she got into the school, but I guess that she missed me too much. I'm gonna hide her until the end of the day. Keep it a secret for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, dude."

Shinso turned around without a second word and marched away, still with Mina in her cat form in his arms. After he got back to the original spot, he held up the cat and glared into its eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded once again. "I am asking you this question seriously."

Mina licked him and smiled.

"Huh?" He blinked once, twice. What did she just do?

The cat in his hands giggled. "Alrighty, I got what I wanted so I'm done here, I'll be leaving now, okay? Don't miss me too much, because your next opponent is known to have a bad temper."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could register what had happened, the cat vanished from his grip. She had turned back into human form again, but something was different. Instead of the crying, whimpering face or the flirty demeanor, she now seemed cold and indifferent. It was as if she had changed into three different beings in the matter of a few minutes.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mina." Itsuna muttered. "You just killed Nana."

 _Who is she talking to?_

She glanced at Shinso. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, but we really must leave now."

 _We?_

"It would be best if fighting can be avoided, and that you can pretend none of this ever happened."

 _Impossible._

"But if you cannot take my advice…" A Glock 17 pistol materialized in her hands. Itsuna placed her finger onto the trigger. "I may have to hurt you."

 _Where did she pull out that pistol from?_ Hitoshi wondered. Instead of fearing for his life, he was more concerned with her demonstration of two entirely different Quirks. _Is it possible for one person to have two entirely unrelated Quirks? Although Todoroki from 1-A can technically utilize two Quirks as well, they are counted as one, for they are both temperature/element related; but transformation and materializing firearms have nothing in common._

As he was deep in thought, trying to solve the mystery, Itsuna suddenly gasped and hugged her head, as if she was having a migraine. After a few howls of pain, she buckled to her knees and moaned. "Don't…don't…please don't come out yet…" She gasped between each breath. "Stay…there… **HANA**."

A wave of nausea washed over Shinso, and he covered his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from puking. Goosebumps formed on his skin and an icy finger traced down his spine. _What is this?_ He thought frantically. _I've never felt so ill before, something is coming. A villain? No, if that's the case, she shouldn't be behaving like that…_ He didn't know where he got the next idea from, but he somehow knew he was correct. _It's coming from **within** her._

He looked up at her, only to see her gagging and reaching her hand out to him. The Glock 17 pistol had disappeared, and she seemed to be suffering greatly. He soon realized that she wasn't the apathetic person anymore, and nor was she the flirty one. She was the one that he had initially met, the one that had begged him for forgiveness. She was mouthing something to him with tearful eyes.

"Please, save me."

* * *

 **Character Profile #1 –** **Itsuna**

 **Quirk: Firearms**

The most intelligent identity out of the seven identities Nana created. She is a realistic and logical thinker with no tolerance for messing around. Her quirk allows her to materialize any sorts of firearms from thin air. The weapons will disappear after she is done using her Quirk. Although she has only demonstrated normal shooter weapons up until now, the true potential of her Quirk lies within her natural talent for sniping. She can shoot two kinds of bullets: normal ones and compressed air bullets. The survival rate is higher with the compressed air bullets.

* * *

 **Character Profile #2 – Mina**

 **Quirk: Transformation**

She is a very flirtatious social butterfly. Her bisexuality allows her to target her interests in both males and females. She is able to transform into anything or anyone she had kissed before, though not including inanimate objects. The limitations of her Quirk is very flexible, for she does not have to kiss the person or animal directly. Kissing something that once belonged to the target may also work too, but note that it must be something that contains their DNA. Kisses that occur during her transformed state also counts as well.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, so I managed to squeeze chapter 2 out of me. Although the writing is quite choppy, I am proud of myself. I am still working on how to make the dialogue of each identity distinguishable (because I just have everything in Italics right now), and I hope I can come up with a solution to make stuff easier to read. Since there are a lot of identities, I will probably only focus on a few of them (Namely** **Itsuna, Sana, Mina, and Hana) throughout the entire story. The other three (Hina, Nina, and Rona) will appear whenever they are needed.**

 **As soon as I saw Shinso Hitoshi, I knew that he was going to be my favorite character. I find his conflicts very interesting. In ways, I created Nana simply to mirror him. Can anyone tell how they mirror each other yet? If no, don't worry, it will be explained very soon *laughs*. Also, I desperately hope that he'll join class 1-A in the official story one day; I think he will though, because he was seen walking with Aizawa down the hallway in one chapter (a fangirl can be hopeful). But until that day really comes, he will have to settle with fanfiction *laughs again*.**

 **Anyways, review!**


	3. Blue Sky With Blue Devils

"Hey…Hey, wake up…Wake up…Wake up, _dammit_!"

Nana jerked back to life and gasped. Where was she? Who was calling her? Her head throbbed in pain and she winced. Every once in a while, she would experience searing migraines, but this time, it was different. She had never felt such intense agony before. It was as if someone was hammering a stake into her skull, the strikes were radiating pain in a way that shattered her brain from the inside-out. Colorful spots flashed before of her eyes

She looked around wildly until she saw the boy from earlier. Realization dawned on her, but somehow she felt comforted. _Ahh…I guess I can't escape anymore…I'll have to face my fate in the end after all… He'll definitely hand me to the police and the Heroes. But first, I need to apologize for causing him so much trouble._

"I'm sorry." She mumbled with her head hung low.

"This isn't something that could be explained with just _sorry_." The boy hissed angrily. "Look around you."

"Huh?" Nana looked up and saw that they were surrounded by sand dunes, empty bullet shells, and dead trees that had been weathered down to ghostly gnarled trunks. It took a few seconds for her to realize that they were still in the garden area. "What happened?" She gasped.

"That's what I want to ask." The boy snapped. "Exactly what are you? Do you have any idea how many Quirks you demonstrated just now?"

"Ermm…" Nana thought about it. For such damage to be caused, it must've been Hana. "Maybe six or seven?"

" _Maybe_?"

"I-I…" Nana's mouth became dry. "I…" She sighed heavily in the end. "It's complicated, you see," She said hastily. "I can't really explain."

The boy was visibly annoyed. "I just got a message that afternoon classes have been canceled." He told her. "Most of the other students have gone home. Rumors say it's due to a villain attack on the USJ, and that all of the teachers had gone over to help. Is that true?"

Nana bit her lips until blood flooded her mouth. Her hands curled into trembling fists. She nodded silently.

"Are you part of the villains who attacked?"

"Not necessarily…" She grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"I can't, it's complicated."

"I'm listening." He squatted down beside her and stared; Nana was afraid to meet his eyes. "It's better if you were honest."

"I _am_ trying to be honest!" Nana protested. "But it really is complicated."

"And as I've told you, I'm listening."

She groaned "You can't get any information out of me, for I honestly don't know the details of the attack either, I wasn't part of it."

"Part of what?"

"Part of the people who planned the attack."

"Then why are you here?"

"As I've said, it's complicated! You wouldn't understand?"

"Oh?" He narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

...

Nana felt extremely frustrated. How was she supposed to explain what had happened? She had no idea of what had happened during the few weeks where Hana was in charge. When she came back to consciousness, she was already in the USJ. And then all she did was run after that…

 _Hold on_ , she thought. Her thoughts had been fuzzy up until now, but she realized the real question. _Hana had just broken free of her control, didn't she? Then how did he survive through her attacks? And why am I the one in control of the body now, and not the others?_

"Before I try to answer your question, can I ask you something else first?" She asked tentatively.

"What?"

"You just fought me, right?"

"Yeah, so? Why are you asking? _You_ just fought me."

"Oh yeah, right, ha-ha… So how did you win again?"

"Win?" He echoed incredulously. "If I had won, you wouldn't be speaking to me right now."

"True." Nana nodded thoughtfully. She remembered that his Quirk was Brainwash. She had been brainwashed by him for a few seconds before Mina took over…

A blush worked its way up her neck and turned her face scarlet. _Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to think of that?_

The boy frowned. "What are you doing?"

Nana didn't realize that she had been tugging on her hair in embarrassment. "No, nothing," She answered hastily. "But aren't you gonna brainwash me again?"

"What's the point? You've escaped it once, you can escape it twice. And although as curious as it is, you don't seem to have any intentions to harm me right now."

"I don't like hurting people, so…"

"You tried to kill me five minutes ago." He deadpanned.

"That wasn't me!" Nana wailed in protest. "That was Hana!"

"Hana?"

Nana gasped and covered up her mouth. _I shouldn't have said that._

The boy frowned slightly, and he gave his next few sentences some thought before speaking "What is your name?" He asked

"…Nanashima…"She answered in a barely audible whisper. "Nanashima Nana."

He nodded slowly at her answer. The puzzle was finally piecing itself together. "And the name you just blurted out was _Hana_ , right?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm gonna ask you again," He forced her to look at him by lifting her chin up. His eyes glared into hers. " _Who are you?_ "

Nana looked into his eyes, and after a moment, she let out a long sigh of defeat. She cannot hide anymore.

"I was seven years old." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I still remember that it was a sunny April day. I bought a raspberry popsicle and ate it as I walked home. I passed an electronics store, and the display TVs were showing an interview with All Might. I still remember getting all excited, telling myself that I would become a great Hero too when I grow up. On the way back home, I met my homeroom teacher, and he offered to give me a ride. He drove a white van."

Shinso realized she was telling a story. He could already see that this story would not have a happy ending. He quieted down and listened.

"He gave me a lollipop." Nana continued. "It was strawberry flavored; he said that it was to congratulate me on getting perfect marks on a quiz that day. I sucked on it happily without being suspicious, but after a few blocks, I started to feel drowsy."

 _You were kidnapped?_

"When I woke up, I was chained to a bed and locked up in an unfamiliar basement." Nana took a deep breath. "My homeroom teacher was beside me, without his shirt on and a leather whip in his hands."

Shinso felt a drop of cold sweat slid down his cheek. Frankly speaking, he had no reason to believe her. She could simply be making up a story to gain his sympathy. However, the scars on her body seemed to be screaming evidence. His attention strayed away from her face, and he studied the scars. Some have faded and some were dark. Nonetheless, it was obvious that they were all whip-slash wounds. And unlike the scars on the rest of her body, the scars on her hands and fingers were stitched up. He wondered if there was a reason for that.

"My teacher pushed himself onto me," Nana continued softly. "I begged him to stop, and I said that I was sorry, but he didn't listen. Instead, he hit me and kicked me and whipped me. It hurt a lot, I cried. I told him that I wanted to go home, but he never let me leave the basement. I stayed there for eight years.

 _Eight years, that's more than half of my life._ Shinso thought. _Ever since Heroes started to appear, crime rates have gone down significantly. However, although the rates have gone down, people seem to have forgotten that crimes like these still exist. Not flashy crimes like robbing a bank or having a gunfight in broad daylight, but shady crimes like kidnapping and rape. These crimes still exist._

"I cried for the first few nights, because it hurt when he ripped me apart. But slowly, I stopped crying. I eventually quit crying after a few months. I became apathetic, numb like a doll. I still loathed the times when he came to me, but I stopped fighting back. I used to think that if only I can last until a Hero came to rescue me, then I can be saved. But no Hero came for me.

I saw that I couldn't break free, and my heart started to vanish. The only thing that was reminding me who I once was was the pain that I experienced every night. I was getting tired of all the misery. I wondered if I'll make it through. Will tomorrow ever come for me? Or am I really just an unwanted piece of yesterday?"

...

"It was curious at first." She placed her finger to her temple. "Since I never leave the basement, I didn't realize that I had memory problems until…I didn't know until when, I had no concept of time. I would get new wounds on my body, but I won't remember when I got them. Then one day, I found a hidden note left for me: **Dear Nana, don't worry, I will protect you. I won't let him hurt you. Love, Hana.** "

Shinso felt a chill down his spine. The way she recited the note from her memory was... _eerie_.

"Maybe it was a dream, or maybe nothing else except that was real; in that particular moment, I felt that I had been saved. My Hero had come for me."

"Hana is your Hero?" He asked incredulously.

"She was."

… _Was..._ Shinso took note of the past tense.

"I asked if there'd ever be a way to stop the pain; she said that she'll protect me and told me to close my eyes and let her take control, so I did. I was never abused after that, though wounds still appeared." She smiled wistfully. "I let her control my body."

"..." Shinso opened his mouth to make a comment, but he closed it after some consideration.

"I started to make more friends though, first it was Hina, and then it was Nina. After that it was Sana, Mina, Itsuna, and Rona... I didn't feel lonely anymore. My Hero had come, and I had company." Nana laughed half-heartedly. "Although there would occasionally some arguments on who should use my body, it was alright. It was better than being alone in the dark."

 _So there are seven different identities_ , He counted. _She is a DID patient._

"I guess that have more than one souls in a body is uncommon enough." Nana sighed. "But is it really weird for each soul to have their own Quirks? To be honest, I don't really think so. It seems only natural to me. Each person has one Quirk; that is a natural law. So what if there are multiple persons in a body? It is only fair for them to have their own Quirks too, right?"

Although Shinso knew that the natural law **definitely** **did not** work that way, he didn't have any ideas on how to argue about it. _That explains why she acted like three different people and was able to use two different Quirks..._ He thought. "Which ones of your identities did I just meet now?"

"Mina, Itsuna, and Hana." Nana answered. "Mina is the cat, Itsuna is the firearms, and Hana is... " Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my god, I almost forgot! I was gonna ask you about Hana!"

"Why are you asking me about your own split personality?" Shinso deadpanned. "Isn't that stupid?"

"It's not that! How did you defeat her?"

"Defeat her?"

"Yeah, defeat her!"

"You're making her sound like a villain."

"You don't understand, she _is_ a villain!" Nana grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Well, technically speaking, she _was_ a Hero before; she was always the one that protected the rest of us in the basement, but at the same time, she was the only one who endured the pain. So one day, she killed my kidnapper and his other psycho friend and..." There were too many things to say. It was difficult to wrap them up in a few sentences.

Shinso held up a hand to stop her there. "Hold on, she _what_?"

"Her stress built up and exploded, but that's not important."

"How is that not important?"

Nana gave an urgent groan. "Oh my god, you listen to me now, alright? This is an emergency; I must know how you did it!"

"Not until you fill me in on the rest of the story." Shinso Hitoshi made it clear that he was not going to step down.

"Oh, fine…Although the eight of us had already formulated a plan that does not involve sacrificing any human lives, Hana just got fed up one day and went ahead and killed my kidnapper instead. She took us out of the basement, and then, and then..." She had trouble thinking of what to say next.

"And then what?" He demanded.

"We... _I_ couldn't find my way home. I roamed the streets for a bit, and then kinda wondered into this old building... And that building just happened to be the base for the League of Villains. It was them who attacked the USJ today."

 _Now we're finally getting to the point…_ "How are you involved with them?"

"Not me, Hana was." Nana grumbled. "I told you it would be complicated."

"I'm following along the story quite well, mind you." He informed her. "So how was _Hana_ involved with the League of Villains?"

"Well, she blamed her pain on the Heroes because they never came to our rescue." Nana mumbled guiltily. "She loathed the Heroes, and Shigaraki Tomura― _the leader of the villains_ ―kinda admired her hate for them? I can't really describe it. And then he asked her to join the League of Villains, which she agreed…"

"You share the same body, why didn't you have a say in it? Or even the other identities."

"Hana is the strongest identity out of all of us." Nana informed him. "I didn't want to become a villain, and I _did_ argue against her. She shut me down with her power; I had no idea of what happened in the past few weeks. When I came back to consciousness, I was already in the USJ." She pointed at the wound on her head. "This blow to the head knocked Hana out, so I was able to regain control over the body. She woke up just now didn't she? So I'm asking you: **how in the** _ **world**_ **did you defeat her?** "

…

…

…

 _Ahh, so that's why…_

Shinso Hitoshi leaned back and shrugged. "You surprised me." He answered.

"Huh?"

"Well, technically, Hana surprised me. I was already overwhelmed by how weird you were. Mina was enigmatic, but I could tell that she was just playing around. Itsuna was a bit more intense, but manageable, but Hana… All I felt from her presence was the will to kill." He tapped the side of his head slightly with his forefinger. "I've never felt such an ill intent before; it almost made me puke. It was as if there was nothing but kill on her mind. Malice of outrageous proportions."

Nana gulped; she clutched her heart as it thumped faster and faster with anxiety. _What have the League of Villains done to you, Hana? You weren't like this before. Can we ever go back to what we once were?_

"...So how did you do it?" She asked after taking a deep breath.

"I brainwashed her before she could get to me." Shinso replied. "To be honest, although she was a blob of pure evil, her mental state was not entirely stable. Despite the fact which she was using many different Quirks at once, her aim wasn't exactly the best, hence this mess" He gestured at the sand dunes, empty bullet shells, and weathered trees. "I was pretty much unharmed."

"Oh." Nana looked down.

" _But_ …"

"But?" She looked back up.

Shinso's expression became serious. "I have never, _**ever**_ , brainwashed someone with such intense concentration before. In fact, my head still hurts from brainwashing her. She was a wild animal, thrashing and struggling against the restraints I set on her consciousness. It took a long while before she completely quieted down―I ordered her to go to sleep."

"I see," Nana mumbled. "So that's why I can't feel her anymore. She was forcibly put to sleep…" She nodded at him. "Thank you for doing that and telling me this. I cannot express how much I appreciate it. And…"

She pulled off her leather belt and handed it to him. "I've learned what I wanted to know, so I'll have no regrets now." She forced a smile. "You can take me to the Heroes."

Shinso stared at the leather belt she handed him for a few seconds before he realized that she was… _a villain?_

A cloud of confusion rose to his mind. Was the girl in front of him really a villain? Judging from her story just now, she was merely a victim. The villain was not her; it was Hana, one of her dissociated identities. It was Hana who had joined the League of Villains and was involved in the attack on USJ, it was not Nana. Nana was the one that had begged him to save her from the control of Hana.

But why was she asking him to treat her, a victim, like a villain? He was supposed to take a victim to the Heroes and let them sentence her? It didn't make sense. Normally, he would have a clear idea of what was right and what was wrong. However, he could not recall a single thing right now apart from Nana's crying face, begging him to save her.

"You called to me for help," he said quietly. "You were crying."

Nana smiled wearily. "I did," she admitted. "Thank you." She held out her wrists to him. "It's okay; I'm used to being locked up."

Shinso didn't say anything, he simply stared at her. Although he knew what she said was true, he was finding it extremely difficult to tie her up.

 _What am I doing?_

"The sky that I saw after eight years in the basement, it was really beautiful." Nana mumbled to herself. "I'm thankful that I got to see it one more time."

The scars and her arms and stitches on her hands were right in front of Shinso's eyes. It was a bloody reminder of the horrors she had been through. He tightened his grip on the belt she had handed him and gritted his teeth. It was impossible to tie her up. She wasn't a villain, she was a victim. Why did he have to tie a victim of kidnapping, rape, and torture up? What did she do to deserve such treatment?

"What are you waiting for? You have to tie me up, I'm a villain. Please don't make this hard for me."

 _It's not just about you, goddammit._

"Hey, are you listening?"

With a grit of his teeth, Shinso dropped the belt to the ground. "This isn't what Heroes are supposed to do." He said. "Leave, now."

"…Wait, what?" Nana blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't ever let me see you again." He turned his head away.

"Hold on, you're a student of U.A., aren't you?" Nana screamed and pulled him back to face her. "You're a Hero in training! You're supposed to send villains to where they belong!"

"But you're not a villain! This isn't what Heroes are supposed to do!" Shinso snapped.

"I have a villain living within me, what's the difference?" She shot back.

"As long as I'm alive, I won't release Hana from the brainwash." He promised her. "I do long to be a Hero, but sending victims to prison is the last thing I wanna do. Now _go away!_ "

"No, I will not!"

"Leave!"

"No!"

Their argument was forcibly put to a stop as a third voice joined them: "There, there, you should both calm down." Nedzu said as he walked into the circle with Snipe and Midnight. "I agree with Shinso-kun from 1-C, this is indeed not something a Hero should do. But I disagree with just letting her leave like that."

"Pro Heroes?" Nana gasped.

Shinso's eyes widened in disbelief. "Principle, Snipe, and Midnight...How long have you guys been there?" He asked tentatively.

"Since the start," Snipe answered. "Principle Nedzu found your conversation interesting, so he decided to eavesdrop."

"You both look so terrified." Nedzu laughed. "Relax!"

Neither of them was able to relax.

"The three of us all came to the same conclusion." Midnight explained. "It is absolutely not Hero-like to arrest a victim who was forced to become a villain against her own will. However, your case is a bit special." She nodded at Nana. "You are a DID patient."

"Yeah..." Nana bit her lips. _What are these Heroes thinking?_

"It is very dangerous to let a DID patient wonder the streets on their own, not to mention that one of the identities is a villain. Besides," Midnight turned to Hitoshi. "Even if you promise that you won't let go of your brainwash, who can guarantee that there won't be accidents?"

Both of them were unable to defend themselves or protest. They exchanged a bitter glance together, but realized immediately that they were not friends and turned away.

"Nanashima-san, I would very much like to speak with you." Nedzu gestured towards the direction of the main building. "Also, Hitoshi-kun, please do not go home yet. I would also like to speak to you too."

"You're gonna speak to us separately?" Shinso questioned.

"Yes, at first, but I will speak to both of you together after the private sessions are over." Nedzu smiled. "Is that alright with the two of you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Shinso glanced at Nana with a raised eyebrow.

She held up her hands in a surrendering position. "I don't think I'm in the position to refuse anything."

"Well then, let's go!"

"Wait, hold on!" Nana blurted out.

The three Pro Heroes turned around. "Is there something wrong?"

Nana picked up the belt that Shinso had dropped to the ground and held out her hands. "I should be tied up." She mumbled.

Nedzu laughed. "No you don't, you're a guest! Now let's get you some clothes and prepare you some tea. You look like you haven't had a proper meal in ages? Let's get you something to eat too."

"... _ **What**_?"

* * *

As the five of them walked towards the main school building, Nana realized something and turned to Hitoshi. She tugged on his sleeve.

"What?" He grunted in annoyance.

"Now thinking about it, I haven't learned your name yet. What is it?"

"…Shinso Hitoshi."

"Ahh, okay, nice to meet you, I guess."

"I don't think that greeting is suitable for our situation anymore."

* * *

 **Each identity will be introduced when they get a major part in a chapter, so stay tuned for more! (Also, who the hell cares about characters being ooc as long as I'm happy lol yolo swag)**

 **Review please!**


	4. Cloudy After Sunny

Nana was brought into the now empty school building, and she was led up to the office floor. After hesitating, she voiced her confusion tentatively. "Um, is it really okay for someone like me to be here?" She squeaked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, I could possibly be a villain too, can I not...? I may have just lied about the entire kidnapping thing. Why are you touring me around the school like this? Aren't you afraid that I'd leak your information to the League of Villains?"

The three adults exchanged amused glances.

"You have no idea how huge your case was, do you?"

"Huh?"

Hitoshi frowned slightly and pointed at her. "Is she some sort of celebrity?"

"Shinso-kun, you were too young back then to remember the uproar. Your parents probably shielded you from the information too; it wasn't exactly appropriate for children to know."

"What happened?"

"Well, to start it off, she was spirited away." Snipe nodded at Nana. "People seemed to have forgotten that shady crimes like these still exist because average crime rates have gone down significantly. Her case served as a bloody reminder to us all. No matter how hard the Heroes tried to find her, they never found a trace of clue. Some people even started to blame Heroes for her disappearance. That case was sort of a milestone in shaping the image of current Heroes to the public today... Sorry if this conversation makes you uncomfortable, Nanashima."

Nana did not realize that her fists had been clenched together tightly. She quickly forced a smile. "It's alright. It's nice to know that Heroes did try to look for me. I'm very thankful for your efforts."

"Do you know why we trust you enough to have you around the school now?" Midnight asked. "We know that you're a victim of a shocking, heinous kidnapping. Your case was a bloody lesson to all people who dare to refer to themselves as pro Heroes today. Seeing you in person, we are reminded of what we owe you even more."

Nana nodded. "I understand..." She said softly. "Sorry and thank you."

"There is no need to apologize." Nedzu chirped. "Nanashima-chan, I'd like to speak to you first! Shinso-kun, can you wait outside my office for a bit?"

Hitoshi nodded mutely and sat down on a guest couch.

"Here," Midnight shoved Nana a set of clothes. It was the sports uniform for U.A. students. "You seem uncomfortable in those clothes."

"I am _very_ uncomfortable." Nana took the set of sports uniform over gladly. "Thanks for lending this to me."

"No problem, let's get you changed first."

"Okay."

"The washroom's this way. I'll show you where it is."

Hitoshi gave Nana an indifferent, sideways glance as she exited the area.

* * *

After she changed into the sports uniform they generously lent her, Nana was brought into Nedzu's office. He offered her a cup of hot tea and told her to sit down. Nana felt the fabric of the uniform they provided her to wear for the time being between her fingers. It was made of cotton, and was very comfortable. She had not worn something this fine in ages.

"Nanashima-chan, how old are you this year?" Nedzu asked with a smile.

Nana was a bit hesitant to answer; she was extremely nervous. "I was kidnapped when I was seven, and it's been approximately eight years," she mumbled. "I'm fifteen right now."

"How is your education level?"

"I did not graduate from elementary or middle school, but Itsuna—she's the smartest identity out of all the identities I created—she managed to catch me up on my education over the past few weeks."

"Oh? How did she do that? I'm curious, please tell me!" Nedzu seemed awfully enthusiastic.

"Well, she was very intelligent to start with, and she personally adores reading and studying. Someone from the League of Villains bought her textbooks to read. She absorbed all the information and organized it in our head. I-I can't explain how it actually works, but I would say it's like a group chat or a discussion platform? She puts the resource there, and all of us can see it and use it. I don't know how I understand the material, but I do. It makes sense in my head."

"Ooh, interesting!" Nedzu seem genuinely impressed. "So if you took middle-school level exams right now, do you think you can pass?"

"I-I don't know, probably?"

"Well, you can always just let Itsuna write it for you. We wouldn't know the difference." The principle chuckled to himself.

"Ermm..." Nana felt extremely awkward. "May I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Oh pardon me, it's just that cases of DID are rare, and I love learning new things."

"Okay...?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned, let's get down to the serious stuff! You've said that your other identity Hana killed your kidnapper and a friend of his?"

"Yes."

"What is the name of your kidnapper?"

Nana was reluctant to voice the name. "Hiyama."

"Hiyama huh?" Nedzu turned to his computer and scrolled through some sort of databank. "Well, I must inform you, no bodies under the title _Hiyama_ was found over the past few weeks. Could there be a mistake?"

"What?" Nana's eyes widened. She started to panic. "That's impossible! Hana shot him with an AK-47 like seven times!"

"Tracing your footsteps back to the general area you came from, there was a report from a family of three who heard something strange coming from their neighbor's house." Nedzu scrolled through the files and read off of it. "That may have been the gunfire. They did dial for the police as well, but when the officials got there, records say that the entire house had been wiped clean. There were no signs of a person ever living there and no corpses at all."

"How...?" Nana slumped down in her chair. "How...?" Instead of fear, more was disbelief.

"Well, since no corpses were found and no evidence could prove that you ever were there, no prosecutor can lay a charge on you for murder. However, if Hiyama is still alive, you are unable to sue him either for the lack of evidence. This isn't a bad news, but it isn't good news either."

Nana nodded blankly. "Okay."

 _There are definitely greater forces at play, but we don't know what yet. It may be the League of Villains, though I doubt the possibility. I don't think that she would be able to absorb that information either with her current mental state, so let's just leave it for the time being..._ Nedzu thought. "Can you provide us on any information against the League of Villains?" He asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Nana hung her head in shame. "The best way to gain information is through Hana, who was directly involved with them, but she's..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's alright, I understand." Nedzu interrupted her hastily. "Call you call Shinso-kun in for me? He's waiting outside."

Nana blinked. "Is that all we're gonna talk about?"

"Hmm? Oh no, that's not all. I want to speak to the two of you together about the rest. You can take the tea with you."

"Okay." Nana stood up and pushed her chair in. "Thank you." She picked up the cup of warm tea (which she hadn't touched at all) and was about to exit the office when Nedzu stopped her.

"Oh, wait, hold on! I almost forgot!"

Nana whirled around. "Y-Yes?"

"I might take a bit longer with Shinso-kun, so would you mind doing these exam sheets for me while I talk to him?" He whipped out a thick stack of paper from out of nowhere and shoved it into her arms. Nana was careful to not let her drink spill.

"Hold on, aren't these…?" She noticed what the papers were about and frowned slightly. "Aren't these elementary-level exam papers?" _What are these doing in a high school? And it's on every subject… Math, English, Socials, Science…_

"There are some middle-school leveled ones below." Nedzu told her. "I'm just curious to how well you can do on academics! You wouldn't mind helping me collect data on the development of the brain and intelligence of a DID patient, would you?"

 _Ah, so that's why…_ Nana shook her head. "No, not at all."

"If you find questions too difficult, it's okay to let Itsuna do it too! Please just label the initials if you do."

"Alright, I understand." Nana exited the office with her tea and exam papers. Although she forced herself to remain calm, she was anxious and confused on the inside; she couldn't understand what Nedzu was thinking. Is it because he is an animal, and not a human?

She returned to the general waiting area saw Hitoshi sitting on the guest couch, looking through some sort of article on his smartphone. The lights from his device illuminated his face in some sort of eerie fashion. _It must be the bags under his eyes_ , she concluded.

"Um," Nana approached him uncertainly. "Your principle is looking for you."

Hitoshi looked up from his screen and gave her an apathetic glance. "Are you going to wait here?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to wait here?" Hitoshi repeated his question.

"Oh, um, yeah, I think… Your principle told me to write these while he talks to you." She nodded towards the papers in her arms.

Hitoshi picked up one of the papers and examined it. "These are elementary papers." He observed.

"He wanted to see how well I can do academically." Nana squeaked. He was so much taller than her. It was scary and intimidating.

"Hn." Hitoshi nodded at her explanation and entered the principal's office without exchanging another word with her.

Nana stood awkwardly in the guest waiting area, and then she sat down on the couch which Hitoshi had previously been sitting on. She hung her head in fear of what was going to happen next. _I hope that he won't be expelled because of me..._

She tidied up her thoughts and started to do the questions, starting with grade 2.

* * *

"Shinso-kun, what do you think of Nanashima-chan?" Nedzu asked in a cheerful voice.

"She's too passive and insecure." Hitoshi muttered. "But I guess that fit's the general personality traits of the original identity of a DID patient."

"You know the general personality traits?"

"Looked it up a bit while I was waiting." He waved his phone.

"Ah, I see. Have you met her other personalities? How were they like?"

"I've met three of them. There was a flirty identity, her name was Mina, and she used a transformation Quirk. And then there was a serious one called Itsuna, she could materialize firearms. After that there was Hana... I had to put her down, she was too dangerous. She seemed to be able to utilize all the Quirks of the other identities."

"What Quirks have you observed?"

"Hana did not use Transformation in battle. She used Itsuna's Firearm, along with a Quirk that involved the manipulation of sand. I suspect the use of a Weathering Quirk as well, but I can't be sure. It may just be a side effect of the sand quirk."

"Although we do not know their limitations yet, **Firearms** and **Sand** are both pretty dangerous Quirks." Nedzu commented. "We didn't arrive in time to take care of her for you. It was our mistake as teachers to put one of our students under such great danger, I apologize for that."

"It's okay. It doesn't really matter."

"Well…" Nedzu's tone became darker and more serious. "I'm certain that you know what you've gotten yourself into, right?"

"..." Hitoshi was silent for a while. "Yeah."

"You've suppressed down perhaps one of the core members of the League of Villains, whom are planning to destroy our symbol of peace."

"I've realized that."

"You're very observant." Nedzu sighed. "Until maybe Eraserhead recovers from his injuries, I don't think there would be any other Hero that can keep Hana in check. This is because..."

"Hana is only an identity that Nana created, she is not real." Hitoshi deadpanned. "Therefore, it is impossible to capture Hana without damaging the human rights of Nana. Judging from the responses and feedbacks the Heroes received when Nana disappeared ages ago, if Heroes do intend to tie down Hana by force— _and harm Nana in the process of doing so_ —there will be (another) uproar against Heroes."

Nedzu was clearly impressed. "That is correct. One way to protect Nana now is to let Eraserhead erase Hana's abilities if she takes over, but sadly, Eraserhead is injured. Another way is to use your brainwash Quirk to keep Hana under control, and prevent her from taking over Nana's body."

"But my Quirk is _clearly_ the better choice if Heroes want to avoid an uproar." Hitoshi muttered. "It is also the only way to let Nana have full control over her body (and human rights). However, it is dangerous, because I am merely a student (in the General Department, not even Heroics...) and there could be accidents and such, as Midnight said."

"Precisely," Nedzu nodded. "Well, until we find a better way, you will have to help us contain Hana, I'm honestly terribly sorry for this responsibility you're put under."

"It doesn't matter. What are you guys planning to do to her though?"

"About that, I want to talk to both of you together. Would you mind calling her in for me?"

* * *

Nana was starting on the second exam sheet for middle school Socials when Hitoshi called her in. He picked up one of the sheets she had finished and skimmed over her answers. As far as he could tell, she had them all correct. He was somewhat impressed. "You didn't finish elementary, right?" He asked.

 _Is he mocking me?_ Nana wondered and nodded. "Should I bring the papers back in?"

"Why not?"

Nana gathered up the papers and stacked them into a neat pile. She followed him back into Nedzu's office and sat down; she realized that she forgot to bring her teacup in as well.

"What is it that you want to speak to both of us about?" Hitoshi asked.

"Just hold on a sec please!" Nedzu chirped. "There's another person whom I want him to join in on this conversation. It might take a while for him to get here though."

"Uh-huh…" Neither of them knew who Nedzu was talking about.

"Nanashima-chan, can I take a look at the ones that you are done?"

"Oh, of course," Nana handed the six exam sheets she had finished to Nedzu. She felt ashamed for not being able to finish all of them. "There's still three more sets left though."

"It's alright; you can do them as we wait for him! I'll just mark the ones you've done in the meantime!"

"Alright."

Nana continued to do the three exams that remained (they were grade 8, 9, and 10 level exams), Nedzu started to mark the ones she had completed, and Hitoshi started to surf the net on his phone again.

After a few minutes, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and paused the activities which they were doing. The one who entered the office was Naomasa Tsukauchi.

"We've been waiting for you!" Nedzu chirped. "Shinso-kun, Nanashima-chan, allow me to introduce you to Naomasa Tsukauchi, a good friend of mine and a police officer!"

" _Police officer?_ " Hitoshi's voice went up an octave. He bolted up from his seat. "Principal, you can't be serious! Didn't you admit yourself that it is un-Hero like to arrest a victim whom was forced to become a villain against her own will?"

Nana quickly pulled him back down. "Hey! Why are you so angry? It's me that's going to jail, not you! I'm used to being locked up anyways, it's fine!"

"It's not just about you." Hitoshi snapped. "It's about me too. This isn't what I expected Heroes to be. This isn't how I expected them to behave!"

"…"

Tsukauchi was obviously confused. "Um, what is going on?" He asked Nedzu.

Nedzu motioned for Hitoshi and Nana to calm down. "It's not what you think it is, Shinso-kun." He explained. "Just hear me out, okay?"

Hitoshi crossed his arms. "Okay." He answered grudgingly.

Nedzu briefly explained the situation to Tsukauchi, who soon became speechless at how complicated the situation was. He nodded slowly as he finally absorbed the information. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked Nedzu.

"Well, having Hana inside of Nana is like having a valuable hostage that just happens to be a ticking bomb." Nedzu started hastily. "And the only one that can stop the bomb from exploding just so happened to be one of our students. I admit that this is our mistake as Heroes and as teachers, and I apologize for it. However, due to the situation's particular circumstances, I think that Nanashima Nana cannot be kept within a police faculty―it doesn't mean that I don't trust your prisons or something, but it's just not enough—I'm not stepping down from this decision, by the way."

"Okay…?" Tsukauchi nodded. "Because Quirks that involve mental manipulation are rare, and this case needs a Quirk like that?'

"Exactly, Nana is still young, therefore so is Hana." Nedzu sighed. "If she could be taught, we may be able to put her on the right path. Although each Quirk belongs to a different identity, it is the same body that is sharing it. Hana had also demonstrated the fact which one single identity is able to utilize all Quirks available. As the original identity, Nana should be able to do so as well; she just needs to learn how. And when she does, we would have one more card—we can get information on the League of Villains from Hana. The most reasonable method to execute this plan right now is to utilize Shinso-kun's Quirk to keep Hana down, and let Nana merge the other identities into herself. "

 _Is that rodent serious?_ Nina hissed.

 _Shh, I'm curious to where this is going._ Itsuna shushed Nina.

 _I don't get any of this!_ Sana wailed.

 _Don't worry Sana, I don't either._ Hina informed her.

 _But doesn't this mean that we won't have to go to jail?_ Mina pointed out. _Isn't that good news?_

 _P-Perhaps, I don't know_. Nana stammered _… I'm_ _ **so**_ _confused right now…_

"Anyways, I would like to keep her within U.A. Academy and closely watched on. Is that alright with you?" Nedzu asked.

Tsukauchi took a deep breath and sighed. "You've already made up your mind, haven't you? You just need someone to do the legal papers for you. Although it's a lot of work and cover-up jobs, it is manageable. I understand the severity of the situation. Any other favor you would like me to do?"

"Nothing really, thank you for your understanding!" Nedzu beamed. "I've also assessed her academic skills, and I've came to the conclusion that she is fit to become a student of U.A. Academy. If she's gonna be staying here, she might as well come to school here."

As the sentence came out of Nedzu's mouth, Hitoshi and Nana's jaws popped open. She looked at Hitoshi and sent him an urgent message with her eyes. _Did you know about this?_ She demanded. _**This is insane!**_

 _Hell no._ He sent the message back. _Although he told me that I'll have to keep Hana in check until they come up with a better solution, he didn't tell me about_ this _!_

 _So you did know!_

 _Did not!_

Nedzu finally turned his attention to the alarmed teenagers. "Oh, Shinso-kun, I'll be putting Nanashima-chan in 1-C as well, take care of her!"

"…" Hitoshi's bloodshot/sleep-deprived eyes widened in disbelief. _I don't remember signing up for this responsibility…_

"This is insane!" Nana choked (and voiced out the thoughts in Hitoshi's mind). "I'm gonna _**what**_?"

"You're gonna attend U.A. Academy as a student in the General Department of class 1-C." Nedzu answered patiently. "U.A's motto is freedom, so as principle, I can do anything I want! Including adding students in the middle of the semester."

Tsukauchi coughed and cleared his throat. "Don't abuse your authority like that."

"Haha, just this one time." Nedzu chuckled. "Alrighty! Now that everything is settled―"

 _Like hell it is settled!_ Hitoshi and Nana screamed in their heads.

"―Let's find a spare room in the building for you to live in! Nanashima-chan, I'm sorry that we can't let you go home, but we've contacted your parents. They're on their way here right now."

Nana had experienced too many heart attacks within the past few minutes, but this statement was the largest heart attack yet. She felt goosebumps forming on the back of her neck, and cold sweat appeared on her forehead. A chill ran down her spine as the sentence echoed in her mind.

"Mom and dad…are coming over…?" She choked.

* * *

 **I actually have a bad habit of posting semi-final drafts and low-key updating/changing them after the chapter is posted. The storyline and such is still the same, but I may change the arrangements of words/sentences a bit with each update to make the reading smoother. Bear with me okay? Lol**

 **Anyways, I've managed to squeeze another chapter out of me! Yay! (I think I deserve a round of applause) So Nana got her chance at attend U.A. by some sort of twisted miracle, and she'll finally get to meet her parents after 8 years. In the next few chapters, Hitoshi will have to get to know the other identities as part of his responsibilities to 'babysit' Nana (Lol). Therefore, you'll all get to learn what the other identities are like! Would anyone like to make guesses on what the Quirks of each identity are? There are some clues already dropped in the first few chapters!**

 **Review!**


	5. I'm Sick of Sweets

"Mom and dad...are coming?" Nana choked. Tears filled up her eyes. "They're coming to see me?"

"Yes." Nedzu smiled at her. "You haven't seen them in a long time, right?"

Nana nodded. "Yes, but..." Her voice faltered.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I-I don't want them to know what had happened to me... I don't want them to see me like this..." She looked down at her scarred, stitched hands. "They must be worried for me."

"It's alright; I didn't tell them what had happened to you. I only told them that you wondered onto our campus by accident. You can make up any sorts of lie you want, or you can just tell them the truth. It's entirely up to you. If you decide to lie, I'll be leaning towards Amnesia, by the way."

"How will the school explain the decision of letting her stay here though?" Tsukauchi pointed out. "Wouldn't her parents want to take her home?"

"I'll convince them, don't worry." Nedzu reassured him. "So Nanashima-chan, are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Nana mumbled. "I'll lie about what had happened to me during the past eight years. I'll say that I have Amnesia. I won't let them know that their daughter is..." She hung her head in shame. "Is mentally ill."

"..." Hitoshi had a sudden impulse to comfort her, but he immediately realized that his words couldn't really make much of a difference.

"Okay. I'll convince them that you should stay by U.A. to receive the best care."

"I guess that it for me then?" Tsukauchi mused. "Well, have a good afternoon. Nanashima-chan, hope you can see your parents soon."

Nana forced an awkward smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Tsukauchi smiled and exited the office.

"Can I leave now?" Hitoshi deadpanned.

"Yes, you may." Nedzu nodded. "But would you mind coming to school early tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Judging from what I've heard and observed, Nanashima-chan, you seem to be able to voluntarily switch between identities, correct? You can also have conversations with them in your head?"

"Yes." Nana answered. "But there are times where we just randomly switch."

"Can't you just switch back?" Hitoshi asked.

"No, it would be nice if I could. Some time must pass before we are allowed to switch by ourselves again. The length of time that needs to pass with every random switch is different every time."

"Uh-huh."

"Exactly, therefore Shinso-kun, since Nanashima-chan is going into your class, you will have to cover up for her when identities randomly switch. In order for this operation to work, you will have to become familiar with all of the identities. Come to school early tomorrow so Nanashima-chan can introduce them to you."

"Oh, okay." Hitoshi sighed at his loss of valuable lay-in-bed-for-god-knows-how-long-after-his-alarm-wakes-him-up time. "What are the names of your identities again? There are seven of them, right? I know Mina, Itsuna, and Hana. Who are the rest?"

"They're Hina, Nina, Sana, and Rona." Nana answered.

"Sana...? Aren't there two 3's then? Mina is also three."

(Note: there are two ways to count numbers in Japanese. San and Mi are both pronunciations for 3.)

"Four is an unlucky number, so we ended up with two 3's."

"Oh. Funny how the original identity is seven."

"It's not like my first name is literally spelt as 'seven'." Nana muttered.

"But your last name is." Hitoshi pointed out.

"We all share the same last name though." She protested.

(Note: Nana = 7. Kanji for 7 is "七", but in Nana's case, the kanji of her name is "奈菜", though the pronunciation is the same. Her name in full is "七島 奈菜")

"I guess so. See you tomorrow."

"Oh...see you tomorrow." Nana hesitated to say the next sentence.

Nedzu noticed her bitter expression and nudged her. "Is there something you want to say to him?" He whispered.

Nana blinked. She looked at the principle's encouraging smile, and then at Hitoshi's back. He was only a few steps away from the door. In a few seconds, his hand would be on the doorknob, and then he would be gone...

She clenched her fists and stood up. "Hold on, wait!" She exclaimed.

Hitoshi turned around. "What?" He deadpanned.

"A-Actually...Would you mind staying a bit longer? Please...If you're not with me, I'd feel nervous at what I would do. There might be a random switch and such... I-If it's too troublesome for you, it's alright, just...please?" Her last word ended up as a weak squeak.

"..." He sighed heavily and scratched his neck. " _Fine_ , but if you want me to stay, say it sooner."

Nana broke into a smile. "Sorry...thank you."

"Whatever…"

"Well then," Nedzu chirped. "Shall we get moving to the meeting room?"

"Where's that? Is there a place like that in school?"

"Yep, there is! I'll show you guys! Follow me!"

"Um, before that, I have another request..." Nana mumbled shyly.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I-I want to request an item..."

"What is it?"

"I...I'd like a pair of gloves." She looked down at her scarred, stitched up hands that were not covered up by the sleeves of the uniform. "... _Please_."

* * *

They were brought into a room with a big glass wall in the middle, sorta like the kind of place where friends and family can visit people in prison. The space felt surprisingly clammy and cold. Neither of them expected a room like this to exist within the U.A. Academy.

"This is like a prison..." Hitoshi muttered. "It's like treating Nana as a criminal."

"We need to make precautions in case there's a random switch." Nedzu explained. He turned to Nana. "Sorry about this."

"No, it's okay, I completely understand." Nana forced a smile. How much she wanted to hug her parents and cry into their shoulders... She wanted to sob about the things she had been through and seek their warm comfort. But no, she can't, she mustn't be so selfish. The glass wall is there to protect them from her. She knew that; she mustn't complain.

"I didn't know that there was a place like this in school." Hitoshi mumbled. "Are we underground?"

"Please keep the existence of this room a secret." Nedzu told them.

"Alright."

Nana turned to Hitoshi. "If I become too agitated or emotional, brainwash me, okay?"

Hitoshi was slightly surprised at her request. "Why?"

"I can't guarantee if intense emotions would trigger a random switch or not, but I think the chances are high. I don't know who the random switch will land on, but I don't want it to land on Mina... or Hina, or Nina, or Rona, or Sana, or Itsuna..."

"That leaves Hana, you realize."

" _And_ Hana."

"Why don't I just knock you out?" He groaned in exasperation. "This is too troublesome."

"No! I am here because Hana got knocked out in the first place, you know!"

"Then what do you expect me to achieve with Brainwash?"

"I don't know! Make me act normal or something!"

"Nana, you do realize that being extremely emotional in a situation like this is normal, right?"

"Uhh..."

Before Nana could give him an answer, Nedzu chirped, "They're here!"

The door on the other side of the room behind the glass wall opened. In walked a middle-aged couple along with a little girl who was roughly seven years old.

The couple was exactly the same as Nana remembered them, albeit the grey hair and new wrinkles. Her mother was not young anymore, but she still had the graceful beauty of her younger days. She was dressed in a long, soft brown dress with a beige cardigan; her chestnut hair fell down to her waist, with a plain bobbi pin to pull her long bangs out of the way. However, a loose strand still fell into her eyes. Her father had gained a bit of a beer belly. His dark rimmed glasses were still the same; even the faded blue jeans were screaming nostalgia. The blue plaid shirt was also worn at the elbows; she remembered him saying that it was his favorite.

"Mom...dad..." She choked and rushed over to the glass. "Mom! Dad!"

"Nana!" They gasped and dashed over as well. Tears streamed down their cheeks as they banged on the glass wall. "Nana! Nana!"

"I missed you guys..." Nana mumbled. "There are so many things that I want to talk about...So many...so many..." She choked and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Us too." Her mother told her. "Us too, Nana..."

"What is it with this wall of glass though?" Her father cried.

"I-I..." Nana's throat suddenly became dry. "I'm sick, and I don't want to pass this illness to you..."

"Why can _they_ stand there then?" Her father pointed at Nedzu and Hitoshi accusingly.

"Ermm..." She didn't know what to say.

"Her sickness causes her Quirks to go on rampage if triggered." Nedzu answered (lied) smoothly. "It is for your safety; Nana did not want to risk harming you guys. Shinso-kun and I have the Quirks to stop her if she goes out of control."

"What's that to worry about? Nana's Quirk is just..."

"Hold on, Mr. Nanashima, please allow me to finish the explanation." Nedzu said. "We've also discovered that her sickness had unlocked some of her recessive genes."

"Recessive genes? What are you talking about?"

Nana looked at Hitoshi. _Is this part of the script?_

Hitoshi shook his head, equally confused. _Idk._

"She is capable of using more than one Quirk now, Mr. Nanashima."

 _Hold on; is it alright to tell them this?_

 _I don't know, don't ask me... Just keep up the good work._

 _Huh?_

 _So far so good, no random switches. I don't wanna brainwash people in such a heartwarming reunion like this._

The adults did not take notice to the two teenager's silent conversation. "For example," Nedzu continued. "Do any of your distant relatives or ancestors have a Quirk for Sand?"

"Not that we know about... We've never looked into topics like that."

"You may want to check your family tree, because apparently, your daughter carries the genes for the Quirk of Sand and multiple other ones. Some of them are very dangerous, which is why we have this wall of glass as a safety precaution. We are concerned for your safety. Nana does not want to accidentally harm you."

"What the, Nana, is that true?" They demanded urgently.

"Um, yeah..." Nana didn't really understand what Nedzu was talking about, but she knew that she had to play along with it.

"Exactly _what happened_ to you during the past eight years?" Her mother gasped. "My poor daughter!"

"It's alright mom, it's alright, I'm alright..." Nana forced herself to smile. "I'm alright."

(No I'm not.)

"What happened though?"

"I don't remember." She lied. "I can't remember what happened at all. I have amnesia, I guess." Her heart ached with every lie she told her parents. Their anxious, worried gazes stabbed through her like icy daggers. "But it's alright though, don't worry about me! I'm fine! It's okay!"

(No it's not.)

"Oh, you poor thing!" Her mother clawed at the glass, desperate to hug her daughter.

Nana chewed the insides of her cheeks. _Mom, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I can't... I can't let you guys know the truth. I can't let you guys worry anymore. I can't let myself hurt you like that…_

"Mr. and Mrs. Nanashima, this is why I have a proposal for you." Nedzu said. "Your daughter is the subject of a rare disease, and I'm certain that many scientists would like to investigate her sickness. However, I consider that a bad idea. Would you want your daughter to be trapped inside a laboratory forever, quarantined and isolated in the lonely darkness until the scientists find a cure?"

"No, but—"

"I suggest that you let the U.A. Academy take care of her. We have many developed research facilities, which she can visit during her stay at U.A., while in the meantime, she can attend school here and experience the normal life of a high school student! How does that sound?" Nedzu sounded awfully enthusiastic.

"It sounds nice, but—"

"Well, due to safety reasons, we wouldn't be able to let her go home—terribly sorry about that—but you're always welcomed to visit her! Think of it as sending her to boarding school!"

"I-If Nana agrees," Her father grumbled. "After all, attending U.A. has always been her dream. Chances like this don't come often, especially when she's been...you know."

Nana nodded. "Thank you for your understanding, dad." She swallowed her tears back down. "I'll be fine, I promise."

(Will I really be fine?)

"Okay, Nana."

"By the way, I have a question."

"Yes, sweetie?" Her mom wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

"Who is that child?" She pointed at the young girl her mother was holding. "Is she...?"

"Oh my, I can't believe I almost forgot!" Her mother pushed the young girl to the front frantically. "Fumi, say hi to your older sister!"

Nana gasped in delight. She knelt down so she was at eye level with Fumi, her younger sister. She must've been born after she was kidnapped. Her hair color was the same shade as her mother, but she had the same eyes as Nana. She wore a poofy pink dress with matching shoes. She batted her long lashes at Nana innocently. "Are you my older sister?" The young girl asked.

She was so adorable.

Nana reached out a hand to touch her, but instead of the soft, delicate skin of her little sister's hand, what she felt at her fingertips was cold, hard glass. Her heart faltered somewhat but she beamed. "Yes, I am your older sister." She whispered. "I'm Nana, nice to meet you, Fumi."

Her little sister turned to look at her parents. "Why is my older sister behind the glass?" She asked; she did not understand Nedzu explanations (lies) just now.

"Well, um, Fumi, your sister is sick, so..."

"Nana is sick?" Fumi gasped in horror. She reached into her picket and pulled out a piece of candy. "Nana can have my candy!" She declared stubbornly.

However, Nana wasn't listening to Fumi's childish words. She had frozen at the sight of the sweet in her younger sister's hand.

 _ **Strawberry flavored...lollipop...**_

Before anyone could stop her, Fumi stepped through the wall of glass with ease and shoved the treat into Nana's hand with a bright smile. "Whenever I'm sick, I go to the doctor! The doctor always gives me sweets to eat so I can feel better! Onee-chan, feel better soon too, okay? And come back home!"

Nana was stunned, partially by the fact which she was holding a loathsome strawberry lollipop, and partially by the fact which her younger sister had completely ignored the existence of the thick glass wall. She must have a Permeation-type Quirk or something similar.

"Onee-chan?" Fumi tilted her head to the side. "Onee-chan!"

Nana snapped back to reality. "Oh, um, thanks..." She smiled. "But you shouldn't be here. Go back to mom and dad, alright?"

Fumi seemed somewhat disappointed. She held up her pinky. "Okay, but promise me that you'll become better, alright? Pinky promise!"

"Oh, um..." She glanced at Nedzu and Hitoshi for permission to touch Fumi, but realized that they had no intention of stopping her. They were waiting for her to respond to the young girl's interactions. "Sure, I'll get better, I promise."

* * *

After her parents left with Fumi, Nana walked Hitoshi to the front gates of the school.

"You did surprisingly well." Hitoshi said. "I was worried that the emotional stress would trigger a random switch."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't switch too..." Nana opened the candy wrapper of the lollipop and placed the candy into her mouth; she tasted nothing. It was bland and disgusting like cardboard.

"You can eat that? I thought that you...?"

"I do." She muttered as her taste buds felt repulsed at the taste of strawberry. She spat it out and wrapped it back up. "I'm sick of sweets...I'm never eating them again."

"Huh, well, do whatever you like." Hitoshi adjusted his backpack. "Goodbye, Nana."

"Wait, before you go, why do you keep calling me Nana?" Nana finally voiced her confusion. That question had been bothering her for a while now. "We're not close enough to be on first name basis."

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Hitoshi deadpanned. "Refer to every single one of your identities as _Nanashima_? That's bound to get confusing. Stop complaining."

"Fine, then I'll call you by your first name too."

"Can you not?"

"Too bad, I've decided, Hitoshi…" She paused and frowned slightly.

" _Now what?_ " He groaned.

"Um, it still feels a bit embarrassing, so I think I'll call you Hitoshi-kun instead."

"...What's the point if you're gonna add honorifics?" He sighed. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **I barely edited this chapter, so if you see anything choppy, please just ignore it. I'm too lazy to change anything. Anyways, I read the new manga chapters with the Eight Precepts of Death and I'm like OMG, I WANNA WRITE IT?! Honestly I find Chisaki quite attractive XD. If I can, I wanna write about him someday OwO. Hopefully I can continue this fic until then... *stares far away into the void* I'm having trouble squeezing chapters out of me right now.**

 **As always, review!**


	6. Wicked Faces

Nana did not attend class immediately; she lived inside the school in hidden for a week before she was officially introduced to her new class. During those seven days, her family visited her every afternoon after school was over. They bought her some casual clothes to wear, and they even got her a cellphone. Hitoshi (the only student who was aware of her existence) also came by to eat lunch with her in utter silence two times...

Why are they silent? Well...

Nana chewed the boiled cabbage slowly as she stole a glance at Hitoshi, who was swiping away absentmindedly on his phone. She looked down at her plate of food and contemplated whether to break the silence or not. "Hitoshi-kun?"

"What?" He looked up.

"Um, nothing really..." _Why are you even here if you don't want to make conversations? What's the point? Why don't you just go eat with your normal friends? Why are you sticking with me and making lunch for both of us even more awkward than it needs to be?_ Although Nana had a lot to say, she decided not to voice her thoughts. "It's just that it feels weird to eat with no conversation when we're sitting right across from each other."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" He deadpanned.

"Ermm..."

"See? You can't think of a topic either." He looked back down at his phone.

"..." _I think he's mad at me._ Nana said in her head.

 _Nah, chill, don't worry, that's just how he is._ Sana said cheerfully.

 _I agree, he didn't seem like the kind to talk much either to begin with._ Hina added.

 _It would indeed be more interesting if you guys can get a conversation going though._ P Mina said thoughtfully. _Hey, why don't I—_

 ** _NO._**

 _I can't believe you guys are saying that right now after what you all did to him. Why are you all like that?_

 _Because we don't like him?_ Itsuna said as if the answer should be obvious.

 _But...but..._ Nana was desperate to protest. _But still!_

* * *

A week ago:

Hitoshi came to school early to meet with Nedzu and Nana. For extra safety, Midnight and Ectoplasm joined the gang as well. The party entered a room similar to that of yesterday's meeting room. Nana sat on one side, and Hitoshi sat on the other side. The glass wall was there for safety precautions. The three adults decided to give them some privacy (?) and went to an adjoining room to watch the conversation through security cameras.

Nedzu spoke through the speakers. "Alright, Nanashima-chan! You can switch with any identity you like now! Please let them introduce themselves!"

Nana nodded blankly. "Okay…" She looked at Hitoshi, who stared back at her with an apathetic expression. "Are you ready?"

"They can't possibly worse than Hana, right?"

"They're not that bad."

"Sure, then I'm ready."

"Alright…" _Who wants to go first?_ She asked.

 _I'll go first._ Hina muttered.

 _Hina? How rare of you to volunteer?_ Itsuna mused.

 _Don't be mistaken, I just want to get this shit over with as soon as possible…_

 _Fair enough._ Nana handed the control over to Hina.

Although he was on the other side of the glass, Hitoshi instantly felt the difference in the atmosphere as Nana's body fell limp for the switch. The air became suffocating, as if he was running out of oxygen, and every breath burned his throat—and yet he was breathing fine.

The adults in the other room must have noticed the change in her demeanor as well. "Who are you?" Nedzu asked through the speakers.

Hina glared up at them―at Hitoshi, and at the security cameras. "I'm Hina." She answered curtly.

"What is your Quirk?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"Excuse me?"

Then, to the Heroes and Hitoshi's absolutely surprise, Hina sprang to her feet and marched towards the glass wall and slammed her fist against it. A dry current of wind rose on her side of the room; her long hair billowed as the harsh wind ate into the glass. Her audience were too awed at the demonstration of her power (to the point that they forgot to stop her).

Eventually, the glass wall ceased to exist. Hina nodded to herself triumphantly and flopped back down on her chair. "That's better."She said. "If you guys wanna talk with us, you guys better treat us with respect. Personally, I don't give a fuck about all this safety stuff, get that? But some others might. Unlike me, they might just smash it and cause some ugly damages to the floor. They're not as nice as me."

Hitoshi sweatdropped; the wireless device in his ear buzzed and Nedzu's voice rang: "Hitoshi-kun, if you feel threatened, do give a signal, alright?"

Hitoshi thought about the suggestion, but then he shook his head, puzzling the adults. _They're not going to hurt me. They're just fighting for their human rights. They wouldn't do something to damage it._ "So your Quirk is Weathering?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hina nodded. "Well, compared to some of the others in my head, it's not a particularly offensive ability."

 _Like hell it isn't._ Hitoshi thought sourly (bitterly). _If Weathering isn't a particularly offensive ability, than what kind of outrageously dangerous Quirks do the other identities have?_

"You're all afraid of us because of what we can do; aren't you?"Hina asked. "I can easily turn you all to dust too, you know? And so could many others. But I won't, because Nana seems to like it here. I agree that it's more comfortable than the basement, but honestly? If any of you ever dare hurt Nana, it's not just Hana that you'll be facing."

"Sounds like you have a protective streak for her." Hitoshi mused.

"We were created to protect her. It's coded in our thoughts."Hina deadpanned. "We're not as extreme as Hana though. But do take my words: if we're angry, there's no say on what we would do."

"I'll take it." Hitoshi nodded. "Who is next?"

"They're currently deciding." Hina answered. "Bye."

"Bye."

Hina closed her eyes and the body fell limp. Hitoshi had to admit, although Hina seemed rather offensive and cold, he preferred her over Mina.

 _So we just introduce ourselves and then demonstrate our Quirks?_ Sana chirped. _Sounds fun! I wanna go next!_

 _Not necessarily the demonstration part!_ Nana said hastily. _H-Hold on! Sana!_

* * *

"Heyyyyyyy!" Sana beamed as the body sprang back to life. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sana!"

Unlike Hina, Sana seemed bright, cheerful, and happy. They were surprised at the sudden change of character. The atmosphere lifted.

"Nice to meet you, Sana!" Nedzu chirped through the speakers. "May I ask what your Quirk is?"

"Lol" Sana beamed. "Do you guys know Crocodile?"

"Crocodile?" Hitoshi echoed incredulously.

"Yeah, the guy from One Piece."

"Oh, I thought you meant the animal. The antagonist for the Alabasta saga? Yeah."

"Great..." Sana blinked and squinted at Hitoshi's face to get a better look.

He stared back at her, and was startled when Sana bursted into a fit of unstoppable, hysterical laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA! What is it with those bags under your eyes? Haven't you slept at all? Do you have insomnia? Perhaps you should get a better pillow! BWAHAHAHA!" XDDD

An angry vein bulged on Hitoshi's forehead. He had barely met Sana for one minute, and he already hates her. "What about Crocodile?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, yeah, right! I almost forgot about that!"

 _Dude wtf._

Sana clapped her hands together and declared. "I'm the strongest!"

"Beg pardon?" Ectoplasm said through the speakers. They were all having trouble following Sana's train of thought.

"I'm the strongest out of all of us." Sana told them. "I'm not being overconfident or arrogant, I'm just stating the truth. You can ask any one of us, and they will say the same thing."

 _As much as we don't want to admit..._ Nina muttered.

"Did you take Hana into account?" Hitoshi asked dully. "She can use all of your Quirks, can't she?"

"Nah, she's just a rude person who uses other people's abilities because she can and without our permission. If we didn't exist, she'd just be Quirkless, ya know? So I'm still the best!"

"If you insist..." Seeing the way Sana said this, they decided to believe her. Hina's Weathering is a fearsome ability on it's own, and Sana says that she's stronger than Hina? How terrifying.

"I've never watched One Piece before." Ectoplasm mumbled and turned to Midnight. "Have you?"

"No... principal?"

"I haven't either... Shinso-kun, what is this antagonist named Crocodile?"

"He's a logia devil fruit user of Sand. Logia is considered the most powerful as well as the rarest of the three Devil Fruit types overall." Hitoshi explained; it felt weird to take about anime to his teachers and principle. "The entire Alabasta saga was a testament to Crocodile's logia sand power..."

Realization dawned on him.

"…If that's the case, then I can see why she would call herself the strongest..." He shot her a sideways glance.

Sana grinned. "If you want, I can be Gaara too!"

"That makes you even worse. Crocodile is enough."

"Thanks!"

"No, hold on, that wasn't a compliment."

Sana laughed. "Want a demonstration?"

Before Hitoshi could say " **No** ", Sana flicked her finger slightly. At once, the piles of glass sand (?) on the ground floated up into the air and spun around in a large, accelerating circle. The sand didn't seem much on the ground, but as soon as it gathered in the air, they realized the horrifying amount of it. The spinning speed of the sand became so fast, it almost seemed like a miniature tornado.

Hitoshi squinted his eyes and tried to see. The harsh wind made it hard to keep them open. He was certain that if he opened his mouth, he was gonna get a mouthful of sand—Sana had created a sandstorm in a completely closed room.

"Sana, that is enough, thank you for your demonstration." Nedzu said (somewhat urgently) through the speakers.

The sandstorm died down and Sana pouted. "Really? That was barely a warm up!"

Hitoshi realizes that he still got sand in his mouth. He spat them out and patted the sand off his shirt; some had gotten into his pants as well. "Damn logia people..." He muttered and thought about Todoroki from class 1-A. He did not know him personally, nor have he ever met him face to face. However, as the #1 most powerful student of class 1-A in the department of Heroics, he had heard rumors that his two Quirks were both element related. He was also fairly certain that the actual #1 student that was accepted by recommendation for U.A.'s department of Heroics (who ended up not attending after all) was an element user.

"I can do better if you give me more sand though." Sana said. "I mean yeah, I can generate them by myself, but that's too troublesome."

Hitoshi wanted to slap her. "Okay, next."

"I'm not done yet!" Sana protested.

"Yeah, and I'm getting a headache just from talking to you. Get someone else, preferably level-headed enough to hold a decent conversation."

"Lol you're so mean."

"And you're annoying. Now go get someone else."

"Fine, fine, Nana's begging me to stop talking too. She gets embarrassed easily, you know."

"I've realized that." Hitoshi answered flatly. "But unlike you, I can stand talking to her. She's more decent."

"Ooh~"

Before Sana could make an even more annoying remark, the identities switched. Hitoshi could tell, because the air around him suddenly became cold and clammy.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Nina." The new identity answered. "You should thank me. I dragged Sana off the control for you."

"Thank you." Hitoshi said (rather gladly) "And your Quirk is?"

Nina nodded towards the space behind him. He looked around and narrowly dodged a flying chair. The flying chair stopped before it hit Nina, and then continued to float around her in circles. "What do you think it is?"

"Enough said." _It's Telekinesis... not necessarily a rare ability, but one of the most convenient ones if you are a high-level user, but then again, high-level Telekinesis powers are rare._ "Can you guys just stop trying to kill me though? First you weather down the glass, second you whip up a sandstorm, and now you try to hit me with a chair?"

"Why not? None of us like you, except maybe Nana and Mina. And Mina is..."

"I know, I know, she's psycho. So what's next? A Gatling machine gun from Itsuna?"

"Itsuna thinks it's unnecessary for her to introduce herself, for you have already met her and know what her Quirk is."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Is there anything else you wanna ask?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Bye."

"Uh—bye?" Hitoshi was surprised that Nina had ended to conversation so quickly. She was definitely unlike Sana or Mina, but between Itsuna and Hina, she resembled Hina more in his opinion. He looked up at the security camera and asked, "Is that alright?"

"Well, we learned what we wanted to learn. Although it would've been better if she stuck around a little longer, yes, it's fine."

"Alright..."

* * *

Some time passed before the body of Nana sat up again. Hitoshi had picked up his chair and dragged it back to its original place. He watched silently as Nana sat up and rubbed her temple.

"I'm so sorry!" She sighed. "They're usually not this aggressive…"

"I wouldn't have chosen the word _aggressive_ …" Hitoshi muttered sourly. "We're not done yet, aren't we? There's still…" He thought about it. "... _Rona_."

"Oh, um, about Rona…" Nana looked away and bit her lips. "I don't think that it's a good idea for her to come out."

"Why?"

"In certain ways, she is more dangerous than Hana."

Hitoshi's eyes widened in alarm. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What did you say?" He demanded urgently. "One of your other identities is more dangerous than Hana?"

"N-Not in a bad way!" Nana said hastily and brushed his hand off her shoulders. She tried to find the right words to describe her concerns but failed miserably. "It's just that…Her Quirk is a _bit_ _unstable_."

"That doesn't make the situation any better."

"Not _unstable_ as in _unstable_ , it's... _unstable_." Nana felt the urgent need to increase her amount of vocabulary. She was not delivering the message through. "It's not something that should be demonstrated. I'll just tell you about it, okay? It'll be safer."

* * *

 **Character Profile #3 – Sana**

 **Quirk – Sand**

An optimistic and cheerful identity; she speaks whatever that's on her mind, and never thinks before doing so. Her reflexes move faster than her brains. She is gifted with an extraordinarily powerful Quirk: the ability to generate and manipulate sand. The flexibility of her Quirk allows for great potential; she can create sandstorms and activate quicksands, making her nearly invincible within a desert area. However, she does not seem to realize the responsibility of having such a dangerous Quirk.

* * *

 **Character Profile #4 – Hina**

 **Quirk – Weathering**

She is cold and indifferent, and views the entire world as a ridiculous joke. She has a pessimistic personality, and can hold grudges for a long time. Whenever faced with an enemy, she is merciless. Her Quirk allows her to weather down any material with harsh wind until they are mere dust, and/or suck the moisture out of any object, killing via dehydratoon. This ability allows her to utterly destroy her surroundings if provided with enough time. The time needed for her ability to take effect is her greatest weakness.

* * *

 **Character Profile #5 – Nina**

 **Quirk – Telekinesis**

An identity of few words, often prefers to remain silent unless spoken to. She does not trust people easily and has a hidden sadistic side. She can also speak fluent sarcasm if she wishes. Her Quirk allows her to manipulate and/or induce movement of physical objects without touching them. The things she can apply her ability to can range from small objects such as pens, knives and to larger objects, such as humans, cars, houses, and beyond. She can also fly with the Quirk. The maximum weight she can lift with her ability is currently unknown.

* * *

 **Honestly, I feel like I'd never surpass the record I made with the Ei8ht series. The Ei8ht series were a miracle; I never expected to receive so much positive response with my writing; although it's still not much compared to the truly magnificent fics with over 1000 reviews, it's honestly a lot for a small fanfiction writer like me. I'm always super happy and excited to read new reviews, they always make my day. I'm not kidding; my love for reviews is off the charts (as you should all have known by now)! Even when I'm in a bad mood, one encouraging word from you guys is enough to make me light up a smile. Your reviews are my motivation to write. So once again, a great thank you to all the readers who leave kind messages on my stories! I wonder if Se7en will ever be able to reach a greater level of success than Ei8ht? Although I know it probably won't, I really hope it would! XD**

 **Anyways, does anyone wanna guess what Rona's Quirk will be? I'll give you guys a hint: her Quirk is designed so I can easily write hilarious filler arcs (note the plural in _arcs_ ). I'm not gonna reveal it too soon though, it'll ruin the surprise lol. Nana will go ahead and enter her new student life next chapter; stay tuned! (Btw, I wonder if anyone noticed my update pattern? I usually update once a week, mostly on Saturdays, if not on Sundays. If I don't update this Saturday, just assume it'll be updated next Saturday)**

 **Last but not least, review!**


	7. What I Really Want to Be

Nana sat in front of the small IKEA dresser in her room. The mirror that she stared into was encircled by a wooden frame. She stared at herself, or at least the distorted image of herself. Somehow it didn't seem right. Inside, she was love and rage, ambitions and frustrations, fear and hope. All the mirror showed was her boring hair and the kind-of average eyes that roamed critically from one feature to another and cataloged it in her brain. She wasn't confident that her appearance would leave a good first impression on people.

Especially when...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of her room slammed open and Shinso walked in with his holy sleep-deprived glory. "Hey, are you ready yet? I'm supposed to lead you to the class...room..." He frowned slightly and pointed at her neck. "What happened?"

Nana looked at him through the mirror. "I don't like how I look." She mumbled. "I'm afraid that I'll repulse them. Or they'll ask me what happened."

"People wouldn't be that nosy..." He paused and thought about it. "Actually, never mind. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, but do me a favor: does it look alright from the back?"

"Why are you worried? Your hair is down."

Nana pulled up her hair. "What about now?"

" _Seriously_?"

"Yeah."

Shinso groaned and walked over to her. He examined the ring of bandages that she had wrapped around her neck to hide her scars. "There's a small part that you didn't cover." He told her.

"Can you fix it for me?"

"...Fine."

She sat still and silent as he adjusted the ring of bandages. Shinso suddenly felt extremely ill as a disturbing and nauseating thought came to mind. _Did her teacher have his hands around her neck at one point too?_ He wondered. _Or maybe more than once? Did he choke her?_

"Are you done yet?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fixed." Shinso stepped away.

"Thank you." Nana stood up and picked up her backpack. "Let's go."

"Hn." He noticed that asides from the bandages on her neck, she was wearing the same pair of gloves she wore when she reunited with her parents, along with black stockings. The only visible area of skin you could find on her was her face. He opened his mouth to make a comment, but closed it after some consideration. He was in no place to tell her to stop being insecure.

They walked into the building of the General Department through the back entrance. "The 1-C classroom is over there." Shinso pointed. "You sit in front of me."

Nana nodded slowly, but she noticed a curious point in his words. "Hold on, where do you sit?"

"In the back, beside the exit."

"And you're telling me that I sit in front of you?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"In a classroom of twenty, the tables should be arranged in a 4x5 or 5x4 pattern. If I sit in front of you, it means that you've added another set of chairs to the first column. It's weird enough that your class added another set of chairs, but shouldn't my seat be decided when I enter the classroom? Why is it already decided?"

"Hold on, did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Everyone knows that I've met you already. I'm class rep."

"... _What_?" Nana choked. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him. " _Why didn't you tell me that sooner_!?"

"I forgot." He shrugged.

"Don't ' _I forgot_ ' me! Do you think this is funny?" Nana covered her face and moaned. "Oh my god, I'm not ready for this. I feel sick. I haven't talked to anyone my age (except you) for eight years, and now, I must survive in a high school classroom?"

"If you're nervous, just switch to Itsuna or whatever."

"No!"

"Oh my god, stop whining." He threw open the classroom door and shoved/pushed/kicked her in.

"Ack!" Nana tripped and stumbled into the classroom. "Why are you _so...!_ " Her sentence was cut off to an abrupt end as her eyes met with countless others. Her body stiffened and she gulped. When was the last time she had been in an actual classroom? When was the last time she had been surrounded by people her age? Her memories of the classroom setting had stopped at grade two; a high school classroom was very different from an elementary classroom. She was unable to comprehend the drastic change.

"Oh, um, hi?" A brown-haired girl approached her cautiously after her (somewhat) dramatic entrance startled the entire class. "Are you the new student?"

"I-I'm..." Nana was just as awkward as she was. "Yes?"

"Well, welcome to the class!" The girl smiled at her. "I've heard that you're a transfer student? Where did you come from? Why did you decide to transfer in the middle of the semester?"

Nana shot a glance at Shinso. _What information have you been feeding them?_ She demanded. _What kind of character did you guys package me as? I don't know what to answer!_

"She failed the Heroics practical skills exam." Shinso ignored her SOS and shrugged.

 _I_ _ **what**?_

"Eh? How?" The girl gasped.

"She caught the flu and was hospitalized, so she was unable to make it to the exam. She failed it for no participation."

 _What kind of lie is that? Do I really have to play along with that? Are you serious? Me? Catching the flu? I haven't been sick since my Quirk first manifested!_

"She was home-schooled for the past few months before deciding to transfer/enroll here."

"Ahh..." The girl looked back at her sympathetically and held her hand. "You poor thing! Are you feeling alright now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Nana sweatdropped. Although she was grateful of her classmate's friendliness, she wanted to slap Shinso. "I'm feeling much better now, thank you."

"You're welcome! And since you signed up for the Heroics Department as well…can it be that you have a very powerful Quirk?"

"Huh?"

"S-Sorry if it offends you! I was just curious…You know, Shinso here failed the practical skills exam as well, although his Quirk is hella rare and powerful… You don't mind me saying that, do you?" She looked at Shinso.

"You've already said it." Shinso pointed out dully. "But it doesn't matter… Our chances of being transferred into the Heroics Department are near."

Nana was barely following their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" She questioned. "Is there a way to get transferred into the Heroics Department, even though you're in one of the other Departments?"

Shinso nodded. "Based on the results of the U.A. Sports Festival, people like us can come under review to be transferred into Heroics."

"Wow, really?" Nana was kinda awed. "That's kinda nice of U.A."

"Nah, if they really were nice, they wouldn't have put someone like him into the General Department from the start." The girl sighed and patted Nana's shoulder. "C'mon, let's sit down, we can chat later, class is starting."

Nana sat down in her assigned seat and looked around, feeling somewhat more welcomed than before. No one had questioned her about her body yet, which was definitely a plus. She thought about what they had said just now: Shinso had failed the practical skills exam for the Heroics Department, and kids could be placed under review for transferring into the department depending on the results of the sports festival.

 _So he_ did _aim to be a Hero_ … She thought absentmindedly and pulled out her pencil case and textbook; their first class was math. _That's nice._

For some unknown reason, she felt a bit bitter.

* * *

The day went by peacefully, and she became friends with most of the girls in her class (there weren't many to begin with, so it was easy). But whenever her classmates asked her what her Quirk was, Shinso interrupted the conversation and turned the direction of the topic away. Nana was extremely thankful of him for doing that.

Due to the nature of her situation, she could only display one Quirk (or maybe two, depending). Considering the fact which her body could technically yield five different Quirks (excluding Hana and Rona), the first Quirk she displays in front of them would be the one she must stick with for the rest of her time here. Her classmates must not know about her mental condition; if a random switch occurs, and one of the other identities accidently demonstrate their own Quirk in front of them, Nana would have to lie that it is her Quirk.

 _Nana, you should just say your Quirk is Sand!_ Sana chirped.

 _Don't._ Itsuna said dryly. _That way, Sana would be taking over the body more often than the rest of us. Think of the chaos and destruction she will cause._

 _True,_ Hina said. _But Itsuna, your Quirk is not fit for a school setting either._

 _I'm not stupid enough to walk around showing off my Quirk to everyone. People will think I'm (Nana is) a terrorist._

 _It should be my Quirk!_ Mina sang.

Itsuna groaned. _Mina, for you, your personality is an even bigger problem than your Quirk._

 _How rude!_

 _Your Quirk requires you to go around kissing people. Imagine destroying all of the friendships Nana had built._

 _It's not my friendship, why should I care?_

 _MINA!_

 _Haha, just kidding…_ (Or am I? :P)

Nana rubbed her temple to ease the headache they were causing. _I just hope that the random switch doesn't land on Sana or Mina…_ She grumbled.

 _If you're so worried, why don't you just hurry up and display your own Quirk?_ Nina pointed out. _That way, you wouldn't have to worry about any one of us._

 _But my Quirk isn't flashy or anything, it's really lame… It's not helpful in combat at all. I don't want to be compared to others._ Nana hugged her knees and puffed up her cheeks.

 _So you don't want to show them your Quirk, nor do you want to use any of ours._ Itsuna deadpanned. _Make up your mind already!_

 _I want to! But I don't know who I want to put my trust in. I mean, you guys all have nice Quirks, but as you've all said, we have to consider each of our personalities and whether the Quirk is suitable for a school setting._

 _Forget whether it's appropriate for a school setting or not, none of our personalities would blend well in an educational environment._ Hina muttered. _Except maybe Itsuna, but her Quirk just had to be Firearms._

 _It's not like I can help it._ Itsuna hissed. _Besides, Nana, if you're so concerned, why don't you go ask for advice or something? Like that rodent…_

 _He's our principal, you know._

 _I know, it doesn't change the fact which he's a rodent; and that teacher who dresses super inappropriately…_

 _Midnight._

 _Yeah, whatever; and that cowboy…_

 _Snipe._

 _Yeah, sure; and then there's that clone dude…_

 _Ectoplasm; Itsuna, get your teacher's names straight!_

 _It's not my concern._ Itsuna muttered. _Although I like learning, that doesn't mean I have to like and respect my teachers. Or you can ask that guy who gets two hours of sleep on a daily basis._

 _You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?_

 _Maybe._

… Nana sighed. _Fine, I'll go ask for advice. I'm gonna find Hitoshi-kun first._ She stood up from her seat and approached one of the few other kids who had chosen to remain in the classroom after school was over. "Hey guys, have you seen Hito―I mean Shinso-kun anywhere?"

"Shinso? Ah, I think he went to the Department of Heroics."

Nana frowned slightly. "Why?"

"To declare war."

* * *

When she arrived at the sight, she had to squeeze through a large crowd of people before she could see the familiar purple head (which was still moving forwards towards the door of class 1-A). She heard the murmuring of the Heroics kids among the quietly buzzing crowd.

"They're crowding the exit! What are they here for?" A voice exclaimed.

"They wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush. They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole."

 _The villain ambush…?_ Nana felt her blood chill. _Can it be that this is the class which the Villain Alliance attacked at the USJ? Class 1-A?_ Although she had intended to drag Shinso away from the mess, she was now somewhat interested too.

She caught up to Shinso and tugged on the back of his jacket to get his attention. He turned around in surprise. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Curiosity kills, you know."

"Oh, fair enough."

The one who had called his classmate an asshole continued. He glared at the crowd of people blocking his way. "It's pointless to try, so why don't you fuck off? Ya goddamn mob."

"Don't call people you don't know 'a mob' right off the bat!" Another Heroics kid shouted.

 _Damn, he's rude!_ Sana exclaimed indignantly. _I wanna drown him in quicksand. Can I? Can I? Please? I'll keep it clean; no one would ever find him. I won't leave any evidence, I promise. Pretty please?_

 _No!_ Nana cried.

Shinso cracked his neck in annoyance and moved towards the front of the crowd. "I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant…Are all the kids enrolled in the Heroics department this way?"

"Ahhh!?"

"H-Hold on, Hitoshi-kun!" Nana walied and swam to the front as well. She saw that the foul-mouthed one who had called them a mob had ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes. On the other hand, his classmates, who were standing behind him, had a much gentler demeanor to them. They almost looked apologetic for the rude behavior of their classmate.

"I'm a bit disillusioned, so that's it, huh?" Shinso continued. "There are lots of kids who wind up in the General Department or other departments because they failed the Heroics exam. Did you know that? And based on the results of the sports festival, people can even come under review to be transferred into Heroics; the reverse is also a possible outcome…Scooping out the competition?" He scoffed. "If nothing else, a General ed kid like me is thinking: _Hey, why don't I try pulling the rug out from under those Heroics kids while they're on their high horses?_ Consider this a declaration of war."

Seeing the bitter expressions of the kids from the Heroics Department upon hearing the declaration of war, Nana decided that it was time for them to leave. She started to drag Shinso away, but her thoughts were interrupted when a thunderous voice bellowed from the back.

"Hey! You! I'm from class B!" The other boy snarled. "I heard that you knocked around with villains or whatever so I came to hear it direct! But I don't wanna hear from some snot-nosed punk! Don't embarrass us during the main event, you hear me?"

Shinso snorted slightly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If he really wanted to know what happened, he could've just asked you instead."

"Oh my goodness, can you _not_?" Nana moaned.

The kid with the ash blond hair stood there for a few seconds, looking genuinely unimpressed before pushing his way through and out of the crowd, likely to head home. His other classmates seemed terrified. "Wait a second, what did you just do? Now we're gonna get haters all up in our grill!"

"It doesn't matter."

"What!?"

"None of that matters once you're at the top." He spat and exited the scene.

Nana watched him leave as he pushed pass her roughly. She suddenly remembered that he was one of the few kids that were at the central plaza of the USJ with All Might that day. "Ah, so he's that guy…" She mumbled.

Shinso looked down at her. "What?"

"I think I remember him now, he was at the USJ… I'll tell you about that later, let's just leave first."

"Fine."

* * *

The two of them went back to their now-empty classroom, and Nana went over what she saw at the USJ that day with as many details as she could remember. Shinso listened intently, and occasionally nodded and asked her questions.

"By the way, do I have to participate in the sports festival as well?" She asked.

"Of course, why would you not?"

"Ugh…oh my god." Nana buried her face in her hands. "Doesn't that mean I'll have to demonstrate my Quirk as well?"

"What's the problem with that?"

"Which Quirk am I supposed to demonstrate?" She grumbled. "My own Quirk is no help in physical combat, and the other's Quirks…I can't use them unless I actually let them switch into having control."

"One of your goals is to merge all your identities into yourself so you can eventually use all their Quirks; didn't the psychiatrist tell you that during therapy?"

"He did, but it's not like I'm gonna be able to accomplish that goal before the sports festival…"

"How about this? You practice switching in between the identities, so every transition is super smooth and there's no lag. I think that's possible."

"I…I guess so… but what do I say if our classmates ask me what my Quirk is?"

"Let's just say it's Sand." Shinso leaned back in his chair. "It's easy to pretend that Hina's Weathering is a side effect of Sand, and perhaps even Nina's Telekinesis as well, so you can technically switch between four people while disguising their Quirks as one. No offense but Itsuna's Quirk is better to be avoided using in public, and Mina…you know how it goes."

"Yeah, I do." Nana sighed and chewed the insides of her cheeks. "So I'm gonna say my Quirk is Sand, huh… It does seem like a reasonable choice…It's just Sana though."

 _I'll be good!_ Sana squealed. _I'll be good! I'll be good! Choose me! Choose me!_

 _Shhh, Sana, you're making my head hurt…_ Nana rubbed her temple and let out a heavy sigh. "You know, Hitoshi-kun, your Quirk is really cool, have I ever mentioned that?" She smiled tiredly at him. "I'm really jealous of you."

"No." Shinso answered. "You haven't mentioned that."

 _Ah, here we go again..._ He thought bitterly.

"You can achieve a lot of thing with that Quirk of yours." Nana continued. "I'd trade my own Quirk for something convenient like that."

"I'd say that your Quirks are better. You'd have a lot more advantages in society with Quirks that can cause physical damage."

 _If it was someone else that had Brainwash, I'd think the same thing too._

"I said _my Quirk_ , not my _Quirks_." Nana laughed half-heartedly. "To be honest, the original Quirk that I was born with is really plain and boring, unlike yours..." Her voice trailed off. "You can do so many things with Brainwash!"

"Oh." He grunted, unimpressed.

 _It's okay, I'm used to being indirectly called a villain._

Nana sat up straight and smiled her brightest smile at him. "You'd make a great Hero with a Quirk like that, Hitoshi-kun!"

 _Yeah, I know, I'm more suited to be a vil...Huh?_ Shinso realized what she had said and looked up at her. "What did you just say?" He choked.

"Hm?" Nana tilted her head to the side. "I said that you'd make a great Hero with a Quirk like that?"

Shinso bit his lips. He clenched his fists tightly as his heart thumped faster. "May I ask why you'd think that...?"

"Well, it'll be convenient if you use Brainwash against villains in battle, right?" Nana pointed at her head and smiled shyly. "I benefited from your Quirk a lot, didn't I? I'm a living example of a victim who was saved from a villain due to your heroic acts. I think that you'd make a great Hero... Why are you crying?"

Shinso didn't realize that he had teared up. He wiped the moisture from his eyes away frantically. "Nothing." He muttered.

"No, really, tell me what's wrong."

"…You know, normally, when people speak to me, they would be extra cautious."

"Huh? Why?" Nana was puzzled at the sudden change of topic.

"Because I might brainwash them?"

Nana nodded thoughtfully. "That didn't occur to me until you said it."

Shinso was speechless "Are you stupid?"

"No! I'm not! How rude!" Nana exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that you'd never understand, since you're the first person to not fear me for my Quirk…" Shinso looked down at his hands. "Everyone has a pre-conceived notion that I use my Quirk for evil due to its nature. They always basically insinuate that it's a Quirk suit for a villain…But I'm used to it now, it's inevitable, society being the way it is."

"Oh..." After some hesitation, Nana reached over to pat his back. "You've suffered from the prejudice of society?"

Shinso nodded and continued. "Those kids who passed the practical skills exam…those who were born with perfect Quirks would never understand me." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. " _They'd never understand how it feels._ "

Nana bit her lips. "…Well, I'm certain that you'll do well in the sports festival!" She tried to cheer him up. "I really hope that you can get to be transferred into the Heroics Department. You'll become a good Hero!"

Shinso sighed and looked up at her. "What about you though?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Me, huh…?" Nana looked away and hugged her knees again. "I'm a U.A. student like you now." She smiled at him sadly. "But I'm not here to be a Hero. I'm satisfied with just being a normal high school student. This is already much more than what I can possibly ask for."

"Why is that?" Shinso asked. "Don't you want to become one? I remember you said that you wanted to become a great Hero like All Might too when you were young."

"…" Nana suddenly felt a lump forming in her throat. Her eyes became moist with tears. "I can't."

"How come?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nana didn't know why she suddenly raised her voice. "The only reason why I'm here is because they need to keep watch over me, so Hana doesn't wake, and I can supply information about the Villain Alliance— _which I actually have_ _ **no idea**_ _about_ —they're keeping me here because of my identity as a villain, not because of my stupid childhood dreams of becoming a Hero!" Tears started to spill out of her eyes. All of the emotions that she had compressed and kept over the years seemed to burst out at this very moment.

"..." Shinso didn't respond.

"Isn't it weird?" Nana looked at him with tearfully and choked. "My own Quirk is fit for a Hero, and yet I'm a villain. Your Quirk is fit for a villain, and yet you're a Hero. Don't you think that something went wrong for both of us?"

"..." Shinso considered his words carefully before speaking. "I can't help being what I long to be, and you can't help being what you don't want to be." He responded curtly. "But neither of us are wrong. That is just how things are." He leaned forwards in his chair to look her in the eye. "If nothing is stopping me from becoming a Hero with this villain quirk, nothing should be stopping you―a villain― from becoming a Hero either."

"Is that so?" Nana mumbled.

"Yes."

"Okay, I guess…" She forced a smile onto her face. "We'll become Heroes, alright?"

Shinso nodded. "Yeah, we'll both aim for the top in the sports festival, and we will transfer into the Department of Heroics."


	8. Prove Them Wrong

_The first person who isn't afraid of me is a villain,_

Shinso thought absentmindedly as he pushed a meatball around with his fork. The idea may sound terrifying, but in reality, it wasn't a big deal. Although he had only known her for a few days, he could already tell that Nana was the kind of person who'd hesitate to even kill an ant (no comment on the others in her head tho). He watched silently as She ate her sandwich in front of him. They were sitting in the cafeteria.

"You look like that kid from 1-B." Shinso muttered as an attempt to pick up conversation. He rested his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm. Although he wasn't necessarily in a bad mood, he was not in the mood to eat either.

Hearing his words, Nana put down her sandwich and pushed it to the side. "Kid from 1-B?" She echoed. "Who are you talking about? I'm not familiar with everyone's faces yet."

"I'm saying that you look like a skeleton."

It took Nana a few seconds to realize who he was referring to. She groaned, "You have a knack for pissing people off, don't you?"

"Thanks, I learned it from Sana."

Seeing her defeated expression, Shinso smirked and finally started to eat his own plate of food. "So did anyone ask you what your Quirk is yet?"

"Oh, yeah, Emi-chan," Nana sighed. "It feels weird, like I'm lying, but not really lying."

"Hn." He grunted.

 _You should be glad that I have such an awesome Quirk, Nana!_ Sana said cheerfully. _I'll make sure that you place tops in the sports fes!_

 _Thanks, Sana, but honestly though... Do you think it really is a good idea for me to participate?_

 _Huh?_

 _Never mind... It's not important._

"I don't think that I've asked before, and I should've asked sooner (since I'm class rep and I'm supposed to care about my peers if they're struggling), but how are you doing with the academic work?" Shinso asked. "Considering that you didn't actually complete school and it was Itsuna that did all your catching-up work."

"Oh, I'm doing quite well, actually." Nana smiled for the first time that day. "Even if I don't understand something, Itsuna will explain it to me. It's like having a tutor living right inside your head!"

"That must be convenient."

"I do think it is."

 _Thank you, Itsuna._ Nana expressed her gratitude

 _Don't thank me, that is so gross._ Itsuna muttered. _I just_

― _so happened to like learning and doesn't mind educating your stupid mind-neighbors?_ Mina snorted. _Yeah, we know, you friggin Tsundere lol._

 _ **MINA!**_

Nana winced at Itsuna's sudden scream in her head, but Shinso did not notice and continued on. "By the way," He started, "I have been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"What is your original Qui—"

Nana did not hear the rest of his question, for the speakers in the cafeteria suddenly blasted an announcement. "GENERAL ED DEPARTMENT FIRST YEAR, CLASS 1-C, SHINSO HITOSHI AND NANASHIMA NANA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT: SHINSO HITOSHI AND NANASHIMA NANA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hold on, us?" Nana gasped in horror and started panicking. "Did I do something wrong? Did I get you in trouble? I'm so sorry!"

"Relax," Shinso sighed. "It's probably just some rules of the sports fes that they wanted to lay clear to us because of...you know."

"Oh, I know, whew, okay. That doesn't sound too bad. Do we leave our food here?"

"Yeah, we can come back later."

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh! Shinso-kun! Nanashima-chan! We've been waiting!" Nedzu chirped as they entered his office.

The two of them were barely listening to their principal. Their eyes were glued on the living legend standing in the corner of the office with his almighty glory—it was All Might.

"A-A-A..." Nana's jaws popped open. She looked at Shinso, whose mouth was open too. The two of them shared a glance, and they understood each other's thoughts immediately: _IT'S ALL MIGHT!_

"Why is All Might here?" Shinso choked and strained to keep his facial muscles in check. The fangirl in his heart was squealing and screaming and running around in circles. Although he was aware that All Might was a teacher at his school, the department he taught in was the Heroics Department; which meant that he rarely comes to the General Department. "Aren't you a teacher for the Heroics Department?"

"Well, there are some things which I must ask Nanashima-chan in person." All Might told him.

"Me?" Nana echoed incredulously. "What is it? Or more like—are you alright? I-I saw you fighting the Villain Alliance in the USJ, you were incredible! But are you alright?" She assumed that the living legend already knew who she was.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I'm fine." All Might smiled warmly and patted her head. "And now that you've brought it up yourself...Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about what happened at the USJ?"

"I..." Nana hesitated. _Why? Haven't I said everything already?_

"Oh! Don't get mistaken!" All Might added hastily. "I'm not going to blame you for anything that happened within the USJ; we didn't before, and we certainly won't now. I just have a few subjects that we must clarify in order to continue our pursuit of them."

"Then why was I called to come here as well?" Shinso asked. "If it's just USJ stuff, then I'm not helpful for it at all."

"Ah, I wanted to discuss about the sports fes with you! It was just more convenient to call you both up together at the same time." Nedzu chirped.

"Well then, Nanashima-chan, let's go to one of the empty conference rooms." All Might gestured her away.

Nana glanced at Shinso, who nodded.

"Well...I'll see you later, okay?" She forced a nervous smile onto her face.

"Okay."

She entered an empty conference room and All Might closed the door behind her. "What is it that you want to know?" She asked tentatively. "I think that I've already described everything that I know."

"Ah, yes, but I'd still want to hear it from you in person." He sat down across from her. "I don't want you to re-live what you've been through, so please just tell me what you know about the Villain Alliance."

"Oh..." Nana forced a smile. "Sure, of course. Is there anything you'd like to know in particular? I'll try my best."

 _What was I expecting?_

"Thank you, Nanashima-chan! So can you describe the general atmosphere or relationship between Shigaraki Tomura and the Warp Gate?"

"Do you mean Kurogiri?"

"Ah, yes."

 _The only reason why they're keeping me here is to let me supply information about the Villain Alliance._

"Well, Kurogiri is loyal towards Shigaraki Tomura, and the latter appears to value him as well. Although Kurogiri generally follows Shigaraki's orders, he occasionally talks over him as well, acting like somewhat like a mentor, I guess?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I think that Itsuna would know him better than me. It was him who bought her textbooks to catch me up on my education."

"Really?" All Might sounded somewhat amazed.

"Yes, really." Nana nodded.

 _They're keeping me here because of my identity as a villain, not because of my stupid childhood dreams of becoming a Hero._

"I see," All Might nodded thoughtfully. "Well, would you by any chance have seen their faces?" He almost sounded hopeful.

 _Ahh, so that's what he came here for…_ Nana thought sourly. "I haven't personally," She answered, "But Mina and Sana have probably seen Shigaraki Tomura's face. I don't know if they'd remember what he looks like though. He seems to hate them a lot."

 _I'd have no value to them if I wasn't a villain._

"Why does he hate them?"

"Erm, well, Mina's Quirk is to transform into any person she had kissed before, so she tried to do that with him too...he didn't like that."

 _Am I being too selfish?_

All Might sweatdropped. He was a bit creeped out. "Okay, soo what about Sana?"

"I don't know actually, let me ask."

The room was quiet as Nana asked Sana the question.

 _I must be, what am I expecting? They're already being generous for not sending me to jail._

"Uh..." Nana was more troubled than when she described what Mina had done. "Sana, s-she pointed at his face and laughed at how dry his skin was, and said that he needed some moisturizer, a lip balm, and eye drops desperately." She somehow felt bad for Shigaraki Tomura.

All Might's eyes widened. "So Sana has seen his face before!?" He exclaimed, as if learning the appearance of Shigaraki Tomura was gonna aid in painting his profile picture on his issued warrant.

"Yes, I would assume so." Nana pursed her lips.

 _But still though…_

"Is that so?" All Might leaned back in his chair, looking extremely relieved for some unknown reason. "Thank you."

"No problem. Would you like me to switch to her, so you can speak with her directly?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother, please do."

"Sure."

 _But still…_

* * *

Nana slowly opened her eyes as Sana handed the control back to her. "Was she helpful?" She asked All Might.

"Yes…very…" For some unknown reason, All Might's face seemed a bit blue. He covered his mouth, as if trying to prevent himself from puking. "She even tried to draw him for us."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." All Might pushed a piece of drawing (face-down) towards her.

Nana took over the piece of drawing and flipped it around. Almost immediately, she felt her stomach churn in nausea. The bit of lunch she had eaten and her breakfast threatened to spill out of her mouth. She never realized how artistically untalented Sana was. Instead of Shigaraki Tomura's face, Sana's drawing resembled more of a bloody carcass that was trampled to mush in a great stampede, and then the mush was later treated with hydrochloric acid splashed over it.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Nana apologized as she swallowed the gastric juice back down.

"No…it's alright." All Might coughed. "She had the heart to help, and I'm grateful for that."

"Also, um, Nanashima-chan…" He continued uncertainly. "There's something else that I'd like to ask you, but it may make you a bit uncomfortable. Would you mind?"

"I wouldn't know if it would make me uncomfortable if you don't actually voice the question, right?" Nana pointed out.

 _Would I though?_

"Err…"

"Just kidding." She laughed half-heartedly. "Please go ahead; I think that there aren't many things that'd make me uncomfortable anymore…" Her voice trailed off.

"Alright then," All Might pulled a picture out of his pocket and slid it across the table to her. "Do you recognize this person?"

Nana took a look at it. It was a man with thick lips. She shook her head. "No, I don't know him."

"What about this guy?" He pulled out another picture.

"Oh, yeah, I've seen this guy." Nana nodded at the second picture. "Weren't you fighting him at the USJ?"

"Yes, I was," All Might took back the two pictures. "His name is Noumu."

"Okay…?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that they are the same person?"

Nana blinked in surprise. "I…" She thought about it, and then shook her head. "I can't say I'm surprised, actually... How are they the same person though?"

"The small thug you saw in the first photo; we came to uncover the fact which he has the DNA of at least four completely different individuals mixed into his own. I wouldn't call him a human anymore… It looks as though his entire body has been tweaked and fooled around by drugs or the like."

Nana nodded. "And to sum it up…?"

"Well, to put it in simpler terms, Noumu's an artificial human that was created to measure up to multiple Quirks."

 _Multiple Quirks, huh…_ She was not particularly amused.

"The striking drop in his brain activity seems to result from the load on his body. In any case, the issue of his DNA is more germane than that of his body. The fact that it contains multiple Quirks, that is… Unless the DNA he's assimilated is some kind of advanced genetic familial permeation, he couldn't have acquired multiple Quirks that way. So in your case―"

"I get what you're trying to say." Nana interrupted abruptly (in a much colder voice than she imagined). "You're suspecting that someone has been experimenting with my DNA too, to give me these multiple Quirks like Noumu, right? And if I remember anything suspicious like that in Hiyama's basement? Were they doing experiments on me? Who was doing experiments on me? You think that my mental disorder is a result of heavy experimentation, similar to the drop in Noumu's brain activity, right? Are you asking me that?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I like to know."

 _Are you trying to say that I'm like that monster in nature?_

Nana leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She somehow felt more irritated than ever. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to disappoint you. I think that Noumu's situation couldn't be applied to me. I'm starting to think that the lies the principal told my parents may have some truth to them, you know? I'm sick, and my sickness has unlocked some of my recessive genes…things like that. Or perhaps I'm one of the special _advanced genetic familial permeation people_ , who knows?"

"Well, those are also possibilities." All Might admitted.

"No one has experimented on me, as far as I can recall. Although I didn't really have a concept of time inside the basement, I think that I would definitely remember if something different happened…Things don't really change in a basement, you know?"

"I see…" All Might sighed. "Well, thank you anyways. You may go back to lunch now."

"You're welcome." Nana stood up and left the conference room.

 _Why…Why do I feel so irritated?_ She scowled and dug her nails into her head. _Why? Why? Why?_ Blood trickled down the side of her face. _Why? Why? Why?_

 _Hey, tell me… **Hana**._

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Shinso walked out of Nedzu's office and saw Nana sitting outside on the guest couch. She looked up at him as he approached.

"You didn't go back to the cafeteria?" He asked.

Nana shook her head with a small smile. She stood up from the guest couch. "No, I wanted to wait for you. What did the principal say?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about really." He told her with a nonchalant shrug.

"What is it then?"

"The principal just told me to inform you that the Villain Alliance may be watching the broadcast of the sports fes too, so you should attend at your own risk. The flashier you are, the more attention you'll get (including unwanted attention). They're encouraging you to try it out though."

"Oh, okay, sure." She nodded. "That doesn't change our objective, right? We're gonna place tops in the sports fes, get transferred to the Heroics Department, and become Heroes."

"Yes, but..." Shinso frowned slightly. "Hey, Nana, is it just me, or are you―"

"I'm starving; let's head back to the cafeteria before lunch time is over." Nana cut him off abruptly. She turned around and strode away, swinging her arms in a somewhat childish manner.

Shinso followed behind her uncertainly, some confusion rising within him. He had a feeling that Nana was forcing herself to act like that. He noticed that her clenched fists were trembling. _Something must've happened during her conversation with All Might._

"Nana..." He started. She didn't hear him. " _Nana_!"

"Hm?" She turned around. "Yes? Hitoshi-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"You..." Shinso bit his lips. " _We_ 're gonna prove them wrong, alright? Even people like us can become Heroes."

Nana's expression seemed to soften a bit. "Yeah," she smiled. "We will prove them wrong."

* * *

 **I had too much feels writing the previous chapter, so I didn't leave an author note because I thought that it would destroy the mood (to think that I'd get emotional over something I wrote myself...). I'm actually really troubled over whether I should make this story a super painful tragedy with tons of feels that make you sad and depressed with a heart-wrenching pain every time you read, or to just let them live in happily in peace and maybe have cute/awkward interactions from time to time... It's so hard to decide! DX**

 **To be honest, I kinda rushed with this chapter, so it may seem a bit rough (I apologize for that). But I decided to post it anyways and continue along with my "post-it-first-and-then-low-key-update/change-it" routine XP.** **Another tbh is that I actually write out certain scenes that I want to write first, and then I arrange these little scenes in order, and then try to connect them all to make a chapter. This particular chapter is made up of two little scenes which I wrote previously, so its chunkiness/roughness can also be a result of that as well XP**

 **Review!**


	9. Mina, Hitoshi, and Nana

Tomorrow was the sports fes, but their class had scheduled a Chemistry test on the day when classes resume (which was just stupid), so Shinso decided to review the material before going to bed. The only source of light in his room came from the lamp on his table. He turned off and closed his laptop, shoving it to the side to make room for his books and notes.

 _An oxidation reaction is a half reaction in which a species lose electrons, whereas a reduction reaction is a half reaction in which a species gain electrons. An oxidizing agent is reduced during the reaction, so the charge increases. A reducing agent is oxidized during the reaction, so the charge decreases. The oxidation number of an atom in elemental form is zero, and for a monoatomic ion, it equals the charge of the ion. If two half-cells are joined, the higher half-reaction on the table will undergo…undergo what?_

He was unable to recall whether the answer was reduction or oxidation, so he reached for his notebook with his free hand without looking. He tugged at the notebook, but it didn't budge; that was when he realized that his cat was sitting on top of it.

"Tsk…" Shinso attempted to tug it out again, but it didn't budge. His cat stared at him intently, as if making fun of him.

 _What can you do about me?_ His cat seemed to sneer.

"Excuse me," He scoffed. "Some of us are trying to do something with our lives here, get a job." He pulled the book away from under his cat with a mighty tug. The cat landed lightly on the ground, its paws not making a sound. It purred at him aggressively and scratched its claws against his chair.

"Fine, fine…" He scratched the head of his cat absentmindedly as he opened his notes. The answer was reduction. Also, the lower half-reaction will undergo oxidation. When he took back his hand to highlight a particular line in the textbook, he noticed that a tuff of grey fur had stuck onto his fingers with static electricity.

 _Now thinking of it, when I first met Nana, Mina had transformed into my cat by kissing the fur that stuck onto my jacket…_ He thought and looked down at the furry mammal. It stared back at him intently.

After a few seconds, he turned back around, but he still took notice of the little furry animal by his foot. He watched the cat lick its paws from the corner of his eye. He somehow had a bad feeling.

"I must be crazy to be asking this…" He muttered, "but are you Mina?"

"Meow?" His cat purred softly as if answering his confusion. It looked up and stared at him intently. They had a long staring contest. It looked away after a while and continued to lick its paws.

"Hey, if you really are Mina, I'd be really concerned, you know." He said.

The cat ignored him.

"Nana isn't supposed to step off the campus, so you'd be getting her in big trouble."

The cat shot an indifferent glance at him. It brushed its tail against his calf as it circled around him. "Meow."

 _Yeah, right, what am I thinking? My cat couldn't possibly be Mina in disguise._ Shinso was about to convince himself that he was crazy when his cat spoke up (and gave him a heart attack).

"I thought that I had transformed well…" Mina sighed as she shifted back into human form. "Seriously, how did you see through my disguise? I thought that I captured the habits of a cat perfectly."

"Wha―!?" Shinso's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing here?" He exclaimed. "You're not supposed to step off the campus!"

"Rules are made to be broken, sweetheart. You do what you have to do, you know?" Mina chuckled as she toured around his room. "It's a lot cleaner than I imagined."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Oh c'mon, let's have some fun." Mina grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him onto the bed. Her excellent agility and flexibility startled him. Suddenly, he was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck with an amused grin and licked her lips. "I think I like you, you know?" She brought him closer and whispered, "You're a healthy teenage boy, aren't you? Hitoshi-kun?" She asked softly as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Do you feel anything hardening down there yet? Hmm? I wouldn't mind...if it was you."

 _ **What the actual fuck.**_

Shinso's virginity felt seriously threatened. He rolled off the bed and sputtered,"Don't say things like that with Nana's face! It gives me the creeps. Don't ever do that again!"

"But I'm Mina, not Nana." Mina's expression made it clear what she was thinking: _You innocent little virgin lol_

"You share the same body." He pointed out indignantly.

Mina was enjoying every second of his suffering. "But seriously though," She leaned forwards, "do you really not have any interests in Nana? None at all? Hmm? Well, I wouldn't blame you if you don't, it is true that Nana never takes the initiative…"

 _ **Well you shouldn't fucking take the initiative with someone else's body either!**_

"Hey, if you're too shy to be on top, I don't mind being on top." She offered cheerfully.

"That's not the problem!" Shinso exclaimed. He was going nuts. Out of all the identities, he definitely disliked Mina the most; he had no idea on how to handle her. "Is Nana listening to this conversation inside your head right now?"

"Not anymore." Mina shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not anymore?" He echoed.

"She just died from embarrassment, so not anymore."

Shinso did not know whether to take that statement literally or figuratively. But knowing Nana, he might as well take it literally.

"She died when you were on top of me, by the way." )

"I did not need that information."

Mina laughed and leaned forwards with a mischievous smile. "Sorry honey, that's just who I am."

He groaned. "Just tell me, why did you step off campus?"

"Oh, I was just bored. I mean, what's life without a bit of adventure, right?"

Shinso's jaw popped open in disbelief. "You were _bored_?" His voice went up an octave. "You stepped off the campus just because _you were bored_?"

"Yeah." She shrugged again.

"Do you have any idea of the consequences if you were found out? Of if something went terribly wrong?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care."

" **You're insane.** "

"Maybe." )

Shinso used up every last bit of his sense to keep himself from slapping her. _Calm down, that is Mina, who is using Nana's body. If I hurt her, Nana will hurt too._

"SHINSO HITOSHI!" A woman suddenly screamed from downstairs and interrupted him; it was his mom. "DO I HEAR A GIRL IN YOUR ROOM!?"

"Shit." Shinso sweatdropped. "Mina! Shift back into cat form!"

Mina whistled. "What if I don't want to?" She was enjoying the panicked look on his face. "I might as well just make myself comfy here."

"Oh my god, you're impossible. Why are you like this?"

"Lol, I..." Mina paused in the middle of her sentence. She had been brainwashed.

Shinso rubbed his temple to ease the migraine. "I should've done that sooner..." He muttered. "Switch the control over to Nana."

Nana gasped in horror as Mina handed the control over to her unwillingly (the time limit for the random switch was up long ago, but Mina had refused to hand the control back to her). "I'm so sorry!" She blurted out and bowed her head down for forgiveness. "It was a random switch, I couldn't control it, I—"

Shinso did not pay attention to her and he shoved her into his closet. "I'll listen to your apology later." He hissed. "My mom is going to check on me, be quiet."

Nana nodded fearfully. "Okay."

He shut the closet door and sat back down at his desk and put on his headphones, pretending as if nothing had happened. Nana peeked through the small creak of the closet and watched his mom enter the room.

"Weird... I was certain that I heard a girl in your room." The woman grumbled.

"What?" Shinso performed his act flawlessly. "A girl? In my room?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, are you serious?" He sighed. "I would bring a girl back home?"

"Well, you _are_ a teenager raging with hormones."

Shinso's eye twitched. "Let's be honest, mom, what girl in their right mind would agree to come home with me?"

"I don't know, you could've brainwashed them."

"Mom!" He protested.

"Just kidding lol." His mother laughed and patted her son on the shoulder. "But seriously though..." The tone of her voice dropped dangerously low. "If I ever find out that you're bringing girls into your room without telling me, you're gonna be in BIG TROUBLE, young man."

 _Gulp._

Both Hitoshi and Nana felt the immense pressure that radiated from the middle-aged woman. Their hearts pounded anxiously.

"Well, I guess that's it." She said lightly and scanned the room once more before leaving. After the footsteps distanced away, Shinso got up from his seat and opened the closet.

Nana bit her lips and looked up at him uncertainly; his height, the shadows under his eyes, his apathetic expression, and the dim lighting made him look more intimidating than ever. He was definitely mad at her.

"I'm sorry…" She whimpered. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you..."

"Don't bother, it's not like I can blame it specifically on you anyways." Shinso turned around and sat back down at his desk. "I'll take you back to school after my parents have gone to bed, before that, just stay in this room."

"Okay…" Nana chewed the insides of her cheeks. She sat down in the corner and hugged her knees. _What have I done…?_ She thought guiltily and hung her head in shame.

* * *

Shinso continued to study his Chemistry for another fifteen minutes before he encountered a problem with one of the practice assignments. After some thought, he turned around and addressed her "Hey, Nana?"

"Yes?" She looked up from her gloomy corner.

"Can you solve this question?" He jerked his thumb towards the chemistry workbook.

"Which one?" She stood up and walked over.

"This one." He shifted to the side so she could see the question.

"Uh…" Nana nodded slowly. "I think I get it, but just let me check with Itsuna."

"Fine."

The room was silent for an entire minute.

"Yeah, so you balance the oxidation reaction under acidic conditions first, and then the reduction reaction. After that, you find the LCM and multiply before adding."

"Can you write that down?"

"Sure." She took the pencil over and wrote down the equation. Shinso suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing her gloves. The stitches on her hands seemed exceptionally eerie under the light of his lamp.

"…Oh, by the way, Nana."

"Yes?" She looked up.

"You should say something."

"Something...?" She was puzzled. "Like what?"

"I don't know, anything. Let me know you're here. "

"Why wouldn't I be here? I can't exactly leave right now, can I?"

"Well, don't just sit there. It feels weird, you're not doing anything."

"Oh, should I help you fold your laundry then?" Nana pointed at the pile of clean clothes that have yet to been folded. It has been there since Mina first walked into his room (in cat form).

"No, don't, not the laundry." Shinso said hastily. "You're missing the point here. You're here in my room, but you're just sitting there in the corner, like you're a ghost or something. At least ask me for a book to read?"

"Oh...okay?" Nana didn't really get what he was exasperated about. "Can I have a book to read then?"

Shinso sighed. "...Yes, you may... Come here." He walked over to his bookshelf.

Nana stood up and followed; she picked out a random book to read from his shelf. He reached up and got it for her. "Here."

"Ah…thanks." Nana nodded as she took the book over from him. After a moment's hesitation, she spoke, "Why must I read a book though?"

"..." Shinso sighed. "Normally, when classmates are over, you don't let them sit in the corner of your room, curled up like a ball. They are guests, so you entertain them (in a sense); you give them something to do or play with, so they wouldn't get bored."

"I wasn't bored though," Nana frowned. "I would've been fine even without a book."

"Although the way you came was a bit frustrating, it doesn't change the fact that you're a guest." He grumbled. "Don't melt into the darkness and erase yourself."

"Oh. " Nana finally got what he was trying to say. She nodded with a wistful smile. "Okay, thank you, sorry... I'll change that habit of mine, if it makes you uncomfortable. It's just what I'm used to doing."

"..." _She's used to doing that? How—Oh—Wait—Ah, in the basement... Great, now I'm the one who is inconsiderate of her feelings._ His gaze landed on her arms and legs. She wasn't wearing the usual black stocking, gloves, or bandages around her neck, so he saw everything that she wanted to hide. "…You're not in the basement anymore, so you should change that habit." He told her.

"Alright, I'll try, I guess…" Nana smiled. She sat back down in the corner and started to read the book; although it wasn't much different from before, it felt slightly better. A few minutes later, his cat (the real one) scratched his door and made him let her in. Nana placed aside the book and focused her attention on playing with the cat instead.

"So you're the original copy." She mused. "Mina's cheap transformation totally did not capture your elegant air."

"Meow~"

Shinso's eye twitched, but he didn't make any comments and continued to do his Chemistry. Eventually, his eyes became sore from squinting at the equations and he stretched his arms with a glance at the time. It was 11:46 pm. "I think I'll take a fifteen minute nap, actually." he muttered.

"Oh, sure." Nana looked up from the cat. "Why are you reviewing Chemistry though?" She asked. "Isn't the test on Monday? We even have a sports fes tomorrow…"

"It is on Monday, but let's be honest, who is going to study for a test over the weekend? Especially when the sports fes just ended, people are going to be hyped watching replays of themselves. I'm not going to let my grades drop with this test."

"Makes sense, I guess…" _Hold on, does it? Shouldn't you go to bed sooner to ensure the quality of your performance tomorrow?_

"Have you done any review yet?" He asked.

"I'm okay with the material." She answered. "You wanna take a nap, right? I'll wake you if you want."

"Please do." Shinso got up from his chair and finally turned around to face her; he was slightly surprised to see that his cat had assumed its ugliest (yet most comfortable) position (which it doesn't assume unless it completely trusts the person holding it) in her arms. He lied down on his bed and pulled up the covers. "Wake me in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

As soon as he closed his eyes, some terribly undesired memories flooded back to him.

It was as if some mysterious figure had adjusted the colors and the volume of his dream. Everything became black and white, the sound was muted, yet he could hear every word that was uttered clearly.

 _"Your Quirk is not very Hero-like, you know? It would suit a villain best, actually..."_

Shinso watched as his young self brutally fought against the prejudices and judgements placed upon him.

 _"A Hero who brainwashes people? C'mon!"_

 _"You? A Hero? Haha! You're kidding, right?"_

He clenched his trembling fists and bit his lips as he looked down at his dirty sneakers. The laughter around him continued.

" _...Stop it."_

However, this dream was a bit different from the other ones he usually had. Far away, behind him, a young girl was watching him. He didn't recognize her, but he knew who she was. He could see her face clearly from his third-person angle in the nightmare. Her expression displayed immense sorrow and fury. Then she started to walk towards him; not the struggling child, but him. She glided across the plain of his dream with an even speed. The scariest part of this nightmare today was not the sneers of his bullies, but her presence.

 _What the hell was she doing here?_

Nana stopped in front of him and slapped her hands onto his face. She stared into his eyes with a dead serious expression.

"Hitoshi, wake up."

* * *

He gasped as his eyes shot open. He threw himself up into a sitting position and panted. He looked around frantically until he located her. She was standing beside his bed, looking a little startled at his reaction of being woken up.

"U-Um, you seemed to be, um, _suffering_ in your sleep…? So I woke you up anyways…" Nana shot a feverish glance at the clock, which displayed the time 11:51 pm. "You must be really tired, right? You fell asleep almost instantly. Are you alright?"

Shinso stared at her, speechless for a few seconds as he recalled her face in his dream. But then he snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for waking me. Has my mom gone to bed yet?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so…"

"Well then, I'll take you back to the school now." He got off the bed and pulled on his jacket.

"H-Hold on! Hitoshi-kun!" Nana stammered frantically. "I can go back to school on my own! You should rest, we have a sports fes tomorrow! Really, don't worry about me! You must be very tired from studying all that Chemistry and dealing with me and Mina! You should rest!"

"There's no way that I'm gonna risk another random switch." He told her simply. "I can't let you go back to the school on your own, unattended. C'mon, let's go."

"But…!"

"Hurry up."

"…" Her expression faltered. "...okay…"

* * *

As he took her back to school, Nana tugged lightly on his shirt. She was sitting on the backseat of his bicycle. "Hey, Hitoshi-kun?"

"What?"

She bit her lips and rested her head against his back "I don't want to become your burden; I want to be useful."

"Hold on, sorry, can you repeat that? I didn't catch it. The wind's too loud."

"...No, it was nothing." She mumbled and closed her eyes. "Just forget about it."

* * *

 **I had greatly underestimated how heavy the stress and pressure of my final exams were. I should've extended the date to 7/1 DX. But I dislike not keeping promises, so here I am! Anyways, good thing I'm graduating and summer's coming! Perhaps I'll be able to update more often (unlikely) or better the quality of my writing! (also unlikely). Would anyone like to guess which subject I was stressing over the most? Lol**

 **Anyhow, instead of letting them dive into the sports fes already, I've decided to post the filler chapter of the Mina attack! (Although it's still mostly Nana). To be honest, although this chapter is categorized as a 'filler' because of its contents not actually relating to the main plot, it's not really a filler either...? Although it doesn't contribute to the main plot at all, the original intention of this chapter is to describe Nana and Hitoshi's relationship more clearly, but it didn't turn out as well as I imagined /**

 **Basically, (pardon my rant because I'm just so desperate to deliver the message through), with Mina's sudden appearance, Hitoshi is forced to reflect on how he is viewing Nana. He definitely sees her similarities with him, and he feels sorry for her, but what does that make them? Does he view her simply as a friend? Something that is potentially more than just a friend? Or is she just a responsibility that he has to take care of? Does he care about her? Yes, kinda, but to what extent? He wants her to forget the habits she formed in her past days, but is that because he truly cares for her well being and wants her to forget her awful past, or does he just want to prepare her well enough to live within society like a 'normal person'?**

 **Nana, on the other hand, is terribly pessimistic and insecure, and would not hesitant to blame herself for everything (including things she haven't done). She considers herself as a mere troublesome responsibility of Shinso, and that she is inferior to him. She totally supports his dream of becoming a Hero, but she is still unsure of herself (it would be nice if she could, but _r_ _ealistically_?) Even the promise they made back in Chapter 7 could've just been one of Shinso's temporary tactics to cheer her up; did he really mean what he said? Nana wants to be hopeful, but she thinks that she doesn't have the right to be hopeful. As an inferior being and a troublesome responsibility, she shouldn't be causing so much trouble for him and dragging him down from chasing his dreams. She should just be supporting him from the side, and be grateful that she has the _right_ to support him, and she shouldn't be wanting more for herself. However, she thinks she is failing terribly in offering him her support, and she is overwhelmed with guilt.**

 **...Damn, I feel like I made everything even more complicated with that explanation, but oh well _(ツ)/. Anyways, I will do my absolute best to carve out the delicateness of human emotion and nature in the upcoming chapters, and hopefully produce another chapter packed with feels soon, and (I dare hope) make some of you guys cry.**

 **Also, omg, when did I hit (almost) 40 favs and 50 follows? Thank you guys SO MUCH! *sobs* That is already more than Number Ei8ht - Revenge! Idk why I'm so excited but _I am_! I (kinda) beat the record of one of my (somewhat) successful former works!? Yay!**


	10. The Start of the Sports Festival

As she arrived at the classroom, Nana noticed that Shinso was late.

Fear began to bubble within her. _Oh my god, would he be able to get up? Is he alright? It's all my fault that he didn't enough sleep. What should I do...?_

Thankfully, before her anxiety could get to her, Shinso opened the door and stepped into the classroom, cracking his neck.

"Oh, Shinso, good morning!" Their classmates greeted.

"Morning..." He nodded back. His eyes met briefly with Nana's, but he immediately looked away and directed his attention to another conversation.

"It's not like you to be late on the day of the sports fes, class rep." One teased.

"Yeah, well..."

Nana did not pay attention to what they're saying. She remained in her seat stiffly, glaring down at her clenched fists. Her lips were pursed as she felt the crushing guilt on her shoulder. She might as well've been crying, letting her tears drop silently. _He's mad at me. He won't even look at me. What do I do? How do I apologize?_

A thought struck her, but she immediately became anxious. She carefully pulled off one of her gloves and studied her scarred hand.

 _Yes...this is the only way to make up for what I've done..._ She was thinking about her Quirk. _But would he find me annoying? Would he be weirded out by me? Would he even want me to talk to him in the first place? No...no, I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I'm just trying to apologize, I just want to help him do his best._

Nana took a deep breath and stood up from her seat. She strode over to Shinso and tugged on the back of his jacket. "Shinso-kun, may I have a word with you?"

"Huh?" He turned around, and then averted his eyes away as soon as he saw it was her. "What?"

Nana was close to tears. Out of all the people she knew, he was one of the last people she wanted to get on the bad side with. She wanted (dared) to consider him as one of her few, few friends. _He won't even look at me...!_ (QAQ)

 _Shit...I can't erase the image of Mina under me from my head. How am I supposed to look at her without thinking weird stuff?_ Shinso was mentally facepalming.

"I just wanted to talk to you, do you have time?"

"Yeah...sure." He pardoned himself from the group he was originally talking to and walked away with Nana back to their seats. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Nana took a deep breath and mumbled, "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"That? Well, it's already happened, so don't be bothered by it. It can't be helped." Shinso cracked his neck with a heavy sigh. "Ugh..."

Nana bit her lips uncertainly. _He definitely didn't get enough sleep. To think that I'd hinder him like that on such an important day! It's all my fault, I must make up for it somehow..._ "Hey, Hitoshi-kun..." She started slowly. "I'm gonna warn you in advance that this may sound weird, but can you come with me for a sec? Somewhere else, not here."

He frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Just...please, let me make up for what I've done." Nana hung her head in shame.

"I've told you, don't stress over it."

"No, seriously!" She tried to sound more determined. She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Please."

"..." Shinso was a bit surprised at her firm attitude; he had never seen her act like so before. He looked around to make sure that their classmates weren't looking. He sighed, "Fine, make it quick though."

"Alright."

They walked out of their classroom and found an empty spot beside the stairs. Shinso cracked his neck. "So what is it that you want?"

"Well, um..." Nana hesitated again.

"Just spit it out."

"...Okay," She took a deep breath, "Hitoshi-kun, may I hold your hand for a second?"

Shinso was startled by the sudden request. "May I ask why?"

"I-I haven't shown you my Quirk yet, right?" Nana said hastily as a rosy hue of embarrassment bloomed on her cheeks. "I wanna help you. I wanna apologize, so please...?" Her voice was trembling with nervousness. "Trust me."

"..." Shinso sighed. He somehow felt bad for her; he couldn't imagine the amount of anxiety and mental rehearsals she had to go through to say the simple request. "Well, now thinking of it, it is true that I do not know your Quirk yet... Fine, so I just let you hold my hand?"

"Y-Yeah..."

He held out his hand, and Nana pulled off her gloves and held it gently in hers. He was mildly surprised at how soft her hand was despite the rough appearance of it.

"I'm sorry, my Quirk only works on physical contact." She mumbled and interrupted his thoughts.

"What is your Quir—"

He felt it before he finished his sentence. A blissful, healing wave of energy spread all through his body as he was enveloped in a cocoon of warmth. Although he did not exactly remember how it felt, he was certain that this was the same feeling of being protected and loved in his mother's womb. Every cell in his body was cleansed, and energy was restored. The warmth ended and what came after was a refreshing coolness, as if he was drinking iced tea and eating watermelons on a open wooden porch during summer.

"My Quirk isn't useful in combat, and it isn't helpful in information gathering either. I can't exactly heal wounds like Recovery Girl, but I can make you feel less tired and more refreshed." Nana forced a smile. "It's a boring little Quirk, but if it can be of help, I—"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you," Shinso repeated. "It's a good Quirk, a rare Quirk, actually. Healing types aren't common."

Nana blinked, and then she broke into a smile. "You're welcome, and coming from you! Brainwash is even rarer, isn't it?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well, I guess that it still wasn't enough to erase the shadows under your eyes..." Nana frowned slightly upon seeing the dark colors remain in their place.

"Oh, those are natural." Shinso muttered. "Of course you can't help it."

"Those are _what_?"

"I'd have shadows under my eyes even if I had a full night's sleep every day. Of course your Quirk can't help it."

"Wait, actually?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...okay then." :/

Shinso did not understand the mild disappointment in her voice. He sighed, "Let's go back, I need to lead the class down."

"Okay."

* * *

"THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL! WHERE THE HERO WORLD'S INCHOATE LITTLE EGGS AIM FOR EACH OTHER'S THROATS―AND THE TOP! OUR GRAND YEARLY MELEE!" Present Mic's voice was already loud enough (unknown if it is due to his Quirk, or he's naturally loud), but his volume was further magnified a thousand times due to the booming speakers.

Nana winced slightly as her ears started to hurt. She was fairly certain that if he used his Quirk, Present Mic wouldn't even need the microphones and speakers. He might as well just stand on the rooftop of the stadium and holler. With a great sigh, she focused her attention on the first class to enter the field; the class which she (the Villain Alliance) attacked on.

"AND LET ME GUESS, ALL YOU MISCREANTS CAME TO SEE THEM, RIGHT? THE FRESHLY FORMED MIRACLE STARS THAT SHRUGGED OFF A MASS VILLAIN ASSAULT WITH THE WILL OF STEEL! THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS, FRESHMAN CLASS! YOU'RE ALL HERE FOR CLASS 1-A, AREN'T YA?"

Shinso noticed her dirty expression and glanced down at her. "You okay?" He questioned with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Her expression said clearly otherwise.

Shinso looked back up at the class entering the field. "Hn…" After giving it some thought, he spoke to her again. "Nana,"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Just think that you're carrying on Hana's will, but just in a gentler, more civilized way."

"Uh…" Nana was unable to completely comprehend the sudden suggestion, but she caught the gist of it and smiled. "Thank you, Hitoshi-kun."

"No problem."

"AND FOLLOWING CLASS B, HERE COMES CLASSES C, D, AND E, FROM THE DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL EDUCATION!"

"Oh, that's us." Nana blinked and gave Shinso a slight push on the back. "Lead us out, Hitoshi-kun!"

"Alright, alright, don't push…" Shinso grumbled as he lead his class out onto the field. However, the audience reaction to them was clearly less enthusiastic than that of class 1-A's, or even class 1-B's. Although he was aware of the reason behind this phenomenon, he was still not particularly pleased.

"AND NOW HERE ARE CLASSES F, G, AND H, FROM THE DEPARTMENT OF SUPPORT! AND NOW FOR THE DEPARTMENT OF MANAGEMENT…"

"Tsk…" Nana heard one of her classmates mutter. "They're treating us like we're just the foils for the Heroics Department or something…"

 _That is true…_ She thought as she glanced up at the spectators. Their eyes were all fixated on the kids in class 1-A; kids whom she should be more than familiar with. _It can't be helped, I guess, but still…_ She looked around at the audiences. _But still_ …

She tugged on the back of Shinso's shirt. "Hitoshi-kun…"

"What?"

"We will win, right?"

"Yes, we will win."

"We'll place high so we can come under review to be placed in the Department of Heroics, right?"

"Yes, we will." Shinso didn't understand why she had to confirm the promise once again, but he nodded.

Nana sighed in relief. "Alright…now I just hope that you'll get along with Sana and Nina."

"…" Shinso looked away. Yes, he was aware of the fact that it's impossible for Nana to even make it past the preliminaries on her own, so gonna be mostly Sana and Nina that's going to be participating in the sports fes instead of her. However, knowing the fact was one thing, liking it was another thing.

"Hitoshi-kun? Are you listening?"

"…As long as Sana doesn't go on an unstoppable rampage."

"I-I'll try to stop her if she does!"

"Yeah, please do…"

Both of them went into a state of depressed silence. _Sana, huh..._

 _Hey, guys!_ Sana shouted indignantly. _Exactly_ how much _do you not trust me? I'm not some sort of wild animal! I have common senses too, alright? I know how important this thing is!_

 _Oh really?_ Itsuna scoffed.

 _Yes really!_

On the stage, Midnight slashed her whip to gather their attention. "NOW! PLAYER REPRESENTATIVE! BAKUGOU KATSUKI OF CLASS 1-A! PLEASE COME ON STAGE!"

There was a small commotion within class 1-A as one of them slowly strode forwards.

"Ehh? Our representative is Kacchan?" A boy gasped.

(Why did he sound surprised?)

"Well, he _did_ place first in the entrance exam, remember?" Another reminded.

One of her classmates from 1-C rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the **_Heroics_ ** entrance exam…" She muttered.

 _True,_ Nana agreed. She stood on tiptoes to try to see the stage better. _Bakugou…? I wonder who it is…Do I know him?_

A familiar spikey ash blond head slowly emerged from the crowd. The boy had his hands stuck into his pockets, and his expression was a mean scowl.

 _Oh, yeah, I do know him; so he's Bakugou huh…_ Nana's eye twitched as she recalled her visit to 1-A's classroom a while ago, and Bakugou's provoking (#understatement) attitude. Before she could make any further comments, her train of thought was interrupted by a loud gasp by Sana.

 _OH MY GOD! IT'S THAT RUDE GUY!_

Bakugou Katsuki took a deep breath as he stood in front of the microphone; his hands were still in his pockets, and his expression was as cool as ever. "As player representative, I declare…"

Everyone waited in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"…I will place first."

Nana blinked during the moment of stunned silence.

 _Hold on, did he seriously just_ _―_

Sana interrupted Nana's thoughts by blurting out a string of threats. _THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU SAY YOU'RE GONNA PLACE FIRST, HUH? BRING IT ON BITCH! I'M GONNA DROWN YOU IN QUICKSAND AND CRUSH YOU TO LITTLE SAND PARTICLES AND TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO BAD THAT YOU'RE GONNA RUN HOME CRYING!_

"Ack!" Nana winced. _Sana! Volume! Headache!_

 _Oops, sorry Nana, but still! I'MMA BRING THAT MOTHERFUCKER DOWN._

Sana wasn't the only one booing. The entire audience and the freshman population were shouting insults at Bakugou.

"Don't push your luck, class A!"

"Sludge fucker!" (Nana didn't understand this insult in particular, but she assumed there was a reason for it.)

Bakugou snorted and gave the booing people all a thumbs down. "Ya'll would make fantastic stepping stones, I'm sure."

"That kid is unbelievably overconfident! I'm gonna be the one to crush him!" A kid from class B snarled.

 _NO, THAT'S GONNA BE ME!_ Sana shouted.

Nina groaned. _Sana, this is **exactly** why Nana and Hitoshi have trust issues with you. _

Nana winced as Sana continued to shout in her head. She watched as Bakugou Katsuki stepped off the platform. _Is he really being overconfident like what everyone is saying?_ She wondered. His expression didn't seem like it to her. _No, that's not it. He's seriously pushing himself to strive for the top._

Midnight ignored the uproar caused by Bakugou's (questionable) player representative speech and continued on. "Alright! With that, we can move directly onto our first event! Onto the preliminaries, as they're called! Lots of fine folks choke on their tears here every year! And this year's first round of destiny is…!" The roulette wheel behind her stopped spinning. "The OBSTACLE RACE!"

"Obstacle race…?" Nana echoed incredulously. "How…?"

"This is a race between all 11 classes! The course makes a nearly 4km ring around this stadium! And since we always sing pride on our freedom on campus, well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything―and I mean _anything_ ―so long as you remain within the course! So let's get cracking! Everyone on your marks…!"

" _Anything_ , she said…" Shinso mused as they shuffled towards the starting point.

"Huh?" Nana glanced at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"…START!"

She wasn't able to hear Shinso's answer, for she was pushed into the starting gate by the crowd. She nearly suffocated under the pressure of pushing and squeezing of other fellow first years."H-Hold on! This starting gate is _way_ too narrow! Hitoshi-kun, where are you!?"

… _!_

 _Wait, so as early as the starting gate, we have our first filter…And what Hitoshi-kun and Midnight said about 'being free to do anything'…_ Realization dawned on her. She suddenly remembered how she had regained control of her body, surrounded by villains who were immobilized by ice back in the USJ. _Class 1-A…...Ice…..._ _SANA! SWITCH WITH ME!_

 _Eh!?_ Sana was startled as she was suddenly handed the control. _Already!?_

 _Jump onto your sand! Ice is coming!_

 _Huh!? What're you_ _―_ _Ah!_

Sana realized what Nana was talking about at the very last second, and she summoned a mountain of sand out of the ground and jumped onto it before the ice could get to her. "Whew," She sighed in relief. "That was close..." A grin bloomed on her face as she rode her sand out of the starting gate tunnel. "But that was fun! I'm excited of what's to come next!" She licked her lips with a sneer at the other kids who got immobilized by the ice.

 _Really? I'm just plain terrified..._

* * *

 **Alright, so I was on this week-long road trip (it was very fun, thank you for asking) and I was totally drained of energy when I arrived back home. I mean, I only completed like half of this chapter before I went on the trip/when I got back (#smarttimemanagement) and I was seriously contemplating whether to just go to bed and forget about this.**

 **But no.**

 **It's Hitoshi's birthday.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIHAVETOUPDATEEEEEEEEEEEE *incoherent screaming and frantic typing***

 **Anyways, here I am with this (super rushed) chapter! Ta-da! (I think I deserve a praise for managing to squeeze this out of me in the last hour) HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITOSHI MY BOY! YAY! *piñata explodes, confetti flies everywhere***

 **So id anyone notice that I purposely did not mention Nana's original Quirk in the past 9 chapters? :3 I mean, I _did_ mention a few times that it's not battle-oriented, but I never said what it was...? (Please tell me someone noticed, because I'd be disappointed if no one did) And when she said " _My own Quirk is fit for a Hero, yet I'm a Villain_ " back in Chapter 7, what she meant was this healing type Quirk of hers! Apart from All Might, the Hero who inspired her the most when she was a child is probably Recovery Girl.**

 **Also, allow me to rant a bit here...I'm just totally in love with Overhaul and Setsuno right now DX *sobs* I wanna write them so badly! No, you don't understand how much I want to write them! And Tengai is so chill and Rappa is like damn dude why are you so awesome?! And it's just five of the eight expandables? What will I do when the rest of the three shines? I wanna write the Internship arc so badly! Also, Togashi actually started to update Hunter X Hunter again so I'm living with the constant fear of seeing 'hiatus next week' with every update of HxH. And then I have my own personal story projects to write and I should actually finish that script I started in RPG Maker... Lots of things to do, very busy yet not busy at all and my author notes seem to be getting longer...Oh well!**

 **Review!**


	11. Stupendous Sana

_This obstacle race is scarier than I thought…_ Nana mumbled as Sana surfed her sand through the air. _Adults are scary._

 _What do you mean?_ Sana questioned.

 _Anything is allowed as long as you stay on the track, right? This is encouraging us to demonstrate our Quirks, but one advantage that all students hold equally is that only our classmates would know about our Quirks. However, if you chose to demonstrate your Quirk and place close to the tops in the preliminaries, it means that everyone behind you would get a sense of what your ability is._ _This entire event is just an excellent chance to observe the Quirks and personalities of one's opponents from the rear. On top of that, this is all just a marketing strategy to manipulate our actions and display us in front of the mass media._

 _Yeah, that explanation is too long, can you shorten it?_

… _What I mean is: the higher your rank is in the preliminaries, the easier it is to take you down in later events._

 _But that's exactly the point of letting Sana, Nina, and I switch interchangeably though._ Hina pointed out with a mutter. _Because the Quirks of Nina and I can be easily be passed off as Sana's._

 _True._ Nina yawned.

 _I should ask Hitoshi-kun's opinion on this…_ Nana mumbled. _Sana, can you find him?_

 _Eh, sure._ Sana stood up on her floating cloud of sand and peered around the other people who had managed to dodge the ice attack. _Ah! Found him!_ She sang and drifted closer to Shinso, who had brainwashed three other kids to carry him. "Yo!"

Shinso looked up at her with some sort of dread in his eyes. "Sana," He greeted. "I see that you've made it out of the tunnel as well. Congratulations."

"Ahaha!" Sana laughed half-heartedly. "There's no way that I'd also fall for the trick that Hana has fallen to before!"

"I guess so." Shinso recalled Nana mentioning that a student from 1-A had singlehandedly immobilized all the villains (including Hana herself) in the landslide zone of the USJ (though Hana managed to escape) by using an ice Quirk.

"So I see that your preferred method of transportation is being carried by slaves, eh?" Sana chuckled.

Shinso rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Can you _not_?"

"Ahaha! Well, anyways, yeah, Nana wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I don't really get it, but she said something like 'the higher you are, the heavier you'll fall', or something like that!" :D

 _How did you get_ _ **that**_ _from what I said?_ Nana exclaimed.

"What?" Shinso's eye twitched. "Isn't that a given considering gravity? We learned that in physics."

"I don't know, I was never the identity to sit and listen in class." :P

"Oh."

 _SANA! Ask him his opinion properly! Repeat what I say: "Placing high in preliminaries will let others know about your Quirk, thus losing your advantage and giving you a handicap later on, what place should we aim for in the preliminaries? Should we aim lower to avoid having the handicap?"_

"Uh, Nana is telling me to re-ask the question properly. She said that…uh… Other people would give you a handicap if you aim high, so you should aim lower to avoid letting others give you a handicap…?"

"…I'm fairly certain that no one would be mean enough to give you a handicap just because you placed high in the preliminaries." Shinso started slowly. "If they do, they might as well get expelled for lack of sportsmanship; U.A. won't tolerate such behavior."

 _Sana! Why can't you just repeat what I said?_ Nana was mentally throttling Sana. _He's got it all wrong!_

 _I can't help it that your question is too long for me to remember! Shorten it!_

Shinso raised a concerned eyebrow. "Sana, are you sure you're delivering Nana's message correctly?"

"Oh, don't worry; she says that it's my fault that you're getting it all wrong." Sana rolled her eyes and said quickly before turning her attention back to Nana. _Why don't we just switch?_ She groaned. _Save me the trouble; I came here to have fun pulverizing people and asserting the fact which I'm better than them all, not to be your tin can telephone!_

 _No! As soon as we switch, I'm gonna fall onto the ice and land on my bottom and it'll hurt!_

 _Ah, true…_ Sana turned to Shinso. "Hey, if I switch back to Nana to let her talk to you right now, she'll drop straight onto the ice and hit her bottom, so would you mind catching her for me?"

" _ **What?**_ "

"Alright, I'm gonna switch back to Nana, you ready? One―"

 _W-Wait, SANA!_

"Two―"

"Hold on!" Shinso laid out his arms frantically to catch her.

"Three―!"

Shinso gasped as the floating cloud of sand disappeared from underneath Sana, and he waited for the fall. However, the fall never occurred, for she continued to float in midair. It took him a second to realize that it was Nina who had taken control.

 _N-Nina…_ Nana gasped. _Thank you._

 _Damn it, Nina!_ Sana whined. _You're no fun!_

 _You're welcome, Nana._ Nina ignored Sana, for she was certain that either Itsuna or Hina would definitely give her hell sometimes later. She glanced at Shinso with empty, apathetic eyes. "Nana was gonna ask you: 'Placing high in preliminaries will let others know about your Quirk, thus losing your advantage and giving you a handicap later on, what place should you guys aim for in the preliminaries? Should you guys aim lower to avoid having the handicap?'"

"Oh, if that's the case…" He dared himself to let out a sigh of relief. "I'd go with lower…" He shot a sideways glance at a number of other students. "So it seems like the majority of class 1-B has chosen to throw the preliminaries on purpose as well."

"Alright..." Nina glanced downwards. "The ice ends here; I'm switching back to Sana."

 _No, don't!_ Shinso almost wanted her to stay, but Nina switched back to Sana anyways.

"Whoa!" Sana stumbled as she landed on the ground. "Well then!" She said cheerfully. "Now that the ice part is over, it's my turn to shine!"

Shinso hopped off his brainwashed servants and patted the dust off his uniform. "Were you not listening to us?" He hissed. "Avoi―"

His sentence was cut off as an amazing sight entered his eyes. Countless Villain robots which he recognized from the practical skills entrance exam of the Heroics Department appeared before him.

"HERE COMES THE OBSTACLES SO SUDDENLY!" Present Mic's booming voice could still be heard from inside the stadium (they must be watching them through a screen or something). "AND FROM THE VERY OUTSET, THE FIRST OBSTACLE WILL BE THE **ROBO-INFERNO**!"

"It's the Villain bots that was worth 0 points in the entrance exam!" A kid screamed.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that the Department of Heroics kids had to fight that thing!?" Another exclaimed in disbelief.

"There's way too many of them to slip past!"

"Tsk…" Shinso noticed the kid from class 1-A whom had frozen the entrance tunnel scowl―Todoroki, was it? He was quite well known among the first years due to his father being the #2 Hero Endeavor. He had scooped down swiftly and as he brought up his stance, he raised giant shards of ice from the ground and frozen one of the robots successfully. Without a second glance back, he sprinted through between the spaces of the robot he had immobilized.

"Hey, he stopped them!" Another kid exclaimed. "He opened a way! We can go through!"

"Don't," Todoroki turned back to warn them upon hearing their naïve thoughts. "I froze them in a precarious position, so they're gonna crash down…"

As if on cue, the robot he had stopped crumbled to pieces, blocking their way.

Present Mic's voice boomed again. "1-A'S TODOROKI HAS FORGED AHEAD AND BLOCKED THE OTHERS IN ONE FELL SWOOP! THAT KID'S _HARSH_! INCREDIBLE! HE'S REMOVED HIMSELF FROM THE REST OF THE COMPETITION! IT KINDA FEELS UNFAIR, ACTUALLY! THE FIRST ROUND'S OBSTACLE COURSE IS WELL UNDER WAY!"

Unlike the excited audiences who had remained in the stadium, the kids who were actually participating in the event were terrified. "H-Hold on…oh my god…someone is under there! Is he dead!? Can people actually die in this sports festival!?"

There was a rumble of noises as the kid―who was assumed to be dead―broke out of the pile of rubbles just to spite those who thought he was dead. "Like hell I'd die!"

"1-A'S KIRISHIMA GOT CRUSHED LOL!"

Kirishima scowled. "I swear to god, Todoroki! You timed it just to topple at the right moment too! If it hadn't been me, someone else could've died!"

"…Class A really is but a flock of obnoxious brats…!" A voice snarled as another person emerged from the pieces of scrap metal. "What if it hadn't been me? Someone could've died!"

"You're the dude from Class B!" Kirishima gasped in surprise.

"PFFFT, TETSUTETSU FROM CLASS B ALSO GOT CRUSHED! WE LOVE YA, MAN!"

Kirishima dashed away with tears running down his cheeks as he recognized what Tetsutetsu's Quirk was. "Now they're just copy-pasting Quirks, even if it's already so generic!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

The remaining kids watched in awe as Kirishima and Tetsutesu dashed into the Inferno of Villain robots. "Man, I'm jealous; they never have to worry about getting crushed since they can break through easily…!"

"Hey, guys!" Another exclaimed. "For now, let's temporarily combine our efforts to open up a w―"

They didn't hear the rest of his suggestion, for Bakugou's explosions were too loud. He had lifted himself off the ground and was flying over the giant robots.

"AAAND 1-A'S BAKUGOU HAS ABANDONED THE GROUND AND VAULTED OVER THEIR HEADS! CLEVER, THAT! AS EXPECTED, OF THOSE WHO'VE RUN PASS, LOTS ARE FROM CLASS A!"

As he was talking, a girl from 1-A created a…cannon (!?) out of nowhere and knocked down a few other robots. "Not even a sweat!" She huffed.

"To think that she could beat one of those 0 point doozies so easily…!"

Sana's jaw hung agape at the sight of the dozen giant robots, and how countless 1-A students have already started to make their way though. She snapped her mouth shut and a crazed, bloodthirsty grin bloomed on her face. "…Now _**that's**_ what I'm talking about!" She shouted with immense joy. "It's gotta be like this for this sports fes to be any fun, _**right**_!? Am I right!?"

"Honestly, didn't you hear us?" Shinso repeated in a deadpan. "Avoid using flashy moves; that'll leak info to our opponents."

Sana laughed it off. "Yeah, like they'd be able to beat _me_ even if I told them everything about my Quirk!"

 _Hold on, Sana! Don't do anything rash_

Sana wasn't sure who it was that told her to hold on; it could've been Nana or any of the other level-headed ones, like Itsuna or Hina. She ignored them completely and slammed her hands onto the ground. Almost at once, the ground started to rumble, as if they were experiencing an earthquake. Many other students lost their balance and fell. The ground they were standing on collapsed and a giant pit of quicksand appeared underneath each of the remaining villain robots. The other kids watched in absolute horror as the robots that were sucked into the quicksand got buried alive.

"S-She took down all of the rest in one go!?"

"Who is she!? Is she one of the Heroics people!?"

"No! She's in the General Department!"

"What's a monstrous Quirk like _**that**_ doing in the General Department!?"

Sana enjoyed the amount of attention she was given immensely. "Well then, I guess I'll _inspire_ ya'll even further." She paused the sinking of the robots into the quicksand, leaving only their heads poking out of the ground. " _And now…!_ "

She balled her hands into tight fists and brought them straight down, causing the quicksand pits to cave in and implode. The robots were crushed to scrap pieces of metal.

"Hell yeah, take _that_!"

Midoriya Izuku witnessed the entire scene, and his heart thumped upon seeing the demonstration of Sana's power. _Did she specifically apply for the General Department only?_ He wondered. _But who would come to U.A. if they weren't aiming for their Heroics program? Did she fail the entrance exam? It couldn't be the practical skills exam, since she's defeating those zero point robots so easily. Would it be the written exam then? But the difficulty of the written exam is the same for both the Heroics department and General department, then how…?_

He shook the questions out of his head. He didn't have time to think about them. He focused his attention back onto the obstacle race.

Shinso stared at Sana, unable to decide between facepalming or gawk in impressment. _So I guess she_ has _made her point…They wouldn't be able to defeat her even if she purposely leaked them her info…_ "Sana!"

"Yeah?"

He jogged up to her, "It's impossible to thin the herd extremely drastically in just the preliminaries, so there'd definitely going to be a ladder of events," he started, but Sana cut him off.

"Hold it right there; I have a feeling that you're going to say some super complicated theory or assumption, so I'mma peace out and let Nana take over for now." She made a disgusted expression.

"Oh, fine, fair enough."

Nana smiled at him awkwardly as she switched back. The two of them began to jog along the track. "I'm sorry; I wasn't able to stop her on her rampage."

"I guess that it doesn't matter anymore." Shinso muttered. "She _is_ quite impressive"

"Ahaha…" Nana tried to laugh it off. "What were you gonna say?"

"Well, since it's certain that there's going to be a ladder of events, the rough number of places that they'd allow to advance to the next round has to be around forty or so."

"Okay, so we just stay above that line?"

"Yes, but in your case, you have an even greater advantage than most of us; asides from Sana, you also have Hina and Nina on standby as well. I think you should be able do anything you want."

Nana pursed her lips. "No!"

"Huh?"

"If I have an unfair advantage, then I'll give myself a handicap." She declared stubbornly. "Even if I made it to the front, I'll stop and wait for you."

Shinso stared at her incredulously. "Are you retarded? Don't do that! If you have an advantage, use it!"

"I never asked for that advantage though." Nana protested. "There's no way that I'd allow myself to advance into the next event without you."

"…" Shinso couldn't describe the amount of frustration he was experiencing. "Ugh, fine, do whatever you want!"

Nana smiled and looked away. Before they knew it, they had reached the end of the path and they screeched to a halt. The terrain before them definitely had to be artificial; they just had no idea when the construction occurred. There was an incredibly large, deep pit before them, with countless rocky stone platforms that were connected by wires.

"WELL THEN!" They heard Present Mic's voice again. "IF THE FIRST BARRIER WAS SUCH A CINCH, THEN WHADDAYA THINK ABOUT THE SECOND!? YOU FALL, AND YOU'RE OUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA, MAYBE YOU CAN CRAWL! IT'S _**THE**_ _**FALL**_!"

"…I'm certain that this wasn't here yesterday." Nana stared down into the dark void. "How did they dig this overnight?"

Shinso shook his head as he watched a frog-like girl from 1-A hop onto the wires and ventured forwards with practical ease. "Don't think too hard about it," He muttered. "It's just a glorified tightrope walk."

"Fufufu…" A string of giggles came from the back; it was a girl from the Department of Support. "Now is the chance to up my appeal! It's time for my support items to bask in the spotlight! Behold! The support companies of Japan! My _Wire Arrow_ and _Hover Shoes_!"

"The Department of Support!" A round-faced girl from the Heroic's Department gasped. "Hold on, you can take items into the race?"

"Department of Heroics kids routinely receive actual fight training, right?" The Support girl questioned back. "Just to keep things fair, we're carrying just those items and costumes that we developed ourselves! For Department of Support kids like us, this is the chance to show off the engineering we conceived and developed to appeal to the corporations! Fufufu!"

She pressed a button, and a wired arrow shot out of her belt, attaching itself firmly onto one of the stone platforms. She hopped off the path without any sorts of hesitation, creating a perfect parabola with the wire. "So keep watching! And I hope the company that's watching is a big one!" With another push of a button on her remote, she had climbed back onto the stone platform with her hover shoes. "This is my super adorable BABY!"

Shinso was relatively impressed as the others stared at the Support girl in disbelief. "Well, that's something, all right…"

"It is," Nana said in awe. "But I guess that I should switch back to Sana now…She's getting impatient."

"Oh, okay." Shinso nodded sourly.

"What is it with that reaction?" Sana demanded with a frown as she was handed the control. "Don't you want to see me?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" He asked bluntly.

"On second thought, never mind." Sana shot a sideways glance at the other kids who were still standing on the path. _I have a feeling that they're all waiting for me to create a sand bridge or something._

 _Weren't you planning to do so?_ Nana questioned.

 _I was, but not anymore_ … _Or more like, I still am, but I wanna add a bit of a twist to it…_ Sana whipped her head around. "Hey, Shinso!"

"What?" He grunted.

"Have you ever watched Indiana Jones?"

"Indiana Jones?" He was (still) having trouble following Sana's train of thought. _Why the hell is she bringing up Indiana Jones at a time like this?_ "Which movie or book are you talking about?"

"The Last Crusade, the movie."

"Yes, I've seen that before. Why are you asking?"

Sana ignored his inquiry. "Alright, so which was your favorite of the three trials?"

Shinso had a bad feeling, so he repeated his question: "Why are you asking me thi…" He blinked and backed away slowly upon seeing Sana's stance. "Whoa, hold on, wait, Sana, what are you doing? Wait― _ **HOLD ON!**_ "

Before he could dodge away, Sana had tackled him with a wide grin plastered on her face. The two of them plummeted down towards the bottom of the abyss.

" _Because I'mma bring the third trial to a whole new level._ "

* * *

 **If you don't get the Indiana Jones reference, the entire scene is on YouTube if you just search it up! If you're too lazy to do so, well, I'm too lazy to type out the explanation as well :P I actually really enjoyed writing Sana (and this chapter in general), she's a fun character (I hope she appeared badass enough in this chapter). If possible, I'd like her to have a nice showdown against Bakugou in the future XD Basically, I think just any interaction between her and class 1-A students would be fun to write; Mina would probably be quite interesting as well, but I'm still toying with the idea, because, you know, it's Mina...*looks away* Also, h** **ave I ever mentioned how much I hate going back and forth between the manga and Microsoft word to copy down the dialogue of characters? Well, if I haven't, you know now! I absolutely LOATH this exercise but I guess that it's inevitable D:**


	12. The Game Has Only Just Begun

"Sana, the next time you do this, I swear to god, I will put you to sleep like I did with Hana." Shinso muttered as he arrived on the other side of the _**Fall**_. He shot a glance back at the other kids who were still stuck on the other side, and those who were struggling to get pass the wires. "At least warn me before doing so."

"What? Are you afraid of heights? Are you?" Sana laughed.

"Not being afraid of heights does not mean I enjoy the feel of plummeting down sixty meters in pitch black darkness and hitting my face on a pile of floating sand."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sana rolled her eyes.

"…" Shinso took a deep breath. #Iwannabitchslaphersobad #Imustcalmdown #livelaughlove "Sana, is Nana listening to this conversation inside your head right now?"

"She is," Sana raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why?"

He walked up to her with a poker face and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Nana…"

"I'm Sana."

"I know, I'm not talking to you―Nana, if you are listening right now, I have one favor to ask you," Shinso stared right into her eyes. "Please keep Sana away from the television and internet from now on."

"Ahaha" Nana smiled awkwardly and looked away with a slight blush as Sana shoved her the control. "I'll see what I can do…"

Shinso released her. "Okay."

"I'm sorry that she's bothering you."

"It's inevitable." He patted her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Sure."

"THE PLAYERS IN THE LEAD ARE SEPERATED FROM THOSE BUNCHED UP BEHIND! BUT I WON'T SAY HOW MANY ARE PULLING AHEAD, SO DON'T GET COMPLACENT AND KEEP GOING FORWARD!" Present Mic hollered. "AND NOW WE HAVE COME TO THE HIDDEN FINAL BARRIER, ITS TRUE FORM IS NONE OTHER THAN…THE MINE FIELD RIGHT OUT OF RAMBO 3!"

 _What is Rambo 3?_ Nana was puzzled.

 _Rambo 3 Rambo is a 1988 American action adventure film directed by Peter MacDonald. The film depicts fictional events during the Soviet war in Afghanistan._ Sana answered.

Hina snickered. _You know, Sana, maybe Shinso has a point. We should keep you away from the TV from now on._

 _Aw hell no!_

"THIS MINE FIELD IS SET UP SO THAT IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY, YOU CAN SEE WHERE THE LANDMINES ARE PLACED! STRAIN YOUR EYES AND FEET! IN ANY CASE, THEY'RE LANDMINES, THEY'RE NOT OVERLY LETHAL, BUT THEY BANG BIG AND BRIGHT, SO YOU'LL DEFINITELY KNOCK A STOOL OR TWO LOOSE!"

"I see…" Shinso muttered. "So this obstacle is designed to be disadvantageous to the kids in the lead."

"It doesn't matter to me!" Sana chirped cheerfully as she switched back. "Hey, what place are we in right now?"

"Probably around thirty-ish, give or take three places." He glanced at her. "What are you planning to do now? Dig out all of the landmines?"

"Nah…" She smirked at the people behind them. "That's exactly what those people who can't get pass the landmines on their own want me to do; there's no way that I'm gonna give them a ride."

"So what is that that you―"

"AAAND THE LEAD HAS BEEN UPSET! REJOICE, MASS MEDIA! THIS IS JUST THE SORT OF DEVELOPMENT YOU CRAVE!"

"What the!?" Sana gasped as she saw that it was Bakugou who had caught up to the leading player Todoroki. "It's him!?"

"WHY, EVEN THOSE WHO ARE TRAILING BEHIND ARE PUTTING ON SPURTS! HOWEVER, WHILE THEY'RE PULLING EACH OTHER BACK, WE EFFECTIVELY HAVE TWO KIDS IN THE LEAD!? BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI ARE NECK AND NECK! LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE ABOUT TO PASS THROUGH THE FINAL GATE!"

" _Oh_ _ **no**_ _he's not!_ " Sana snarled and slammed her hands onto the ground again; Hitoshi recognized it as the same move that she had used to create and activate the quicksands back at the Robot-Inferno. "Bring it on, _dips_ ―"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"Ack!" Sana was lost her balance by the rumble of the sudden explosion; Shinso caught her and pulled her back.

"Why they hell would you get blown away by your own move!?" He snapped.

"I didn't do that!" She protested indignantly.

"It wasn't you?"

"No!"

"Then who―"

"A GIANT EXPLOSION OCCURRED NEAR THE ENTRANCE! WHY WAS THE BANG SO BIG!? WAS IT HIS PLAN OR SHEER COINCIDENCE!? CLASS 1-A'S MIDORIYA MOUNTS HIS CHARGE USING SHOCKWAVES! HE OVERTOOK THEM! HE OVERTOOK THEM! THE TWO WHO WERE FORMERLY IN THE LEAD HAVE STOPPED TRIPPING EACH OTHER UP AND BEGUN TO BOLT AFTER MIDORIYA!"

"There's no way that I'm gonna let that arrogant motherfucker win this game!" Sana snarled and stomped her foot on the ground. At once, a mountain of sand rose from beneath her and levitated off. " _Hold it right there!_ " She screamed as she nyoomed away.

Shinso stared as her slim silhouette distanced away. He facepalmed and looked back at the mine field. _Well, that Todoroki guy_ did _open up a path for those in the back, so I don't need her help to cross this mine field. Compared to the others, I have more energy left as well…Guess I'll finish this on my own._

As he jogged forwards, he tapped a few random kids on the shoulder and brainwashed them just in case. "Hey, stay here and stand still for a while, would you? Thanks."

* * *

"WHOO-EY! WHO COULD'VE PREDICTED THIS OUTCOME WHEN THE TRIALS FIRST BEGAN? THE MAN WHO HAS RETURNED TO THE STADIUM IN TRIUMPH IS NONE OTHER THAN…MIDORIYA IZUKU! AND NOW THE REST ARE STEADILY CROSSING THE FINISH LINE, ONE AFTER THE OTHER! WE'LL COMPILE THE RESULTS SOON, SO FOR THE TIME BEING, ENJOY YOUR BREATHER!"

Shinso looked around. _Where's Nana?_ He wondered. _Or Sana, whichever one she is right now…_ He strode through the people who have also arrived back at the stadium, until he saw her leaning against the wall, hiding under the limited shade.

 _Never mind, it's Nina._ He realized and walked over to her. "How did you do?"

Nina looked up with her usual apathetic gaze, and then she jerked her thumb towards the big monitor that had started to display the results. Shinso's eyes followed the direction she had pointed to.

#1 Class 1-A Midoriya Izuku

#2 Class 1-A Todoroki Shouto

#3 Class 1-A Bakugou Katsuki

#4 Class 1-B Shiozaki Ibara

#5 Class 1-B Honenuki Juuzou

#6 Class 1-A Iida Tenya

#7 Class 1-A Tokoyami Fumikage

#8 Class 1-A Sero Hanta

#9 Class 1-A Kirishima Eijirou

#10 Class 1-B Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

#11 Class 1-A Ojiro Mashirao

#12 Class 1-B Awase Yousetsu

#13 Class 1-A Asui Tsuyu

#14 Class 1-A Shouji Mezou

#15 Class 1-A Satou Rikidou

#16 Class 1-A Uraraka Ochako

#17 Class 1-A Yaoyorozu Momo

#18 Class 1-A Mineta Minoru

#19 Class 1-A Ashido Mina

#20 Class 1-A Koda Koji

#21 Class 1-A Jirou Kyoka

#22 Class 1-B Kaibara Sen

#23 Class 1-B Tsuburaba Kosei

#24 Class 1-A Kaminari Denki

#25 Class 1-B Bondo Kojiro

#26 Class 1-B Yanagi Reiko

#27 Class 1-C Shinso Hitoshi

#28 Class 1-B Kendo Itsuka

#29 Class 1-B Shishida Jurota

#30 Class 1-B Kuroiro Shihai

#31 Class 1-B Kodai Yui

#32 Class 1-B Hiryu Rin

#33 Class 1-C Nanashima Nana

#34 Class 1-B Komiri Kinoko

#35 Class 1-B Kamakiri Togaru

#36 Class 1-B Monoma Neito

#37 Class 1-B Tsunotori Pony

#38 Class 1-A Hagakure Tooru

#39 Class 1-B Tokage Setsuna

#40 Class 1-B Fukudashi Manga

#41 Class 1-H Hatsume Mei

#42 Class 1-A Aoyama Yuga

"…You're six places lower than me?" Shinso frowned at her. "What happened to Sana? Didn't she go after that Bakugou guy?"

Nina shrugged nonchalantly. "Sana _did_ come quite close to the tops, but personally, I do not like the idea of placing high. Being flashy is not my style. And like what you've discussed before, it will likely give you a handicap; Sana may not care, but _I_ care. Nana would rather have a place close to yours anyways, so she wasn't in favor of Sana's rampage either. Therefore, I took over the control at the last moment before Sana crossed the finish line, and counted thirty people before I actually stepped over the line."

* * *

 **Seven Minutes Ago**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU FUCKING BLASTY MCSPLODE!" Sana snarled as she shoved aside a boy that resembled a skeleton, and a pretty girl who had vines for hair. "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON!"

"Wha―!?" Bakugou was barely listening, for he was already (too) occupied with the matters (Todoroki & Midoriya) and hand. They've already entered the tunnel that leads back into the stadium. The finish line was only a few meters away.

"That's right! I'm gonna show you who is better― _ME_ ―and correct that arrogant attitude of y―!"

 _Sana, you know what? That's enough._ Nina muttered and kicked her off the control.

* * *

Shinso frowned. "Wouldn't Sana be mad if you did that?"

"She's outraged; she's throwing a tantrum in here right now." Nina tapped the side of her head with her forefinger. "But honestly, who cares?"

 _NINA I HATE YOU._

"Fair enough."

Midnight cleared her throat to grab their attention. "These forty-two at the top have earned their rights to advance!" She announced cheerfully. "I'm sorry for the kids who failed, but take heart! This festival's showstopper is still being prepared! And now, for the post-preliminaries final selection, from here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out! Now then, onto today's heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me!"

"Well I'm not excited, whatever it is," Nina muttered. "Call me if you need me, peace out."

"Bye."

"What could it be?" Midnight chuckled. "Well, I'll tell you! Behold―the _ **HUMAN CAVALRY BATTLE**_!"

"Human cavalry?" Nana frowned slightly. "That's not a game designed for single players, how will it work?"

"You can all form two to four person teams freely and form a horseback configuration." Midnight explained. "Basically, it's the same rules as a normal human cavalry battle: swipe enemy rider's headbands and guard your own, except for one thing; everyone will receive points based on their performance in the previous event! Which means that the value point of each human warhorse will change based on who's in it! The number of points you get will be five if you place 42nd, and add five to that with every place you go up with the exception of the first place, whose head is worth TEN MILLION POINTS!"

As soon as they head the announcement, they whirled around to locate the person who had placed first. It was a boy from 1-A with messy dark hair with green highlights. Some freckles were sprinkled across his cheeks, and he was rather short compared to most other boys of their age. To be quite honest, he did not seem particularly strong or intimidating as people would've expected; did he really place first in the obstacle race?

 _Ten million points, huh…_ Shinso thought.

"If I were you, I'd aim for the guy who placed first." Midnight licked her lips and laughed. "This is the chance for the low to supplant the high! Welcome to our survival game! Those who reach the top merely encounter fresh new hardships, and the kids who have enrolled here will hear it countless times: Plus Ultra! The time limit is fifteen minutes. The point values of each group's headband is worth the total points accumulation of each of the warhorse's members, and the one to wear the headband will be the warhorse's rider! Until the time is up, you will all be fighting and stealing as many of each other's headbands as you can! And the most important aspect of our Human Cavalry game, is that even if you lose your headband or crumble as your horse configuration, you're still not out of the game!"

 _So that means, with forty-two players, there will be roughly ten to twelve teams on the field the entire time?_ Sana asked. _So in other words, there's no need to get antsy if your group's headband is taken once?_

 _Yes, but if you don't have your eyes on the breakup of the points everyone is gaining and losing, you won't be able to judge properly._ Hina told her.

 _I'm fairly certain that there's gonna be a team ranking chart up at some point, so others (the audience) can keep track of the points._ Itsuna said _. I'd be surprised if they don't put a chart like that up, actually._

Midnight continued to explain the rules. "Quirks are of course, allowed, so I want to see some fine brutality out there! That being said, this is still just a human cavalry battle game! If you attack any other group with the malicious aim of breaking them apart, that's a red card and you'll be forced out the rest of the game!"

 _Well then, I guess that leaves Sana out._ Mina snickered. _She's definitely going to target that Bakugou dude's team with ill intent._

 _I wo_ _―_ Sana started to protest, but then realized that Mina was right and became quiet. … _Hmph!_

"Alright! You all have fifteen minutes until then! Start negotiating your teams!"

Nana nodded to herself after she thought Midnight's words through. _Ah, I see…_ She poked Shinso's shoulder with a small smile. "Hitoshi-kun, do you want to be in a team together? It's only us from the General Department that made it to the second round anyways. I'll be the horse. You can be the rider."

Shinso nodded. "Sure, but," He scanned her up and down. "How much do you weigh?"

"Eh? Oh, um..." Nana thought long and hard about it. "I think I'm roughly—"

"No, sorry, forget I asked." Shinso shook his head. Nana did not go through the phase where body weight became a sensitive topic for girls, so she was oblivious and innocent to the matter. He somehow felt a surge of guilt for asking.

"It's no problem, but why though?"

"I'm worried that you'd be unable to support my weight." He pointed at her skinny arms (and lack of muscle on her body in general). "In terms of weight, you should be the rider."

"Oh." Nana looked down at herself. "I don't want to be rider though; I'm not suited for important positions like that."

"I won't make you be the rider if you don't want to." Shinso told her.

 _Well_ _I wouldn't mind being the rider._ Mina piped up cheerfully.

 _Mina, shut up._

"But then again, to be honest, I think that convenience of Quirks shouldn't be a concern for our team, right?" Nana frowned. "I mean, it's almost certain that we will continue to the next round because you got Brainwash. It doesn't matter if Sana or Hina or Nina helped or not, right?"

"That is true," Shinso agreed. "Okay, I'll just brainwash two other random guys (that is probably strong enough support my weight) to join us then."

"You sound like a villain."

"You know, you're honestly the last person I want to hear that from."

"Ahahaha…" She chuckled awkwardly. _Hey, Nina?_

 _What?_

 _Just in case if anything happens, can I rely on you for this one?_

… Nina sighed. _Fine, I guess that it's the only way anyways…It will be bad if Sana continues to be in control._

 _I'm not done pulverizing people yet! Why can't I continue to shine!?_ Sana groaned. _Oh my god, this is so irritating!_

 _Sana, it's inevitable, stop complaining._ Itsuna hissed. _You can't and shouldn't blame anyone for this._

 _Yeah, yeah, I get it, we all get it._ Sana interrupted Itsuna's explanation exasperatedly. _**Fine**_ _, I'll sit this Human Calvary Battle out (for the sake of our collective health), but don't expect me to stay put during the next event!_

 _Do whatever you please; I'm just stating the obvious. Besides, if you continue, you'll hinder Hina's performance as well_ _―_

Nana sweatdropped at their argument; Shinso noticed her expression and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She shook her head hastily. "Who are you planning to brainwash?"

"Yeah, well, let's see…" He quickly scanned the crowd for people who haven't made a team yet. "It doesn't really matter which class they're from, or what Quirk they have, people who is still alone and haven't made a team yet…so probably…those two."

"Who?" Nana's gaze followed the direction he was pointing to.

"The Monkey and that _Rose of Versailles_ guy."

"Don't just go around calling a person you don't know nicknames! That's rude!"

"Meh…" Shinso stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away.

 _Y'know, I think that he has bigger problems than his Quirk to worry about._ Hina said. _His attitude is not very_ _ **heroic**_ _, you get what I mean?_

 _Hina, that's rude._

 _But it's true though, you can't deny that. Also, doesn't this completely defeat the purpose of the sports fes?_

 _How so?_

 _The purpose of the sports fes_ _―_ _asides from leaking info of future Heroes to current/potential Villains via mass media_ _―_ _is all about preparing you for your future career and such. It's a simulation of the competition you'll face when you step out into the real world of Heroes. Right?_

 _I guess…_

 _If a Hero gets lost in the shuffle, then there goes any means of making a living. Don't you think that the obstacle race was the perfect representation of the need to sometimes kick down others to show yourself off?_

 _ **Sometimes**_ _?_ Sana scoffed. _I'd rather_ _ **ALL THE TIME**_ _._

 _Sana, shut up_ _―_ _But on the other hand, you'll have cases where you have to cooperate with your business rivals as well; the Human Cavalry Battle is a good representation of that. A victory for yourself becomes victory for your entire team. It takes mutual compatibility and a grasp of how best to use each teammate's Quirk._

 _Ooh, I see._ Nina mused. _By over-relying on his brainwashing Quirk, it is limiting him from understanding others? Being able to understand is indeed an important characteristic that a person aiming to become a Hero should have._

 _If that's the case, then I think that we're doing a great job._ Mina said cheerfully.

 _We?_

 _Yeah, I mean, forget Hana for now, alright?_ Mina continued. _There's six of us, and we're all cooperating efficiently (although Itsuna and I are sitting out of this) to get you (Nana) a good result in the sports fes! We're combining our strengths together, aren't we? Mutual compatibility and a grasp of how best to use each teammate's Quirk? Isn't that talking about_ _ **us**_ _?_

 _Ooh, I like how you're phrasing this._ Sana laughed. _But yeah, we_ are _cooperating pretty well._

 _(Are you sure that you're in the position to say that?)_ Nana, Hina, Nina, and Itsuna thought collectively.

Sana was not aware of their thoughts. _But honestly though…What a pity, right Hina? To think that our Quirks favor each other so much, but the drawbacks of our cooperation though!_

 _True._ Hina agreed slowly. _I can't go right after you, unless time was given for us to adjust…after all,_ _**Quirks are just another one of our physical functions…**_

* * *

 **Alright! So some inquiries regarding the settings of this fic has been brought to my attention, so I'm gonna answer them here. This is SUPER LONG, but feel free to skip and ignore it!**

* * *

 **Question 1 : Seven identities don't mean seven Quirks or seven souls, it's still one body and she's still one person after all, she's just a schizophrenic.**

 **Answer : Alright, I get what you mean. I'm certain that many people think the same thing as well. I agree, it is pretty illogical for one body to have seven Quirks, regardless of seven identities or not but listen. DON'T WORRY; I have everything planned out, if you would just give me the time to reveal the secrets of its mechanism at the _right moment_ ahhhhh! Please be patient and thank you!**

 **Also, (this is _super important_ so I'm going to make an emphasis on this) there is a DIFFERENCE between Schizophrenia and the Dissociative Identity Disorder! It really surprised me how many people were unable to tell these two apart but oh well! It's my job to explain! What Nana has is the _Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)_ , and NOT _Schizophrenia_! ****Schizophrenia is a mental disorder characterized by _abnormal social behavior and failure to understand what is real_. Common symptoms include false beliefs, unclear or confused thinking, hearing voices that others do not hear (pretty sure this one is what got people confused), reduced social engagement and emotional expression, and a lack of motivation. ****The _Dissociative identity disorder_ (DID), also known as _Multiple Personality Disorder_ (MPD), is a mental disorder characterized by _at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states_. These states _alternately show in a person's behavior_ , accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. These symptoms are not accounted for by substance abuse, seizures, or other medical conditions, nor by imaginative play in children.**

* * *

 **Question 2 : Since Nana was locked away all those years, when would she have had the opportunity to watch or even reference Indiana Jones?**

 **Answer : Well, if you think about it, Indiana Jones has been out for quite a while, right? The Last Crusade came out in 1989; and as we all know, My Hero Academia is actually set _at least_ half a century into the future (roughly judging from All For One's age); I can probably reference the 2020 Tokyo Olympics and it wouldn't be a problem; because in MHA's universe, it has already happened!**

 **Anyways, my point is, it wouldn't have been unnatural if Nana has had the chance to watch Indiana Jones (and remembered it) before she was kidnapped at the age of seven. Take myself for example; I can still recall the plot of Final Destination 2 (2003), and the movie Van Helsing (2004), (because they traumatized me), which I both watched on TV along with my older cousins _before_ I entered elementary. ****Even if Nana didn't watch Indiana Jones before she was kidnapped, can we be certain that Hiyama wasn't generous enough to give her a TV during her stay in the basement? No, we can't. (I haven't described the basement in detail yet, because the description of it will be a key point in how I'll maneuver the plot later on, and I wanna give myself some space to write; but I kinda imagined it to be somewhat similar to the book/movie Room, so there's that.)** **Let's say that Nana didn't watch Indiana Jones before _or_ after she was kidnapped; but it _has_ been quite a while since she escaped the basement. Perhaps Hana had the luxury of time to browse through the selection of movies the Villain Alliance had on their Netflix during her stay with them? Maybe there is a TV installed in Nana's room inside U.A.? Considering the fact which Nana's parents had bought her a phone, could she have watched the movie online during her free time as well? There are many possibilities to consider! :D**

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm gonna give another great thank you to everyone who has bothered to read this humble little fic of mine up to now, and if there are any other inquiries, please do not hesitate to ask me! (The answers I can give you may be a bit limited if it considers future plot twists and/or spoilers tho) (And for those asking for longer chapters...I'm writing these chapters at a length which I'm comfortable with for weekly updates, if you want longer chapters...It may become a monthly update? Your choice) Also, I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed Sana so much! But please don't forget that Nana's the main character QAQ Nana needs your love and affection too!**

 **Anyways, would anyone like to have a guess on what the drawbacks of Sana's (and maybe Hina/Nina's) Quirk is? (Like how Todoroki can't stand using his ice side for too long because it'll give him frostbites?) (Yep, there are limitations to the #prettymuchinvincible Sana's Quirk too lol)**


End file.
